A couple of freaks
by Screamersgirl200
Summary: Blitzwing is bored and so am I and you know that is a dangerous mix, I just did this for a laugh, but know i've thought of an actual plot! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't finished most of the stories I have already put up but I want to see if I have got any better at writing and this story just popped into my head on the bus ride to school. XD**

**ENJOY! XD**

* * *

**A couple of freaks**

Chapter 1

Vhat to do?

"Lord Megatron, vhat are ve doing today?" Random asked as he came bounding in like a child that had eaten too many sweets.

"Enough Blitzwing, could you try to same yourself some dignity" Megatron complained as he rested his face in the palm of his hand.

"But I wanna plaaaay!" Random moaned as he put on his best kicked turbo puppy face.

"NO BLITZWING!"

"Aww but siiiir" he whined in his annoying voice that was really starting to get on Megatron's nerves.

He growled "Go amuse yourself Blitzwing, I don't care how but somewhere away from here"

"Of course mine liege" Icy replied as he headed out of the slanted doorway.

"I swear if the Autobots don't get to it first your going to be the death of me" Megatron grumbled.

***Outside the base***

"Now, vhat should I do?" Icy mused to himself. "I've alveady been vound Detroit too many times and I veally don't vant to get shot at again"

"Ooooooh, vhy not go too Britain?" Random exclaimed to himself as he jumped of the cliff edge and transformed into his jet mode.

* * *

**I'm not sure I typed the German accent right so don't judge if I got it wrong. Lol**

**Please review it and I won't sic Blitzwing on you! XD **

**Bye all XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi hi all! Im back with another nutty fic! Hope y'all like it! XD

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Hello insect

"Time for the bus! Get up or you'll miss it Katie!" Mum shouted.

"Sure sure im going, just have to find my decepticon necklace"

"Can't you go one day without the thing?" Mum questioned.

"NO! THAT'S LIKE ASKING BLURR TO STOP RACING!"

"Fine" she held up her hands in defeat as I picked up my favourite silver emblem.

"As always I have no idea what you're going on about"

"That's nice, bye" I said as I walked out the door.

Let me tell you, standing for a bus for ten primus forsaken minutes is not a good morning for me, or for anyone for that matter, not when it's just coming up to 1 degrees. Why does Britain have to be so bloody cold?

"First in school again" I moaned as I entered the nearly deserted corridors.

I went to my boring form room to wait for the other kids to get here. That would take another half an hour. Great.

One book later I was sat on my own in the back of the form room again since no one would talk to me. Really, just cause I like other stuff than make up and clothes.

When the bell for attendance was rung I made my way to my first class, biology. Stupid, stupid biology.

Next was English and as always im at the top of the class. Honestly how could I not be with some of the thicko's in this class?

Walking to the library for break I spotted something in the sky, it was a little black dot growing larger and larger. I just stood and watched while impatient people walked around me. A couple of other students stopped and looked at it too until an entire crowd gathered.

A few of the teachers came running out thinking it was a fight and got ready to split it if it was necessary.

"What the… It's a robot" a fellow student exclaimed and my heart beat just went sky rocketing.

"Vell hello puny organic insects" said a cackling voice from above us and the ground shook when said robot touched down.

The teachers automatically stood in front of us to protect us from harm but I didn't really care, my brain was running wild with excitement.

I heard mumbles of who is it and what is it coming from teachers and students when I started walking forward. The teachers tried to grab my arms to pull me back but I wouldn't have any of it. I stood out from the crowd, about two metres away.

"Boo" the robot cackled.

All hell broke loose then, students were running for their lives like mad men screaming stuff like 'it's the end of all of us' and 'were gunna die'. I of course stood there with a smirk on my face as I watched my classmates run into each other.

I turned back to face the robot with a grin on my face as said robot looked back at me with confusion in his optics.

"Vhy are jou not vunning insect?

"Why should I, Blitzwing?" I said and smiled even more when a gobsmacked expression came onto his face.

"How do jou know mine name insect?" Blitzwing asked as he bent lower to the ground to get a look at me.

"You could say im an admirer" I chuckled as I brought out my decepticon necklace.

"Jou are a decepticon too?" he asked in shock.

"No no no no no, I wish I was though"

"Vhy?"

"I don't know, I guess I just don't fit in anywhere and want to join you guys"

"Vell, vhat can jou do?

"I know all about your species including the Autobots, the stupid goody two shoes"

"Jou hate ze Autobots?

"Sure, there too nice for my liking"

"Vell, any enemy of ze Autobots, is a friend of mine"

"Thanks Blittzy" I said grinning like an idiot.

"Do jou vant to come to ze Decepticon base und be mine new buddy?"

"Can I? Really? Holy Primus that would be awesome!" I yelled.

"Hahahahahaha, I have a veeling zhat im going to like jou!" he cackled as he offered out his hand.

I jumped on without a second thought and he carefully transformed into his jet mode with me inside. One student smacked right into the front of Blitzwing's jet form and I laughed maniacally as he moved him out the way and took off.

"Wow, I see why you call us insects now" I laughed.

"By ze vay, I don't think jou vould like it if I called jou insect all ze time, vhat is jour designation?"

"It's Katie but you can call me Static" I said as I relaxed into his leather seats and looked out of his cockpit.

* * *

**Hahahahahahahaha, Blitzwing and I finally met! EEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Tell me what you think so far in a review while I think of some more crazy things me a Blittzy can do! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, Im actually updating for the third time in a row! Im doing well! More lunatics in this chapter and Blittzy's version of fun! XD

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Fun before hell

"I take it were going to the old Sumdac mines then?"

"How do jou know vhere mine live? Not even ze Autobots do!"

"Hahahahaha, I did tell you I know everything!"

"Zhut it jou know it all!" Hothead snapped.

"Hiya Hothead" I shouted as I waved to the front of the jet like a maniac.

"Jou know mine name too insect?"

"Of course, there is Icy the curious calm one, Hothead the one with the flaring temper and Random who is, well, random"

"Intervesting, I vill have fun interrogating jou"

"Ya don't need to interrogate me Icy; I'll tell you all you need to know without hesitation"

"Veally?" his curiosity peaked. "Jour villing to betray jour own kind for us?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Zuch a fascinating creature jou are"

"Thanks, I like you too" I smiled.

Random took over then.

"Ooooh, vant to have so fun?" he said positively giddy with excitement.

"What kind of fun did you have in mind?"

"Zhis" and with that he opened his cockpit and ejected the seat I was sitting on.

I started screaming and laughing at the same time as I waved my hands in the air. I could see the building down below me getting closer and closer, I wasn't worried.

Just before I could hit the top of one of the tallest buildings I was caught in the same kind of seat I was in before.

"Vell?" Random questioned. "Have fun?" he said laughing maniacally.

"THAT WAS FRAGGING AWSOME! CAN WE DO IT AGAIN" I said giddily.

"Jou vant to endanger jour life?"

"Doesn't really matter to be honest, im gunna die eventually" I shrugged as he went back onto his original course.

"No, I von't allow it!" Random exclaimed.

"How you gunna do that then, I am getting older every second that passes you know"

"I vill find a vay!" Icy mumbled to himself.

After that statement came an awkward silence, I hate them so much.

"Umm Icy, do you have a radio in here somewhere?"

"Zure" he said a he switched it on and started flicking through channels.

I heard one of my favourite songs come on and I was sure Blitzwing would like it too.

"Hey Blitz, go back a channel, there's a song on there I really like and im sure Random will too"

He did as I wished and soon we were listening to the sound of bass until I started singing along with a smile normally worn by a mad man.

***Start of song***

Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to  
leave because I'd go berserk? Well...  
You left me anyhow and then the days got worse and worse and now you see  
I've gone completely out of my mind.. And..

They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!  
They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa  
To the funny farm. Where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be  
happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're  
coming to take me away, ha-haaa!

They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!  
They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa  
To the funny farm. Where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be  
happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're  
coming to take me away, ha-haaa!

You thought it was a joke and so you laughed, you laughed when I had said  
that loosing you would make me flip my lid.. RIGHT?  
I know you laughed, I heard you laugh, you laughed you laughed and  
laughed and then you left, but now you know I'm utterly mad... And..

They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!  
They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa  
To the funny farm. Where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be  
happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're  
coming to take me away, ha-haaa!

They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!  
They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa  
To the funny farm. Where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be  
happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're  
coming to take me away, ha-haaa!

They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!  
They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa  
To the happy home, with trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket  
weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes and they're  
coming to take me away, ha-haa!

I cooked your food, I cleaned your house, and this is how you pay me back  
for all my kind unselfish loving deeds.. Huh?  
Well you just wait, they'll find you yet and when they do they'll put you  
in the ASPCA, you mangy mutt! And...

They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa.  
They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa.  
To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy  
to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're coming  
to take me away, ha-haaa!  
To the happy home, with trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket  
weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes and they're  
coming to take me away, ha-haa!  
To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time...

***Song end***

"Ooooh, I love zhat song!" Random giggled.

"So do I Blitz" I laughed still a bit hyper.

Suddenly the radio cut out and someone's voice was heard though the comlink.

"Blitzwing, where are you, you scrapheap!" Megatron's demanding voice echoed throughout the cockpit.

"Juzt coming back mine liege" Icy replied.

"Ooooh, and vith a little present for jou" Random added.

"A present? Im afraid to ask. Just get back to base Blitzwing" Megatron commanded.

"Yez zir!"

"Megatron out"

"Vell? Jou veady?" Icy asked as the edges of the old abandoned Sumdac mines came into view.

"As I'll ever be Icy" I replied as we headed down a dark narrow mine shaft.

* * *

**Sooo how did you like Random's version of fun? Pretty mad huh?**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Oh, if your wondering the song was "There coming to take me away ha haa" by Neurotic fish! XD Love that song!**

**Bye all :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people! Sat in media writing this while listening to fun music! XD**

**Primus I love Blitzwing! XD He's just as mad as me! XD

* * *

**

Chapter 4

"IM BACK MINE LEIGE! HAHAHAHAHA!" cackled Random as he flew down the narrow deep purple mine shaft.

"For primus' sake Blitzwing, SHUT UP!" Megatron commanded.

"But I vought jou missed me?" Random said with his best kicked turbo puppy expression but that didn't work very well.

Megatron arched an optic ridge. "What's that in your hand Blitzwing?"

"Well, my time to shine" I muttered as Blitzwing uncovered me with his hand.

"Its jour present mine liege" Random sang as I face palmed.

"Why would you bring me such an insignificant fleshbag idiot!" Megatron scolded.

That got me pissed.

"HEY!" I shouted from the palm of Blitzwing's hand. "I CAME HERE TO HELP YOU, YOU FRAGGER, I KNOW A HELL OF A LOT MORE THAN YOU ABOUT THE AUTOBOTS!"

Megatron stepped back, a bit surprised by my outburst.

"Did you teach her that language on the way here?"

"Nope, she knew it all bevore I found her, Pluz zome nize bitz of information" Icy replied.

"Fine then human, amaze me" Megatron said bored.

I smirked knowing he would be more than amazed afterwards.

"You are Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. Your second in command is Starscream, unless the glitch has already betrayed for the last time. Your enemy are the Autobots like Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus. You fought in the old wars where you're second in command was again Starscream and your third in command was a telepath named Soundwave who had creations or minicons as you call them, Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, and Laserbeak."

I took a deep breath and took a look at Megatron's face, he looked gobsmacked!

"You also have a secret agent on Cybertron who is called Shockwave; he is disguised as the Autobot Longarm and will wait for your orders once a spacebridge is built to come through so you can take over Cybertron and eliminate the Autobot Elite Guard and take your place as ruler of the universe" I finished.

His jaw was hanging open and he was gaping like a fish.

"I vink zat vent vell, don't jou? Random whispered to me.

I was still smiling like a complete idiot that had just completed a puzzle.

"Well fleshbag, you weren't kidding when you said you know a lot" Megatron admitted, a hint of praise evident in his voice.

"Her name iz Katie mine liege, but she sayz zat she likes being called static, is that right?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Well Static, you will be a fine edition to the Decepticons" Megatron then spoke after consideration.

"SCORE!" I shouted.

"Zcore? Zcore vhat?" Blitzwing asked obviously confused.

"Figure of speech Blittzy" I laughed.

"Anyway, Blitzwing she can share a room with you".

"YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!" Random jumped up and down "Ve can be zlumber buddies!"

I laughed along with him all the while wondering what my new life will be like with the Decepticons.

* * *

**Me: Holy primus! Im never gunna get another wink of sleep again!**

**Blittzy: Zure jou are, I vill look after jou! *Hugs***

**Me: Anyway, review what you think of it while I get Blitzwing to stop crushing me.**

**Bye all XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again all **** back with another mad chapter**

**Primus help us all XD

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Hello Lugnut

Soon after the meeting Blitzwing put me and his shoulder and headed for his room.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" I asked.

"OOOOH VE CAN ANNOY LUGNUT!" Random cackled.

"Ok, so long as he doesn't try to exterminate me im cool with it"

"No vone vill hurt mine little buddy!" he said as he held me to his chest.

"You know you can't protect me every astrosecond of the day unless you turn out to be Wheeljack with another one of his crazy inventions that normally blows up in his face"

"Vut none ov Vheeljacks inventions never blow up in hiz face"

"I got 2 letters for you Blittzy, well, a letter and a number, G 1"

"G1, Vhat does zhat mean?"

"You know, The great wars, Megatron vs Optimus Prime, Autobots vs Unicron and the Decepticons, all that Jazz"

"Jou vill ave to tell me all zhat jou know later"

"Sure but it will take a while"

***5 minutes of meaningless prattle later***

"Here iz lugnuts door" Icy said as he walked in.

"LUGNUT! IM HOME!" Random screamed as I cackled madly.

Lugnut bolted up from his berth moaning and rubbing his helm.

"Blitzwing, for Primus' sake I thought I told you not to wake me from recharge and-"

His one optic zoomed and focused on me and I shifted uncomfortably on Blitwings shoulder.

"What the frag is an insect doing on your shoulder?" he asked as he tilted his helm to one side.

"Oh her" he said as he grabbed me.

"Zhe's mine new little buddy und Megatron zaid zhe can ztay" he answered as he showed me off.

"Hi Lugnut" I waved.

"It know's my name?"

"Ov course zhe doez, Zhe's knows everyzhing avout us" Blittzy said giddily.

"Yep, I know everything there is to know about the Cybertronians, Both the Autobots and Decepticons" I said smiling.

"Oh yeah insect, answer me this then, Who was that femme that we rescued from the spider planet?" he asked.

I laughed.

"Is that the best you got Lugnut? Oh well, that was Blackarachnia who used to be the Autobot Elita-1 until she was bitten by loads of the native species of the planet" I said smugly.

"SHE WAS A FRAGGING AUTOBOT" he yelled.

"Oh come on, wasn't it obvious"

"Yeah, even I knew zhat zhe vas an Autobot bevore" Blitzwing commented.

"How come nobody told me" he whined.

"Oh I don't know Lugnut, maybe because you would try to blow her into smithereens in 2 astroseconds" I laughed.

"Point, you're alright fleshie"

"Thanks" I smiled while looking like an idiot.

"Zee! I told jou zhe vas awesome!" Blitzwing jumped up and down.

"Woah, hold on Blittzy before I lose my lunch" I said while laughing.

As if on cue my stomach started growling and Blitzwing was checking me for injuries in a second.

"Vhat vas zhat? Are jou hurt?"

"Nah, im alright, just a bit hungry though" I replied.

"Ve vill just have to get jou something to eat zhen"

"Sounds like a plan"

"By ze vay, vhat do humans eat?" he asked.

"We have a long way to go" I moaned while face palming.

* * *

**XD **

**YAY! I got Lugnut on my side too now!**

**Now review and I promise I won't sic Blittzy and Lugnut on you! XD**

**Bye all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well im bored so I decided to write some more, but I might not be hyper cause it's early in the morning.**

**Oh well, thank Primus its half term. XD

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Now that I had Lugnut on my side I felt like I could anything I wanted, well, without making Megatron so mad that he would step on me.

Once we said our goodbyes to Lugnut, Blitzwing took me back to his quarters and set me on his desk.

I had to explain to Blitzwing what I had to eat in order to survive and other, ehem, bodily functions.

Let's just say I won't be looking him in the optic for a while.

"Ztatic, Itz Time to go" Icy spoke as he held out his hand for me to jump on.

"Sooo, how do you plan on getting all the stuff I need? I don't have any money" I asked.

"Vell, ve could zteal it or ve could uze zhis" Icy replied holding out a credit card.

"People vill vonder vere zheir money vent zooner or later" Random cackled.

I laughed along with him because I knew we would never get caught.

"Where are you two idiots going?" Megatron asked lazily looking at his sword while we walked past his throne giggling.

"Ve are going to get Ztatic zome necezzities (necessities) Lord Megatron" Icy spoke still walking.

"Well make sure if you run into any Autobots call for some back up, I don't need a repeat of last time" Megatron said sitting upright while Random started laughing madly to himself.

I peeked around blitzwing's hand to look at Megatron.

"Sir, what happened last time?" my curiosity peaked.

"I had to pull him out of a building he got stuck in and then we spent days picking the rubble out of his armour" Megatron moaned.

"Let me guess, Bulkhead's wreaking ball?" I asked.

"Bulkhead's wreaking ball" He answered back as I started chuckling to myself.

"Bet that had to hurt" I said to Blitzwing when we walked out of Megatron sight and through a tunnel to get out into the woods.

Icy hesitated then nodded.

"I can't zell a lie to jou" Icy said.

"Thanks blitz" I said when he put e on the ground and transformed.

I quickly hopped into Blitzwing's cockpit while he tinted the windows to stop the glaring sunlight from blinding me.

I noticed the radio was still playing softly but it was playing a soft lullaby-ish tune.

I yawned automatically.

Icy chuckled "Jou can have a little nap vhile ve get zhere if jou vant, jou have had a long day".

"Not a bad idea" I said as I fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is a bit short and uneventful but my brain isn't really working in the morning. Lol**

**Make sure you review because they make me oh so happy and I need cheering up right now. **

**Bye all! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back and im absolutely stuffed. **

**Sorry for not updating sooner but i'm stuck at a complete writers block and I dont like it :/**

* * *

Chapter 7 

"Ztatic, vake up, ve're here" Blitzwing shouted as he did a barrel roll in the sky to prove his point.

I ended up waking up upside down because Random had taken to staying that way when he came out of his fancy manoeuvre.

"Well, this is an interesting way to wake up" I yawned.

He chuckled "enjoy jour nap?"

"Very much so" I said while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "I didn't kick you did I?" I asked starting to panic.

"No, Vhy, do jou normally move in jour sleep?"

"Sometimes but not very much, I don't think anyway" I laughed.

He turned back round so I was facing up and my hair went everywhere. I grumbled while trying to straighten it out.

"Vell, since jour avake now, vhere should ve park?"

"Umm, you know the city better then I do, just don't land in any place where you can catch attention"

*One abandoned building later*

"So, where should a go?" I asked confused.

"Zhis vay, vollow me" as he said that his holoform popped up next to me.

He was well distributed in each area, muscled abs and bulging biceps (most likely hot head's doing). I couldn't stop myself from ogling him.

Random saw my face and let out a mad laugh and got in a seductive pose.

"Like vhat jou see?" he joked.

I started blushing like mad, he of course saw that and started poking a prodding me until I broke down laughing. He soon caught on and started to tickle me. I was nearly to a state of tears when he finished still letting out little giggles until he picked me up and put me on his shoulders.

"I haven't done this since I was a kid!" I yelled, loving the feeling.

"Kid?" Icy inquired.

"Youngling in your language" I laughed while I held onto his beige hat he wore over his head with goggles settling neatly on the top.

"Zhall ve go zhopping zhen?"

"As long as it doesnt take too long it's fine with me, I hate shopping"

He started off walking without putting me down, which I was quite happy about but we got a few odd stares and a couple of girls started drooling over him but I quickly gave them a look that could melt ice and the one fingered salute while random laughed his head off.

"Zealous much?" he laughed.

"I don't get jealous, I get possessive and sometimes take revenge" I said with a sadistic grin that a little boy saw and he started to cry.

"By the way, do you know where we are going Icy?"

"Jeah, I flew into ze zhopping complex a couple of timez"

I started to snicker at the image that came to mind once he said it.

"Dodging autobots?" I asked.

"Jeah, zhey dont veally put up a vight zhough" Hothead said, sounding dissapointed.

"Chin up Blitzy, something will happen soon, if not you can teach me how to fight and we can spar" I said while playing with the goggles on his cap.

"Oooh goody, jou can go up againzt ze flezhies vhile ve go up againzt ze autobots" Random clapped happily, if I hadn't been holding on I will have fallen flat on my arse.

"Easy Blittzy, ya dont want me to fall off, do you?" I giggled out while holding on and digging my so called 'claws' into his shoulders.

"If jou vall I vill catch jou" Icy genuinley smiled.

"Woooo! Yay for me not getting hurt" I yelled getting some weird looks, not that I didn't already, come on, a teenage girl riding on a near adult, if not mature guy's shoulders, doesn't that seem a bit strange.

"So Blitz, what do you like to do" I smirked while leaning on his cap contently.

"Vell..." he cackled madly.

* * *

**Look, I am stuck at a major writers block and I would appriciate some help.**

**If you have any idea's of what could happen at the shopping scene next please put them in a review and I might be able to get the chapter up faster.**

**Oh, and sorry this is incredibly short but I ran out idea's.**

**Bye for now all XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! My boyfriend helped me bring some idea's into my head! YAY!**

**He sorts my mind out ^_^**

**Anywho, I will try and make this chapter a bit funnier**

**Enjoy XD**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Look Blitz! There it is! There it is! That's where we can go to shop" I squealed, bouncing up and down on Blitzwings shoulders.

"Vor zomevone who hatez zhopping jou zeem awvully excited" Icy remarked chuckling to himself.

"Its not shopping im excited about!"

"Oh, zhen vhat iz?"

"The ability to freak people out!" I smiled like a mad scientist.

"Vell, iv it makes jou happy" Random started laughing.

"I vill be happy too!" he shouted running around and waving his arms about like a mad man with me joining him and scaring some people beyond belief.

We arrived at the shopping centre with a record amount of weird looks and in loads of time. Laughing our heads off madly we went into the first shop I saw, which was a women's clothes shop.

Blitzwing put me down and I went off to search for some baggy jeans and tops that were dark in colour. (What can I say, im a goth)

I remembered I also needed undergarments but with Blitzy following me I couldn't stop a blush from spreading across my face.

He picked up a lacy bra and put it on top of his head.

"Vhat iz zhe point ov zhis contraption?" Icy asked and I turned around and facepalmed.

"You're not supposed to wear it on your head, it isnt a hat. Your supposed to wear it to... well..." and I made a gesture to my oversized bust. (In my opinion anyway)

"Oh, vell zhis iz very intruiging" Icy spoke, clearly in his studying mode when he started to study the bra.

I quickly moved away from him in search of some other things I needed, stuff that didn't really concern him.

Once I got to the checkout Blitzy had come to stand behind me, thankfully without the lacy bra, and pulled out a credit card. I arched a brow at him and he just shrugged without a care in the world.

Once we had purcashed everything I wanted, with Blitzwing carrying quite a few of the bags, we headed outside into the beaming sunshine.

I looked into the parking lot and laid my eyes on all of the cars but one struck me as quite unusual. There was a green armoured truck and yellow compact vehicle parked next to each other. My mind was working hard to piece it together so I stopped Blitzwing indoors, resulting in me getting a confused look.

"Ztatic, vhat iz zhe matter?" he asked, tilting his head.

I looked back outside and then my mind clicked. I turned back to Blitzwing slowly.

"Autobot's, in the car park" I whispered to him while making him have a look.

"Perhapz zhey havent zpotted uz yet?"

As soon as he said that the Autobots holoforms came round the corner where we were currently standing with a smiling Sari between them.

The bumblebee holoform took one look at Blitzy's holoform and got into a fighting position.

"What are you doing here decepti-scum" Bumblebee obnoxiously said.

Bulkhead soon caught on to what his small friend was talking about and gave a glare that could crack stone right at Blitzy while Sari just stood confused.

Blitzwing stood infront of me in a protective manner and sent his own death glare back at them.

"Vell Autobots, I do not vish to get into a vight vith jou right now" Icy spoke calmly.

I was currently hiding behind Blitzy but I poked my head out to see what was going on. Bulkhead noticed me and nudged Bumblebee.

"Hey Bumblebee, I think he's trying to kidnap that girl" He said pointing to me.

Bumblebee looked at me and got into a position that looked like he could pounce at any moment.

"Let her go Blitzwing and nobody has to get hurt" Bumblebee shouted, trying to be a hero.

I had enough of this bumbling idiot already, he reminded me too much of the boys at my school.

"Listen you pipsqueak of an Autobot, Blitzwing did not kidnap me, I willingly decided to go with him, so back off before I start to get mad" I growled at him.

Bumblebee was too shocked to say anything so Sari did instead.

"You cant go with the Decepticon's, their evil!"

"Stupid techno-organic, why do you think I went with them in the first place" I said with an evil smirk.

She backed off a bit, obviously scared by my answer.

"Bumblebee, the Decepticon's must have brainwashed her, no human can think like that" Bulkhead exclaimed to Bumblebee.

I lowered my head as my rage began to take over. Blitzwing noticed this and took a step back, a little startled about how mad I was getting.

My hands were shaking in barely controlled anger. 'HOW DARE THEY SAY THAT I HAD BEEN BRAINWASHED!'.

"LISTEN YOU FRAGGING GLITCHES" I ran up to Bumblebee and with a strength I never knew I had I lifted him off the ground by his shirt collar.

I put my face deadly close to his and with a frightning voice I spoke, with every hint of evil in my voice.

"I am nobody's toy, I will not be told of what I am or what I should do. This is my life, I live it how I want to and if you, or any of your slagging team mates have a problem with that, by all mean's go and join the matrix because I will make your life a living hell and not even Primus or Unicron will be able to save you" and with that said I dropped him on the ground and sent a glare at Bulkhead.

He backed off with Sari while Bumblebee scrambled to get up and out of my range.

I smirked evily and grabbed a hold of Blitzwings arm, who was looking so proud, and we made our way out of the shopping centre and back to his body.

"Vow, jou zure zcared zhe crap out ov zhat Autobot" he remarked.

"What can I say, he pissed me off, plus, i've always wanted to say what I though about that stupid mini-bot" I looked to him.

He had the biggest grin on his face.

"My little ztatic iz growing up!" He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Now, let's get back home" I smiled.

"Jou conzider zhe Decepticon base jour home alveady?" he asked.

"Of course I do. It's where my family is, isnt it" I beamed.

"Vamily? Ve're jour vamily?"

"Yes, you understand me and treat me as if I were one of your species, as if I had been with you for my entire life"

"Vell zhen, letz go home" he smiled while putting a protective arm around my shoulders and pulling me into him.

I was content for one of the first times in my life.

* * *

**So, what do you think of it.**

**I wasn't origianally going to make it so fluffy but it came into my head so what the hell!**

**I really do dispise that stupid yellow minibot.**

**Please Review and favourite :)**

**See ya next chapter XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Back again! XD **

**Wow, I'm on a roll with writing!**

**Thankyou for all the idea's you have been putting in the reviews! **

**They've helped me alot! :D**

**I will be putting most of them in the next chapter as I like to keep my chapters short**

**Hope ya like XD**

* * *

Chapter 9

We arrived at the base in no time at all, seriously, I had no idea that Blittzy could move that fast.

"Wow, you made alot of time" I smirked in his hand while he jumped down the little shaft we went down before.

"I just vanted to zhow lord Megatron jour little argument with zhe autobot, zhat's all" Random said gleefully.

"You recorded it!"

"Ov courze I did, ve vouldn't vant Megatron to mizz zhe action, pluz, I have a veeling zhat he vill be very happy vith jou" Icy chuckled while he put me onto the ground to walk.

He was still smirking when we walked into the throne room where Megatron was sitting. Megatron noticed this and cocked a brow at us.

"Ok, what in the name of Primus did you do this time Blitzwing" he groaned, expecting the worst.

"Awww! Vhy do jou alvays think zhat I did zomething vrong?" Random whined.

"Because everything bad revolves around you" he spoke, slouching in his throne slightly.

By this time I was bent over doubled laughing my head off.

"What are you laughing at human?" Megatron asked.

"Just his expression!" I laughed, pointing at Random.

Random in question was pulling the most pathetic face ever and you just couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Aww Blitzy, cheer up and put that manaical grin back on your face-plates" I smiled as I patted the bottom of his leg sypathetically.

Megatron finally had enough when Blitzwing carried on sulking.

"For Primus' sake Blitzwing, what is it?" Megatron shouted, getting a bit agitated.

Random lifted his head up fast and started smiling and jumping on the spot, he looked like a puppy who had just been given a new toy to play with.

"Play zhis, play zhis, play zhis!" he giddilly stated as he threw some sort of chip at Megatron who caught it with ease.

He stood out of his throne and went to a computer console with me and Blitzwing trailing shortly behind. Megatron picked me up and put me on the edge of the console while he inserted the chip Random had thrown at him. The screen fizzled to life and a picture of me and Bumblebee's holoform came up on screen.

"I thought I told you to contact me if you ran into any Autobots" Megatron scolded Blitzwing who shrank back a bit.

"But zir, it vasn't me who vought zhe Autobot'z" he said as inoccently as possible while pointing a finger at me.

Megatron just looked at me with a challenging smirk.

"What, your saying the little femme decided to fight the Autobots?" he laughed as I grew fustrated.

"Watch it, see who will be laughing in the end" I smirked evilly, quickly covering my mouth once I realised what I said and who I said it to.

"What did you do to her Blitzwing? She seems to have alot more courage and spunk than before" Megatron asked, glaring slightly at me.

"I honeztly have no idea zir" Icy said.

"Well, we shall do as the little femme wishes" Megatron retorted with every hint of sarcasm in his voice.

He pushed the play button on the console and I hid my blushing face from view once I heard my voice replaying from the speakers.

* * *

_**"LISTEN YOU FRAGGING GLITCHES"**_

_**"I am nobody's toy, I will not be told of what I am or what I should do. This is my life, I live it how I want to and if you, or any of your slagging team mates have a problem with that, by all mean's go and join the matrix because I will make your life a living hell and not even Primus or Unicron will be able to save you"**_

* * *

I wouldnt dare look up to see what their expressions were, all of my courage drained from my body.

Suddenly I heard clapping. I looked up and saw Megatron looking at me with a pleased but suprised smirk while clapping his hands.

"Well, it seems our little femme really does hate the Autobots" he said cheerfully while tapping me on the head, the way an owner would do to a pet when they had done well.

"This is a brilliant development indeed" he said, still smiling.

Lugnut, hearing the commotion from his room came charging in thinking something was wrong, guns out as well.

"Ah Luggy, zo nice of jou to join uz" Random smiled as he jumped to his side and started glomping him.

Megatron stooped low to me with a quizical expression.

"What is he doing?" he asked lowly, so no one but me and him could hear.

"He's glomping Lugnut, probably learnt that off me" I chuckled.

"Glomping?" he asked, still confused.

"Extreme form of hugging, popular at anime conventions" I replied still highly amused by this whole situation.

He stood up and offered his hand to me, which I jumped on, even though I knew if he got angry he could crush me in a single fist clench.

He cleared his voice to get the squabbling Deception's attention while he sat down in his throne and allowed me to sit on the arm rest.

Once Blitzwing and Lugnut had stopped having their little scurmish they both stood at attention in front of their leader.

"Mech's, I have decided, due to that rather entertaining display, that Static shall be initiated to join the Decepticon's, permenantly" he spoke while looking at me.

"If that is what she chooses of course" he smirked, obviously thinking that I would chicken out.

"You know what I say, Bring, It, On!" I shouted happily while meeting Megatron's watchful gaze.

"Very well, we shall make you into a true Decepticon tommorow, once we have all had some recharge" Megatron said nudging me towards the edge of the throne.

I jumped off smirking until Blitzwing caught me.

"Vhy zhe hell vould jou do zomething like zhat" Hot-head shouted, shaking me a little.

"Cause I knew you would catch me" I smiled pleasantly.

He grumbled under his something under his breath that sounded like 'Stupid fleshies' but I could tell he was joking because he wore and small smile on his face.

"Lets go to bed Blitzy" I yawned as I leaned back in his hand.

As everyone went to retire to their quarters, no one noticed a flashing signal on the control panel that signalled an incoming call.

* * *

**Well, sorry to leave it at quite a crappy place but I wanna try some cliffy's XD**

**Anywho, review and I will be putting some idea's people have put in reviews in the story! XD **

**YAY for reviews! XD**

**Bye for now all! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woo! Back again! 10****th**** Chapter! XD**

**It's very short because I am absolutely knackered.**

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Chapter 10

To say I slept like a baby was the understatement of the millennium. Since they hadn't actually got a bed for me yet I had to sleep on Blitzwing's chest, and by primus was it comfy and warm. I felt like I had the protection of a thousand armies.

"Oi! Ztatic! Vake up" Blitzwing prodded me from where I was curled up in a ball on his chest.

"Less wakey, more sleepy" I mumbled as I tried to bat away his finger.

He chuckled lightly which made his chest vibrate. He picked me up by putting his fingers gently on my stomach and lifting me up. I wouldn't have none of it and I fell back to sleep basically suspended in mid air.

I registered him getting up and walking though a couple of doors with me still in my same position. Seriously, how early was it? Couldn't they let me sleep in?

"I see you had a bit of trouble waking her up Blizwing" Megatron chuckled in what direction I could assume was his throne.

"Jeah, I don't know how zhe could zleep in considering it vas her iniziation today" he said while shaking me slightly.

"I don't care; it's too early to be doing anything! And if you don't take me back to bed this instant Blitzwing, I am going to go medieval on your aft!" I shouted, getting slightly infuriated at being in this position.

I lifted my head up and opened my bleary eyes and sent a death glare in Blitzy's direction which had the effect I wanted. He all but flew to Megatron's throne and set me down in my curled up position again. I started shivering since I had left the warmth of what was Blitzwing's hand.

I felt a shadow move over me and in an instant I was warm again. I relaxed into my position even more and let out a slight mew from the warmth I was being supplied with. (Yes I like to curl up to something warm in the mornings)

I tilted my head up slightly and looked over the hand that was radiating heat. I saw it was Megatron keeping me warm so I lowered my head into my arms again and smiled contently.

I knew I could get into their sparks eventually.

* * *

**Told you it was short, all I want to do is go to sleep (and in real life)**

**Hope ya like this tiny bit of fluffiness.**

**Bye for now all ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ever get the feeling to do something stupid on a sugar rush? Cause that's how I feel right now! XD**

**Anyways, On with the story!**

**Letting the sugar do the talking instead of my brain so dont judge me if i do something mad!**

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Chapter 11

I woke up in one of the weirdest positions ever. I was wrapped around Megatron's little finger, so tight that he could lift up his hand and I still wouldnt fall off.

I let go of him and started log rolling around, trying to get the blood rushing back through my body. I had the feeling I was being watched so I looked up and Megatron, Lugnut and Blitzwing were watching me with bemused expressions until that quickly changed to confusion.

"Guten Morgen! Wie geht es Ihnen heute?" I smiled at Blitzwing as I attempted to stand up but couldnt get my legs to respond.

"Ich bin gut, genießen Sie Ihren Schlaf?" Icy replied smugly.

"Yes I did, thanks for asking" I beamed, alot happier now that I had my 12 hours sleeping time.

"Well, you werent being very agreeable this morning, as I recall you threatened poor Blitzwing into letting you sleep longer" Megatron butted in.

"Yeah well, im cranky if I dont get sleep. Plus, what was the Primus forsaked time this morning when you decided to wake me up!" I all but yelled at Blitzwing, feeling a bit ashamed when Random decided to make an appearance and he started looking put out.

"It vas only five am" he said, looking like a dejected puppy.

"Ergh, just dont let it happen again, only wake me up if it's after nine, ok?" I said beconing him over.

He came over and crouched by the arm of the throne I was currently standing on, nodded silently, and carried on sulking.

"None of that now, come on, I forgive you, you didnt know" I said kindly, stretching my arm out and touching the top of his helm in a comforting manor.

He nodded his head silently in a fed up way and held out his hand for me.

"Dont you have an energon goodie that could cheer him up or something?" I turned to Megatron.

"Afraid not youngling" he answered.

'What would be good in cheering up a decepticon lutienent who acts like a child, braniac and hothead at the same time?' I thought.

"Blittzy, why is a raven like a writing desk?" I smirked.

Immediatly Icy appeared and looked like he was concentrating really hard.

"Dat iz a very hard quvesion" he said looking at me, slightly confused, "I muzt ponder it furver".

"Well, you can ponder it all you want if you take to the rest room and shower room" I smiled sweetly, silently hoping that he would buy it.

"Vight! Ov courze!" he saluted as he started walking away with me in his hand.

I gave Megatron a wink and a thumbs up sign and he just nodded back to me.

"Just dont take to long, and Blitzwing" he bellowed as Blitzwing turned round to look at his leader.

"Make sure to give her those clothes we talked about" he smiled kindly (if that is possible).

Blitzwing nodded back making me feel like I was missing something important.

Random came to and looked down at me in his hand, giddily squealed and ran off to what I assumed to be the shower room which left me thinking...

'What the hell was that all about?'

* * *

**Yep, short again but it's gradually building up.**

**If you are wondering why a raven is like a writing desk the answer is simple.**

**It has inky quills ^_^**

**Review and favourite, i'll see if i can update again tommorow (for you autobotgirl2)**

**See ya XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, im going to see if i can update again tonight.**

**My boyfriend has put me in a happy mood today so i figure, why not carry on writing.**

**Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 12

"So...are you sure this is the way to the shower room?" I asked Random who was currently skipping down the hall wearing that happy grin on his face, I guess he cheered up from earlier.

"Ja, zhen I vill get jou jour zuprize" he smiled.

"What suprise? Tell me, please please please Random" I begged, going so far as to try and climb up his armour and give him puppy dog eyes.

"Nein, under ztrict orderz not to tell jou until jou zee" he said in a sing-song voice.

"Well, you best get me to the shower rooms fast cause I wanna see what this suprise is" I said excitedly.

"Vell, ve are here" he said, gently (or not) putting me on the ground near the door and then he ran off in a random direction singing london bridge is falling down.

I laughed thinking how lucky I was to have this new family, even if they are a bit evil, so what? I fit in here and im loved, and that's all that matters to me right now at this moment in time.

I headed through the human size doorway and into a spacious room, with a bed?

"What the slagging Unicron slayer?" I shouted suprised.

"Zhat vas a pervect kodak moment" Random laughed as he took a picture while I was standing like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What is this Blittzy?" I asked tentatively still studying the room.

"Diz iz jour initiation prezent off me and lugnut" Icy answered with a smile on his normally harsh looking face.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" I squealed.

"Vhat? Dont jou like it?" he asked, a frown spreading slightly on his face.

"I love it Blittzy! Thankyou so much!" I yelled, running around in circles and then stopping and hugging Icy's face that was in the doorway.

"Eh hem, vell, jou zhould probably go vor a zhower now, and vhen jou come back out, zhere vill be anozer zuprize vaiting vor jou" Icy replied, a blush slowly spreading across his faceplates.

"Ok!" I beamed as i grabbed a towel off one of the railings on the wall and ran into the bathroom through an arched doorway.

Inside the bathroom was nice and spacious, it looked like one of those bathroom's you see off adverts, except 100x better.

I walker over to the silver encrusted shower and turned the button so that it went to the temperature I wanted. I stepped into the drissle of water and felt like I had died and gone to the matrix. I looked to my left and saw all the toiletries that I bought while shopping were neatly arranged on the shelving at the side, just within reach.

I smiled, letting the water cascade down my body, while letting out a sigh. I started to sing out of sheer contentment.

*Start song*

_Who's there knocking at my window?  
The owl and the Dead Boy  
This night whispers my name  
All the dying children_

Virgin snow beneath my feet  
Painting the world in white  
I tread the way  
and lose myself into a tale

Come hell or high water  
My search will go on  
Clayborn Voyage without an end

A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Come someone make my heavy heart light  
Come undone  
Bring me back to life

A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Come someone make my heavy heart light  
It all starts with a lullaby

Journey homeward bound  
The sound of a dolphin calling  
Tearing off the mask of man  
The tower-my sole guide

This is who I am  
Escapist  
Paradise Seeker  
Farewell, time to fly  
Out of sight  
Out of time  
Away from all lies

A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze

A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Come someone make my heavy heart light  
Come undone  
Bring me back to life

A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Come someone make my heavy heart light  
It all starts with a lullaby

A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Come someone make my heavy heart light  
Come undone  
Bring me back to life

A nightingale...  
In a Golden Cage...

*End song*

Stepping out of the shower I grabbed the towel I had collected earlier before and wrapped it around my body. It felt like silk, but alot warmer and fluffier. I felt a prick on my chest and looked down to see my Decepticon emblem necklace sitting neatly in the middle.

I smiled inwardly and thought 'Soon i'll have a real one to remind everyone who I am'.

I came out of my bathroom to see a note resting neatly next to what looked like a cloth present.

I went over and read the note:

_Static,_

_You will soon be one of the proud faction and serve and learn under my leadership. I see great potential in you, I look forward to training you on how to be a true Decepticon warrior. As a welcoming gift Blitzwing and Lugnut have made you your own personal living space, and now it is my turn. I hope you will wear these articles of clothing with pride._

_Megatron_

I smiled and looked over to the neatly wrapped present. I unravled the bow and the rest came off itself.

It was a beautiful outfit, black leggings which went to my ankles with a slight purple trim at the bottom, a short dress, a bit above the knee's, which was deep purple, silver and black with long sleeves and a v-neck collar. It had several belt loops in it with a silver and amythest incrusted belt, and boots that went just below the knee that I could just slip on which were black and silver with a slight heel (like a seekers foot).

I noticed a sword by the side of it (like a katana), it was pure silver with a purple and onyx encrusted handle that would fit nicely into my hand and onto the belt.

I quickly dried myself off and put on the outfit which I absolutely adored. It fit perfectly in all the right places and I couldnt help but admire it in the mirror.

'I have to thank Megatron for this'

I turned towards the doorway, attached the sword to my dress, as a new type of confidence settled in my mind.

"Im ready" I smirked, wandering off in what direction I assumed the command centre was.

* * *

**So, what do you think, I think the dress pictured in my mind came out alright in writing.**

**I'm loving writing this story, plus, I told you I would update again by tommorow.**

**Review for me please ^_^**

**Bye for now all XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Helloooo People! **

**I went to go see Transformers 3 for the second time today ^_^**

**I am officially obsessed.**

**I Think you all know what this chapter is about, dont cha?**

**My wisdom teeth are coming through and it's hurting me sooo bad! Feel sorry for me! :(**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 13

I walked into the command centre which was pitch black save the little purple lights dotting the walls. I could just see Megatron in the throne on the podium that oversaw the whole room.

"Thank you for joining us Static" Megatron spoke in a deep voice that sent weird vibrations up my spine.

When he said us I looked to my side where I saw Blitzwing and Lugnut leaning against the wall with serious looks on their face plates.

"The time has come to initiate you into the ranks of the Decepticons" He continued as I knelt down to one knee.

"Repeat after me, I pledge my unquestioning loyalty to Megatron and the Decepticon cause"

"I pledge my unquestioning loyalty to Megatron and the Decepticon cause" I replied my voice monotonous.

"I shall devote my spark, or in your case heart, to acheiving our goal of a Decepticon controlled Cybertron by any means necessary" he recited.

"I shall devote my heart to acheiving our goal of a Decepticon controlled Cybertron by any means necessary"

"And annihilate all who have driven us from our rightful home world" he said as he picked up a glowing rod with a steaming hot Decepticon symbol at the end of it.

"And annihilate all who have driven us from our rightful home world" I spoke clearly with an evil smirk on my face that would have made and Autobot scared.

"Surrender is not an option" he raised his clenched fist as he stepped close to me and stooped low.

"Surrender is not an option"

"Welcome brave Decepticon, your destiny awaits" he said proudly as he stabbed the emblem into my skin.

It was pure agony, that is the only way to discribe it. It felt like every vein and cell I had in my body was being set alight. I bit my bottom lip to hold in a scream, reminding myself that I had to be brave for the Decepticon cause now, no matter what may happen.

I started seeing black spots in front of my eyes and the smell of burnt skin and copper blood spilled out into the open air.

I fought to keep my eyes open but i just couldnt hold it any longer.

I passed out on the cold floor of the room.

* * *

**Sorry this one is short, i just wanted it to be the initiation scene.**

**If your wondering where i got the things Megatron says its from the episode 'A bridge too close' part 1. It's when Megatron turns Scrapper and Mixmaster into Decepticons.**

**Dont forget to review.**

**Bye for now all XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, i got a review right after i put the story up requesting the next chapter**

**So i am :)**

**Sorry i couldn't put it on right after because my netbook wasnt allowing it...cause it's stupid XD**

**Enjoy XD**

* * *

Chapter 14

I woke up suprisingly not hurting like a thousand Lugnut's just jumped on my chest. I was nice and warm and so comfy it felt like I was floating on air. I looked around and saw I was in the room Blitzwing and Lugnut designed for me, sat in the bed surrounded by loads of cushions and thick fluffy blankets.

I didnt want to get out of the bed at all, not to face the cold air of the mine, however I heard giant footsteps coming down the hall.

'Wait a minute, I wasnt able to hear them before from this room' I thought.

Icy came walking into the room in his holoform and looked shocked to see me awake.

"Ztatic, Vhat are jou doing avake, jou zhould be vesting" he said running over and trying to get me to lie back down again.

"Why?, I feel fine" I said shrugging it off.

"But... all zhe ozer Dezepticonz take dayz to vecover vrom ze initiation" he said in slight shock that I wasnt in immense pain.

"Oh well, I must be different" I smiled.

"Vait a minute, zhere's zomething different about jou" Icy said putting his holoforms face right next to mine and staring at me.

"What are you talking about? I dont feel different" I said as I pushed his face slightly out the way and slung my legs round to touch the floor.

I stood up and realised the floor was farther away than it normally was. I looked at Icy's holoform, which had come to stand next to me, and took in the information.

'Wasnt I only up to his knee last time I checked, why the hell does the top of my head now reach his neck?' I contemplated.

"Ok...Something isnt right Blitzwing" I said looking at him.

His holoform had gone slack jawed, which you dont see often.

"Hey, what's the matter Icy? Stop staring at me like that!" I said starting to get a bit weirded out by his gaze.

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the massive full length mirror across the room.

"Just look at jourself Ztatic" he said pointing to the mirror.

I turned to look at what he was pointing at in the mirror, I could see his holoform and a woman standing by him and...

'Wait, where is my reflection?' I asked myself.

I reached up to scratch the top of my head in confusion when the woman in the mirror did the same.

"WHAT THE PIT?" I all but yelled.

I inched forward slightly unsure. I put my hand on the cold smooth surface of the mirror and so did the other woman in the mirror, in the exact same spot. I reached up to touch my face and the reflection did the same.

"By the allspark" I breathed out awed.

I realised the person I had been gawking at was my mirror image. I looked like a totally new person. I had long skinny legs that you see on a runner and a completely flat stomach, which I know I didnt have before. I had long slim arms and some sharp looking fingernails on each hand.

My face was what shocked me the most, my skin had gone a pure white colour and I had no imperfections at all on the flawless skin. My hair had gone to a jet black colour with deep purple highlights and had grown to half way down my back, alot different from my old short hair that went to my shoulders.

Then I looked at my eyes.

They were glowing, but that wasnt what stood out the most, they were a vibrant shade of blood red.

My mouth hung open as I tried to take all this new information in, my toungue ran over my teeth and a felt that I had some slight fangs. I looked at them closer in the mirror and saw that they were small, but looked very sharp.

"What happened to me?" I asked Icy, silently hoping he would know the answer.

"Maybe zhe Dezepticon programing inzide zhe inzignia intervered vith jour organic zide" he spoke casually.

"I vonder vhat elze it changed" he mused.

"Im not sure, but if it's anything as shocking as this suprise, were in for a long day" I said stretching.

* * *

**Another short chapter but I wanted to get this up before I fall asleep.**

**I promise the next one will try to be a bit longer and more eventful.**

**Until then, dont forget to review and tell me what you think**

**Bye for now all XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, it seems if i read through my story again I get more idea's to put into it**

**So here I am updating again, because people have requested it**

**But before I do i'd like to thank all my reviewers for giving me hope to continue with this story. Thankyou..xx**

**This chapter is dedicated to my most loyal reviewer, Autobotgirl2 because she never gave up on me... :)**

**Enjoy guys XD**

* * *

Chapter 15

"So, what kind of tests were you thinking of Icy?" I inquired.

"Vell, zome phyzical and mental testz are in order but virst ve have to report to lord Megatron about zhis development, vell avter jou put on zome dezent clothing" he chuckled.

I looked down at myself and saw I was in short-shorts and a tank top which had obviously shrunk.

"But all of the clothes I bought wont fit me anymore, nor will that present lord Megatron gave me" I started.

"Vell, zhe clozing lord Megatron gave jou iz made up ov a zpezial material that ztretches vithout vearing thin, it iz also a vine metal material zhat vill protect jou like zhe armour ve have, it's actually made vrom zhe zame type ov metal ve have" he smiled at me.

"Where did it go then?" I asked.

"In zhere" he said as he pointed to a wardrobe situated at the other end of the room.

"Ok, thank you Blitzy" I smiled as I hugged him round the waist and turned to go to the wardrobe.

"Jour velcome Ztatic" Icy said as he walked through the door to give me some privacy to get changed.

I opened the black and silver wardrobe and looked inside at the 5 different outfits.

'I thought I only had one'

I skimmed through the different outfits and came across one that I thought would be perfect for today.

It was a black body suit with a v-neck with long legs that would go to my ankles and long arms that would go to my wrists with dark purple shorts with the black belt and short dark purple thin strapped top that stopped just below my bust and had a v shape in the top.

The shoes were like the other pair I wore for my initiation except instead of a silver heel it was dark purple. I noticed my sword on a stand at the bottom of the wardrobe and 2 small jewel incrusted daggers next to it.

I picked up the daggers wondering where they should go when I looked at my boots. They had two little slots in them and I put the daggers into the slot and it looked like they were a part of the boot from the beggining. I quickly put on the outfit, attached the sword onto the belt of the shorts, and brushed my now long hair.

I put my hair into a bobble so that it would stay out of my eyes for the day when something caught my eye. It was my new Decepticon symbol, it was raised from my skin and it was a pure silver colour on the outline and purple near the center, I touched it and it was pure metal. I smiled at how it now looked and set out through the door where Blitzwing was currently waiting.

"New outfit?" he asked.

"Yep, don't know where it came from but it fits like a dream" I gave him a thumbs up.

We started walking down the corridor which I was starting to memorise when Lugnut decided to show up.

"Morning Blitzwing, I take it you have already checked up on Static" he spoke, not yet noticing me walking on the other side of Blitzwing.

"Ja, and zhe iz fit az a fiddle az zhe vleshies put it" he winked down at me.

I had to stifle a giggle.

"Well then, where is she?" Lugnut asked as I sneaked around so that I was behind him.

I tapped on the back of his foot and he turned around and looked at me. His optic shrunk smaller and he looked back at Blitzy.

"Why did you bring another fleshie into the base?" he asked.

"Seriously Lugnut, I didnt change that much!" I shouted while stomping my foot.

Blitzwing just tilted his head and nodded.

"Ok, well maybe I did but you should be able to recognise the fragging Decepticon symbol that is currently imbedded in my chest" I glared at him.

"What in Primus' name happened to you?" Lugnut asked at he took a closer look at me.

"Dont know i'm afraid, Icy's got a vague idea of what might have happened" I shrugged not that bothered.

Lugnut looked at Blitzwing for a moment until Icy shook his head.

"I vill tell jou in a minute vhen I tell lord Megatron"

"Fair enough" he replied.

I walked back round to Blitzwing's side just as we came through the door to get to the command center.

Remembering what happened in here before sent a little shiver down my spine but I immediatly ignored it.

Megatron noticed us coming in and sat up in his throne before anyone saw him slouching.

As soon as he laid his optics on me he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Static? You look different" he chuckled.

"Yeah well, at least i'm taller now, being short is no fun at all" I laughed. (No offence short people but we cant do much can we).

"Admittidly so, now, how did that happen to you?" he asked, his tone immediatly switching to that of a leader.

"Zhat iz vhat I vant to vind out today, iv Ztatic iz ok vith doing zome tezts" he looked down at me.

'He's asking my permission?' I thought slightly shocked.

"Sure, i'd love to find out what happened to me" I nodded back up to him.

"How about ve ztart zhe phyzical test now?" he smirked with an evil glint in his optic.

'I dont like that look'

Hothead took over fast and fired his cannon just inches from my feet.

I jumped back halfway across the room with a shocked but angry look on my face.

"HOTHEAD! WHAT THE FRAG?" I yelled at him while dodging the shots he threw at me.

"Come on Ztatic, don't jou vant to hit me?" he yelled while firing a little faster.

I was running around in circles physically and mentally.

'Dont get yourself cornered cause then you will be an easy target' I mentally yelled.

I saw a stray shot zoom upwards and hit the ceiling, bits of stone and rubble came raining down.

'Oh slag' I thought and mouthed.

* * *

**Ooooh cliffie! Hahahahaha, i had to leave it at that.**

**I'm evil arent i? XD**

**Well, you know the drill, review. I want at least one review before I put up the next chapter ^_^**

**Bye for now all XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well I got a review 5 minutes after i put the last chapter on so you can thank Lightning Prime for this chapter being updated so soon :L**

**This one might be quite short as I like to write a long chapter (which I have done) and if I have to write another chapter it has to be short.**

**Enjoy fellow Transformers fans...xx**

* * *

Chapter 16

The ceiling was quickly collapsing and I was right underneath it!

'What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?' I chanted over and over in my mind.

'Frag, I wont be able to dodge that in time, i'm going to be crushed alive!' I panicked in my mind.

I closed my eyes shut and reached a realm in my mind that I didnt know I had.

It was just blackness inside, I looked around but I couldnt find anything. A flash of bright purple light came from behind me.

I whipped around to look at it, it was just a floating purple orb but something was calling me to it.

I slowly inched forward towards the beconing light until I was close enough to touch it.

Something held me back though, im wasnt sure what it was. I turned away from the orb and looked down. It was the old me, I looked to be 7 or 8 years old. The child kept tugging on my arm to get me away from the floating orb.

I bent down to get on the same eye level with the mini me.

"Why don't you want me to touch it?" I asked her.

"This isnt you Katie, what happened to me from all those years ago?" she asked me.

"She died along with my past, you know that, I have accepted it, now is your turn" I spoke in a soft voice I forgot I had as a single tear rolled down my cheek.

The little girl reached up and wiped it off my face with a sad smile.

"Please come with me, don't touch it, you will never be the same" she started to cry.

"You know why I cant do that little one, I have to accept my new destiny" I smiled as I hugged her one last time.

I stood up and walked towards the weird floating orb regardless of the small child crying behind me.

I turned to look at her one last time and she was holding out a pleading hand for me to take.

I slowly shook my head no.

I turned round, fully intent on accepting my destiny when the child ran up to me and tackled me round the waist into the glowing orb of light.

My body opened it's eyes and jumped up and onto the different pieces of stone coming at me. I was moving so fast that all any bystander would see was a dark purple blade.

It jumped from the very top piece of stone falling and kicked Blitzwing square in the chest and held my sword over a main energon line in his neck.

Icy switched over for Hothead.

"Ztatic, it'z over, jou dont have to vight anymore!" he shouted at me seeing the emotionless look in my eyes.

I regained coniousness and saw the sword in my hand pointed at Blitzwing.

I fell to my knee's on his chest, my mind in shambles but my body on full alert.

"Blitzwing" I breathed softly.

"Ja Ztatic, im vight here" he nodded relieved once he saw my eyes had returned back to normal.

"Never make me do that again" I sighed fully intent on having a rest.

"I vont Ztatic, I promize" he said as he sat up and cupped me to his chest as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Ooooh, where did that come from. **

**Seriously, I kinda got lost in my typing there for a minute 0_o**

**Oh well, review ^_^**

**Bye for now XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, i cant stop writing this story, im hooked on my own story! XD (I can remember the other day I was reading through it and I thought 'they need to update this', then I realised it was my story! XD)**

**Yeah, I had a dull lightbulb moment :L**

**Woah, chapter 17 already, what do you know? XD**

**Anyways, Thank you again for reviewing (Cookies for you! :D)**

**Enjoy the small small chapter XD**

* * *

Chapter 17

I woke up still held against Blitzwings chest. I felt kinda funny, like I had split in two.

'Hey, dont forget about me!' something in my mind called.

I jumped up in shock and apparently woke Blitzwing up who had been slouching against the wall.

"Who the hell are you?" I called out, getting weird stares from Megatron and Lugnut who were also in the room with us.

"Ztatic, vhat iz vrong?" Blitzwing asked.

'I am the younger more innocent you, I couldnt let you forget all about me so I joined you in your destiny' the small voice giggled.

"What, so now i'm stuck with sharing thought's with you?" I said, slightly agitated by the whole situation.

"Who are you talking to Static?" Lugnut asked confused.

'Yep' the voice called, putting emphasis on the P.

"Fan-fragging-tastic" I sighed.

"For Cybertron's sake, What are you doing Static?" Megatron shouted, bringing me out of the conversation with myself.

"Erm, talking to myself?" I said trying to find the right words.

"Oh great, not another one" he facepalmed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Random cackled madly, finally happy that he had found someone just like him.

* * *

**Yep, short. **

**I just wanted to introduce the mini me inside my head XD**

**Oh well, review on how you like this little development**

**Bye fellow fans! XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**I just have to go into my head for a while and try and scrounge something out.**

**That and i wanna escape the harsh truth of reality cause it put me in a bad mood :(**

**Oh well, Autobotgirl2 is helping me on giving me idea's for this story because i walked smack bang into a writers block :/**

**Oh and this '...' Is me or mini me talking**

**Enjoy...xx**

* * *

Chapter 18

Waking up the next morning I was welcomed by the sound of a bubbly, happy mini me inside my head.

'I gotta pocket, gotta pocket full of sunshine, I got a love and I know that its all mine woah, ooh woah oh oh'

"For god's sake just shut up, I just woke up and I feel like i've been on the high grade all night" I complained aloud, rubbing my head from the headache that was forming.

'But in the morning's your supposed to be happy! And bouncy! Why arent you like that anymore?'

"Because I grew up, that's why you little brat, so if you dont pipe down for the next hour im going to haunt your innocent little mind with certain images, hint hint" I growled.

'Ok. shutting up, jeez someone woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning'

"And does it look like I give a damn, no" I said while looking in the mirror while I put on my outfit/armour on today.

'Your mean, you never used to be like this'

"Well, things change kid, things that you won't understand" I replied with a sigh.

"Vhat thingz change?" I heard Icy call from the door.

"Doesn't matter, let's just get this day over with, I have a feeling I should just stay in bed today" I pathetically smiled at him.

"Zure, juzt tell me iv anything botherz jou" he said slightly concered.

"Sure Blitz, I just have days like this, can't help it" I said as I patted the bottom of his leg.

He picked me up and held me against his chest in a comforting manor and I curled up from the warmth radiating from his spark as I put my arms on his chest plate as a hug.

Im not sure how much time passed but when I finally decided to look up we were in the main room.

"Anyzing on zhe agenda today zir?" Icy asked Megatron who looked bored stiff.

"Not really, were waiting for the constructicons to come back with some materials so that we can build the space bridge" he sighed.

"They will most likely get sidetracked by a new brand of oil that they find" I moaned.

"What's up with you Static?" Lugnut said walking into the centre hearing my moan.

"Why so many questions? My mind can only take so much" I said emotionlessly as I jumped off Blitzwing's hand and curled up on the floor where most of the rubble from the fight had been cleared.

"Zomething iz obviouzly not vight. Are jou veeling zick at all?" Icy said while picking me up from my nice cold floor.

"Im not sure to be honest, I just have days where I dont feel like myself" I cried out, some tears leaking out of my eyes.

"Take her to the med bay Blitzwing, I think she needs a scan, she isn't acting like herself today, Lugnut, go help him" Megatron ordered hurridly.

"Yes my lord" they both saluted.

***Walking down the corridor***

"Don't vorry Ztatic, ve vill get jou all vixed up" Blitzwing said once he spotted me shivering.

He held me to the area above his spark but I kept rolling over so I wasn't in the heat.

"Blitz, im too hot" I rasped out.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" I heard Lugnut asking Blitzwing above me.

'I take it you don't know why I feel like this do you?' I asked mini me in my mind.

'Havent a clue, just dont give it to me'

***In the medbay***

They laid me on a cold berth in the middle of the room and hooked up a couple of wires onto me once Lugnut held me because I wouldn't stop struggling.

I heard the beep of a machine somewhere in the corner and I saw a fuzzy image of Blitzwing coming over to me.

"Don't give up Ztatic, Joy vill pull through zhis" he said gently.

'Where have I heard that before?' was my last though before everything fuzzed out to black.

* * *

**Yeah, I couldnt think of much so I just put down what I feel like now. :/**

**Remember to review**

**Bye for now...xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well im back now, this chapter just popped up into my head once i saw a picture of Blitzy**

**Why on Cybertron am i listening to 'It's a disney kind of day'?**

**Oh well, the latest promised chapter.**

**Im doing this instead of my english homework so be happy.**

**Enjoy...xx**

* * *

Chapter 19

*Blitzwing's POV*

"What's happening to her Blitzwing?" Lugnut said fearfully as he watched the small figure covulse on the table, eyelids fluttering revealing bloodshot eyes underneath and her mouth mumuring unintelligable words.

"Im not zure Lugnut, but ve muznt give up hope, zhe vill pull through zhis!" I replied, a glimmer of hope settling in my spark.

*My POV*

I woke up in that strange dream world again except it wasnt pitch black this time, it was lit with a strange blue-ish glow.

There were game stations, computers and tv's littered everywhere; Old toy boxes overflowing with teddies and dolls, dressing up stuff littered around it.

'That must be where younger me spends her time' I pondered wondering what Blitzwings mind looked like.

"No wonder he's slightly messed up, it must look like a bomb has just gone off" I laughed.

"Who's slightly messed up?" Younger me asked from around my waist.

"Ok, first of all, stop hugging me" I started pushing her away slightly.

"Second, I can't keep calling you younger me, we need to give you a name" I smiled, getting onto her level.

"Erm, how about Buttercup?" she said sweetly.

"Hell no! I'm not naming you off of powerpuff girls!" I yelled.

"Fine" she pouted.

"How about Lexi? Short for Alexis?" I suggested, a random transformers armada scene popping into my head.

"Ooooh, that name is pretty!" she said giddily.

"Good, I'll call you Lexi from now on, ok?" I asked.

"Yep yep" Lexi smiled, showing little white baby teeth.

"Glad we got that sorted out" I said to her standing up to my full height.

"Now to address the situation at hand, where are we and what are we doing here?" I asked Lexi, looking down.

"We are inside our mind, as for why were here, im not sure" she said, scratching her head a little in confusion.

"Perhaps I could answer that question" a voice rang behind me.

I whipped around to where the melodious voice originated from and there was a lady, all in white and gold robes, standing there.

She had slightly tanned skin, pale blue eyes and light blonde hair.

"Who are you?" I asked, pushing Lexi behind me as to protect her if something was to happen.

"You need not to fear me and mark me as a threat young one, I pose no danger to you" the women spoke.

"As I asked before, who are you?" I said again, losing a bit of my patience from the riddles she was saying.

"I am the giver of life and protector of those who are to live and have passed into the next world".

'Wait a minute, she gives life. The only thing I know that gives life is the allspark... Unless'

"Yes young one, I am who you think" she smiled gently.

"How are you here inside our mind? I thought the fragments of the allspark where littered across detroit?"

"Indeed my body is but my consciousness still roams in the air" she explained.

"Ok, I get that, but why are you here in my mind? Is there any significant purpose?" I asked.

"Urgh, all these big words are hurting my head" Lexi said from behind me, struggling to comprehend what we were saying.

"Come here Lexi" I smiled lightly and held out my arms.

She jumped into me waiting hold and put her head on my shoulder.

"Go to sleep little Lexi, when you wake it will all be better" I whispered into her ear but she still didnt go to sleep.

'If this is my mind, cant I think of anything I want and it will be here?'

I imagined a large beanie bag and sure enough, one appeared out of thin air. I slouched into it, trying not to jostle the tired child leaning on me.

I thought of ways to get her to sleep when a song popped into my head.

*Start song*

_Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie  
It cant be true  
That I'm losing you  
The sun cannot fall from the sky_

Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of aaaaaaaa...  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel.

Stop every clock  
Stars are in shock  
The river will flow to the sea  
I wont let you fly  
I wont say goodbye  
I wont let you slip away from me

Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of aaaaaaaa...  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel.

_So hold on  
Be strong  
Everyday on we'll go  
I'm here, dont you fear_

Little one dont let go  
Dont let go  
Dont let go

Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie

*End song*

I looked at my shoulder and saw she was completely out of it. I let a little smile slip at the calm expression on her face and thought of a bed. A bed appeared and it put her underneath the covers and tucked her in, I brushed away a bit of bronze hair that had fallen onto her eyes and planted a little kiss on her forehead.

I turned back to the Allspark women and narrowed my eyes.

"Not a word of this to anyone" I hissed.

She made a zipping motion over her mouth to say she wouldnt tell.

"Now, onto business"

* * *

**Ooooh, another cliffy!**

**Bit of fluffiness for you at the end.**

**Please review what you think and I will try to write as soon as I can.**

**Bye for now all... XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, back again and listening to more disney songs, what is happening to me?**

**Oh well, the x-box made me mad cause I kept crashing jets :'( Everytime I crashed the f-22 I kept shouting "NO, I KILLED MY STARSCREAM!"**

**Proves I havent lost my insanity yet!**

* * *

**By the way, when I write in bold writing in the story, like '...' that is talking in cybertronian.**

* * *

**Wow, chapter 20 already, can't actually believe that! :D**

**Enjoy peoples! XD**

* * *

Chapter 20

"So, why are you here and dont give me any crap about me teaming up with the Autobots" I hissed.

"I am not here to make you change factions my dear, I am here because I have been watching you for quite a while" she smiled.

"No offence but now you sound like a stalker" I laughed.

"Not much difference between us is there?" she laughed with me.

"So true, stalking is one of the ways in order to get what you want from somebody" I smiled.

I shook my head to clear the happiness and giddiness out of it.

"Anyway, what do you mean you have been watching me, and for how long?"

"I have watched over you since you were only a small child, younger than the one you call Lexi over there" she sighed and walked over to the sleeping child.

I followed her and sat next to the head of the bed while she sat at the foot of it.

"Such an innocent mind" the allspark smiled.

"Hard to believe that I used to be exactly like her, after all, she is me in a sense, only alot younger. And I do believe we are getting off the subject" I said stroking Lexi's hair as she let out a contented sigh.

"As I was saying before we got distracted, I have watched you grow up, all your successes and failures, all your high's and low's; I have been with you even if you never knew it" she explained.

"Like a guardian angel?" I asked.

"Kind of, you were fun to observe, full of energy and no knowlege of the evils of the world outside your door"

"And why are you here now?"

"I am here to give you a gift, something that I feel you could use to protect yourself" she said as she put her copper hand over my pale white one.

"But what will happen to you then?" I asked, feeling more comfortable around her.

"I will still be here and watching over you; you have still got many years ahead of you" she spoke with wisdom as she cupped my cheek in her warm hand.

"Why me? Why not some other helpless bot or human?" I sighed.

"Because, I have watched you through many millenia, watched you struggle through the life you had before, you gave and never expected anything in return, not even if it was to save your own life" she described with a far away look in her eyes.

"What do you mean by past life?" I snapped my head and looked dead into her eyes.

"You shall see in the future but for now I leave you with my gift" and with that said she summoned up a purple ball of energy and threw it at where my spark was.

I knocked me back off the bed and I landed flat on my back, air whooshing out of my intakes.

"It's time to wake up now sweetie" she called as my vision went blurry.

"Wake up" she repeated as I closed my eyes.

"Vake up, vake up, vake up" a voice repeated by my side.

I turned my head and looked bleary eyed at the silohette of Blitzwing.

"Lugnut! Zhe's vaking up" he called across the room.

I was eclipsed by a shadow and I looked up and saw both of their face plates in my eye sight.

**'Good morning' **i spoke, missing the confused looks my adoptive family shared.

* * *

**I updated finally and my eyes are drooping slightly.**

**I have got stupid school in the morning... Why can't it be summer holidays already?**

**Review the chapter and make me happy! :D**

**Bye for now XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, I felt like writing again today :)**

**Give it another week and I will be able to update loads because then I will be on summer holidays! YAY! XD**

**Oh well, enjoy the chappy!**

**I even made it longer for you! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 21

"Did she just speak in cybertronian?" Lugnut asked confused.

"I zhink zhe just did" Icy replied just as amazed.

I looked up at them weirdly.

"I did what now?" I asked sleepily.

They both looked down at me with shocked looks and their optics large.

"Static, what happened while you were asleep?" Lugnut asked.

"Erm" I thought hard, wondering whether or not to tell them about the allspark talking to me.

'It's alright little one, you can tell them' I heard the allspark speak in my head.

'Ah so you didn't leave me, are you sure?' I asked back.

'It's perfectly alright, they wont do anything and if they do you can use the gift I gave to you on them' she chuckled.

"Vell Ztatic? Vhat did jou zee?" Icy asked gently.

"I saw the allspark, she talked to me and gave me something" I replied.

"Vhat?" Icy exclaimed.

"You talked to the Allspark!" Lugnut repeated slowly to himself.

"Yep, anyways, it's not that bigger deal, I just have to find out something for myself that she refused to tell me" I sighed.

Icy picked me up gently off the berth I was sitting on and held me directly in front of his face.

"Vhat did zhe tell jou?" he asked.

"That I had a past life"

"Jou vhat? Jou had a pazt life?"

"Yeah it seems so, the only problem is that I only know that I had a past life, I don't know if I was human, cybertronian or any other species out there. She didn't even tell me my old name which is rubbish" I pouted.

"Ve vill help jou out in trying to vind vhat jour old life vas about" Icy smiled gently. "Vight Lugnut?" he called out to the still confused Decepticon.

"Yes, I will help you as much as possible, it's the least I can do for family"

"You consider me family?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, you live with us and treat us all with respect. I don't like saying this but you have worked your way into all of our sparks" Lugnut replied holding his hand (Well, claw) for me to jump on.

I jumped over and hugged him over his Decepticon symbol, directly over where his spark was.

"Jet another Kodak moment!" Random shouted out as he took another picture.

"Who gave him the camera in the first place?" I looked up at Lugnut who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Zo are jou veeling any better vrom earlier?" Icy asked while bringing out this pen type thing.

It shot out several different colour rays that travelled over me. I started giggling because it tickled my skin.

"Ya don't need to scan me Blitz, I feel alright now, it's not like I'm going to drop dead any moment from a random coughing fit" I laughed.

"Iv jou are zure" he said reluctantly.

"I can prove it to you" I smirked.

And with that said I jumped off of Lugnuts hand and ran as fast as I could out the door.

"Try and catch me!" I yelled back at them.

I heard a clank of limbs hitting each other then I felt the ground shaking slightly. I looked behind me quick and saw Random running as fast as he could after me with a hyper grin on his face.

"WOO HOO!" I yelled at the top of my voice as I ran through a doorway.

I narrowly avoided Megatron's legs who looked astonished at me being up and about.

"What the frag? I though you were sick?" he looked after me.

"" I said as fast as Blurr as I carried running around the room like a lunatic.

I saw Random come charging into the room and he tripped over Megatron in his rush to catch me. They both landed in the middle of the floor. I stood and held in my laughter as a fuming Megatron got up and brushed some dust off his body that he had collected on the floor.

"BLITZWING!" he yelled.

Random just jumped up and started running after me again and I took that as my cue to start running again. As Random was running after me I saw Megatron start after Random with his sword out and a scowl on his face and an evil glint in his optics.

"Now this is what I call a chase!" I yelled back at Blitzwing as he giggled excitedly and Megatron let a small smile slip onto his face.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I saw the wall in front of me at the last minute. I sped up slightly.

'I wonder if I can run up walls' I laughed in my head.

'You've defiantly lost it Static' Lexi giggled for the first time.

I didn't bother putting my hands out to stop myself and soon I found myself going up a vertical slope and looking at the sky.

"Oh my god, I actually did it!" I yelled giddily.

I looked behind me again and saw Blitzwing transform into his jet mode and Megatron closely behind him transform into his helicopter mode.

"Slag! They're faster in their vehicle forms. I better step on it" I yelled to myself.

'What are you going to do when you reach the top, im pretty sure there won't be a ledge' Lexi asked me.

'Well, I have already tested if I can run up walls today, lets see if I can push it and fly' I laughed madly.

I put even more speed behind me and shot out of the opening and into the warm air of the spring day.

I started waving my arms in a comical fashion trying to stay up in the air.

'No! I'm not going to let him catch me' I said desperately in my head.

'Now might be a good time to use my gift young one' the Allspark commented.

'How do I do that?' I asked her.

'Just imagine you have wings and that you can fly' she chuckled.

I saw the ground coming up to me and I did as was suggested and thought of wings for myself.

I felt something on my back shift and I started shooting upwards again at high speeds.

"Wow! I did it!" I yelled as I felt the warm breeze wrap around my body.

I turned and started flying backwards and looked to Blitwing and Megatron.

"Ha ha! Try and catch me now guys!" I shouted to them and they sped up slightly.

I faced back forwards and sped up even more.

'How fast can I go exactly' I asked the Allspark.

'Why don't you find out for yourself' she said and I could swear she was smiling.

'Ok then, let's go super speed!' I shouted in my head.

'Yeah!' Lexi shouted back as I laughed.

I closed my eyes and imagined myself going even faster. I opened them again and saw the forest disappear quickly as buildings and machines came up.

I span in loops that a jet would do loving the feeling of being free.

I saw Sumdac tower and shot towards it. I span around the tower in a spiral and I was surprised that I wasn't dizzy as I took off again to look around.

I never noticed Blitzwing until he came up beside me in his jet form.

"How are jou vlying?" he asked me.

"I have no frickin' idea but im loving every second of it. It reminds me of the red bull advert" I laughed back with a smile spreading from ear to ear.

"Im glad jour happy but I zhink ve have zome company" Icy said seriously.

I looked down to the ground and I saw Ratchet, Bumblebee and Prowl trailing behind us.

"Oh great, it's the dirt kissers" I rolled my eyes.

Megatron flew up on the other side of me silently, well, as silently as a helicopter can be.

"Can we scare some Autobot's please please please" I begged him as I flew on my side and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, we need to test your ability against them anyway" he replied and if he wasn't in his alt-mode he would be smirking.

"Ooooh goody! Time to pound some Autobots into the ground" Random cackled as he banked downwards and started firing at them.

"As forward as ever hey Blitzwing" I called after him as I followed his lead.

He just cackled madly as always.

Megatron easily caught up to me. "If you get into trouble just call me or Blitzwing and we will come, not that you will need to" he said as he transformed.

"Of course" I smiled showing my fangs slightly.

"Have fun Static" he said as he went on the offensive and started to fight.

"Oh, I will" I laughed evilly with a crazy grin on my face.

* * *

**Hahahaha! Another cliffie! Im getting better at writing them! WOOO! XD**

**Remember to review and I will try and update as soon as I can.**

**If you review cookies for you ^_^**

**I was listening to the lazy song by bruno mars while writing this cause that's how I feel! :)  
**

**Bye for now all! XD**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well im starting to write this tonight but im not sure if it will go up before i fall to sleep. **

**I'll give it my best shot.**

**So many idea's have just flooded my mind now! :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my loyal reviewers! :D**

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Chapter 22

"Zuprise Autobots!" Blitzwing cackled as I joined him.

They looked up and got into their fighting positions as we decended upon them.

"Dibs on Bumblebee and Prowl!" I yelled to Megatron.

"Very well, make us proud" he smiled.

"Awwww, but I vanted to get zhe minibot" Blitzwing whined.

"Too little too late Blitz" I yelled to him as we hit the ground in front of our aquired targets.

"Besides, you get to beat the slag out of Ratchet" I smiled.

"Zo true" he laughed.

I heard sirens in the distance and saw Bulkhead and Optimus speed towards us.

"Oh look guys, it's the wanna-be academy bot and clumsy oaf" I laughed as I pointed towards them.

"Zhat's not very nize Ztatic" Blitzwing said looking at me.

I just smiled back at him until his serious look broke.

"Good vone" Random laughed.

"Where is the girl you brainwashed Megatron? We know you have her!" Optimus shouted.

I growled darkly and Blitzwing shifted slightly away from me.

"Why would you think we have brainwashed her? She willingly came to us" Megatron smirked.

"Didn't you Static?" he asked me.

I felt all attention on me and I looked up.

"Yeah, that's right, so if you dont believe me I guess im just gunna have to make ya believe me" I said with the utmost venom to Optimus as I brought out the sword I was carrying in my belt and gave it a twirl.

"You did something to her Megatron, I know it!" he yelled again.

Blitzwing turned towards me.

"Ztatic, dont let zhem get to jou"

"Oh im not" I chuckled darkly as I raised my head up, "Im going to get inside theirs".

I Jumped high into the sky and landed on Megatron's shoulder.

"Time to mess with their heads" I chuckled into Megatron's audio receptor.

He turned his face to me and nodded.

"So prime, how's it feel to be a washed out member of the elite guard for something you never did? Especially when the bot you covered up for treats you like something he stepped in" I smiled in false sweetness.

"I dont know what your talking about" he covered up.

"Oh I think you do prime" I laughed.

"And Prowl, how did you feel after your old sensei offlined in your arms willingly? Surely if you were there earlier instead of on your optics quest you could have spared him from his death" I turned to him.

"You dont know what you're talking about Decepticon, he willingly offlined himself" Prowl said, hiding behing an emotionless facade.

"Yeah I guess your right, I mean, Lockdown could've done anything to him" I chuckled to him.

He let out a small growl.

"What? Did I upset the tempermental ninja bot?" I laughed.

"Prowl, don't listen to anything she says, she's just taunting you" Ratchet said as he put a servo on Prowls shoulder to restrain him slightly.

"Why, everything im saying is the truth" I said innocently.

"That's it, keep breaking down their mental defences Static" Megatron whispered.

"Aww so quiet now eh Ratchet the hatchet? Yeah, I know your old nickname the others use to call you, including arcee" I laughed as I saw hurt on his face.

"Yeah I know all about her, and how you failed to protect her from the bounty hunter, how she was nearly offlined because you were too weak" I smiled.

"Now see here Decepti-punk, she never offlined because of my repairs so stop telling lies" he snapped.

"Oh where's your favourite wrench you would love to throw? Was it lost on the shuttle that went from moonbase 2 to earth's autobot city? Where Prowl and Ironhide tragically got offlined from being hero's?"

"Shut the frag up you glitch" he hissed.

"Wow, first time i've been called that" I laughed out loud.

"Static, I think we should leave them to mull over what you told them, there will surely be questioning and fighting between them" Megatron yawned, getting quite bored from the lack of fighting.

"If you say so sir" I saluted.

"Well, it's been fun discussing the past with you ground-pounders but unfortunatly I must retire for the night" I cackled, gave them two finger and took off into the air.

Blitzwing fired a stray shot into the center of their group and they both followed me into the air.

As we flew higher into the cloud bank I let out a yawn.

"Wow, tormenting the bot's really takes alot out of you" I chuckled as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"You did well for your first time, keep it up and they will be so mentally scarred it will be easy to take them down" Megatron smiled as he held out his hand for me.

I flew into the warm servo and settled down into a comfy position.

"You can sleep now, I will wake you when we get back to base" he said as he gazed ahead towards the sunset.

**"Goodnight my family" **I said in cybertronian as my eyes closed.

I missed the shocked look that crossed Megatron's face and the laugh that Blitzwing let out.

* * *

**Well technically im putting it up in the morning cause it's 00:11am here!**

**And i got school tommorow, oh well, now I can dream up the next chapter for you.**

**Please review! It makes me happy!**

**Bye all! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm writing this in my media and p.s.h.e class because were on free time…. and finishing it at home listening to disney songs :L**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter XD**

* * *

Chapter 23

"Lugnut! Ve're home again!" Blitzwing shouted down the mine shaft which woke me up.

I rolled over forgetting that I was in Megatron's hand and fell out and down the hollow space.

I came back to reality and used my wings to hover a metre above the ground.

"Woah, that was too close for comfort" I laughed nervously.

"Look out below!" Blitzwing called from above me.

I tried moving but my body wouldn't respond, I was frozen in place with a 5 tonne jet about to land on me!

"Crap!" I yelled as I closed my eyes expecting to be squished.

'How do you always manage to get yourself into the predicaments?' the Allspark said.

'Stop using big words! Lexi shouted.

I felt a shadow hang over me and I saw Blitzwing doing a handstand, his hand a mere inch from me.

"Oooh zhis iz an intrezting angle" Random laughed.

"Blitzwing! Move!" Megatron shouted.

I took that as my cue to leave and I completely legged it from underneath the acrobatic Decepticon that was about to get squished.

I turned round once I was sure I was a safe distance away and looked back at the disaster scene. It looked like a twister game gone wrong.

Legs were strewn everywhere and arms stuck in weird positions.

"Blitzwing! Once I get untangled im going to tear you a new aft-shaft!" Megatron yelled, slightly pissed. (Ok, more than slightly)

"Argh! Ztatic help me!" Random shouted, holding out a slightly wonky arm.

"Erm... how?" I asked, thinking of several plans to not get squished and rescue my best friend.

_'Let me get looze and zhen diztract him' _said Blitzwing through a private com. link that I didnt know I had.

_'Isn't that a bit suicidal for me?' _I tried replying back.

_'Ja, it iz, any planz on jour end?' _he answered comfirming that I did talk to him.

_'How about getting loose and running like Unicron is on our tails?' _I laughed over the com. link.

_'Vell, it'z a vivty vivty chance. zure' _he finally agreed.

_'Get ready Blitz, your getting free' _I said, getting into a sprinting position while watching the tangled bots intently.

_'GO!' _he yelled and we were gone in a streak of beige, purple, silver and black.

"BLITZWING! STATIC! GET THE FRAGGING HELL BACK HERE AND I PROMISE I WONT PUNISH YOU! Much" Megatron yelled running after us with his gun charging, muttering the last part.

"Why am I being punished?" I yelled at Blitzwing in astonishment as we ran side by side.

"Collabarating vith zhe target?" he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

I never noticed where I was going until I crashed head first into a pissed Megatron who had managed to take a different route and caught up with us.

Spots of dark and light littered my vision as I stumbled trying to get the sense of up and down.

"Who put me there?" I asked dazed as I fell to the floor unconsious.

***In my mind* **

"How the hell did I miss Megatron standing there!" I yelled into the darkness.

I looked around and saw that it wasn't my normal dream world, this place smelled like smoke and ash. Offlined transformers littered the ground all around me; some looked as if they had offlined a most painful deactivation.

"Where am I?" I whispered to myself, I could see no one around but the odd retro rat.

"Well well well" chuckled a voice behind me.

I whirled around to face the elusive voice but all I saw was a shadowed figure.

"It seems we forgot one boys" he smirked as several more shadowed mechs with ruby optics stepped into the dim moonlight.

I was frozen, my breath caught in my throat, to scared to even make a slight twitch.

"And it's a femme" said a mech to the side of me with a sadistic tone in his voice.

"And such a beautiful femme she is" commented the one in front of me, coming forward to take my faceplates into his energon stained servo's.

"Get off of me you fragtard" I quivered, shifting away from him.

"Seems we bagged us a feisty one" chuckled who seemed to be the leader.

The rest of the mech's laughed with their leader, each one stepping a little bit closer.

I realised that they had me surrounded. I looked around, trying to find my most suitable escape route.

"How 'bout you come with us sweet cheeks" said a gravelly voice.

"How about you slag off glitch-head" I spat, glaring in the direction I assumed to be that mech.

"I've had enough of you" said one of the more shadowy mechs as he came forward and tried to tackle me.

I jumped up into the air and used a spin kick and caught him right in his face; he went down faster than a rock that had fallen prey to gravity and the other took that as their cue to attack.

I twisted and ducked to get out of each of the haunting grasps until I was sure I had made it through. I took off running through the next alleyway I spotted and heard an angered shout.

"We'll get you soon enough sweet cheeks! Soon your glistening emerald optics will be a stony, lifeless grey upon my shelf!" he laughed evilly as I collapsed into a filthy corner to recharge.

***Reality***

I woke up with a cracking headache and three sets of red optics peering down at me.

"Please don't hurt me!" I screamed insinctively.

"Ztatic, calm down, it'z uz" Icy said, trying to calm me down and appear non-threatening.

I took deep breaths to calm my hysterical mind which was running rampant. It was weird but I felt a calming sensation caress my mind into a lulled state.

'Are you ok young one?' the allspark asked concerned.

'I think i'll be alright... How about you lexi?' I asked the small child in my mind.

'I'm perfectly alright. You know, in that little dream you had you looked alot like Blitzy if he was a girl you know' she giggled.

'I did? I didn't really have time to look considering I was fending off a hord of sadistic mechs' I said with a scared undertone.

"What do you mean Static?" Megatron asked; I forgot I was talking out loud.

"This dream I just had, but it didn't really seem like a dream. It seemed like a..." I gasped, my optics widening from shock.

"What?" Megatron pressured gently.

"A memory..." I breathed out, my mind trying to put the pieces together.

All of them looked at me thoughtfully while Blitzwing looked far away in his own little thinking world.

* * *

**Ah ha! Another cliffhanger! XD I like writing cliffhangers now so be prepared to see alot more!**

**Anyways, you know what to do for a cookie ^_^**

**Bye for now all! XD**


	24. Chapter 24

**I Havent seen all the reviews yet because my fanfiction has gone weird but i have just sorted the bug out now! :D **

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I did think you had forgotten about me :L**

**Hope you like this chapter :D**

* * *

Chapter 24

"A memory? What memories?" Megatron asked, oblivious to the predicament I was in.

"Erm... You telling him or am I?" I asked Lugnut, noting that Blitzwing still looked absorbed in his own little bubble.

"You" he answered quickly without thinking.

"Nice, thanks for throwing me under the bus" I frowned and glared at him as he inched slowly back away from Megatron.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Megatron asked getting impatient.

"Well, you know when I wasnt feeling too good and I passed out?" I asked.

"Yes, go on" he replied.

"Yeah, the thing is, was the Allspark spoke to me in my mind and told me all this stuff and gave me some sort of gift as well as telling me I had a past life" I rushed out.

"What?" he asked bewildered.

"EUREKA!" Blitzwing shouted making me jump up in fright.

"What the hell? Thanks for scaring me..." I sulked.

"Jour velcome..." he grinned.

"I take it you didn't note the sarcasm then?"

"Nope" he said.

"Fine then, what have you worked out?" I asked sighing.

"Not much, it vould help iv jou gave me more invormation" Icy commented.

"Information like what?" I tentatively asked.

"Like vhat jou looked like, vhat happened, zhat kind ov ztuff" he smiled.

"Erm well to be honest I didn't see what I looked like" I laughed embarassed.

"Vhy not?"

"Well I think it had something to do with fighting off a group of 20 mech's with offline bodies littered around me. Also dodging their grubby servo's that wanted to do much more than torture me if you get what I mean" I said, making a gesture with my hands.

"How could they if you were human?" Lugnut butted in.

"I wasn't a human, I was a femme" I smirked to him.

"So I think we can deduce that if it was a memory and you had a past life, In your past life you were a femme on Cybertron" Megatron summerised.

"Yeah basically" I nodded.

"Well, that explains how you know Cybertronian" Megatron added.

"Oh, and something else, Lexi saw what I looked like but..." I stalled.

"But what?" Megatron asked.

"I looked like a smaller, female version of Blitzwing but with emerald optics instead of red ones" I whispered and I noticed Blitzwing tensed up.

"Hey Blitzwing, what's up?" Lugnut asked him, obviously noting the change in posture too.

"Nozing, I have to go" he said as he rushed out of the room while leaving the rest of us guessing at what was wrong.

"What did I say?" Lugnut asked as I shugged my shoulders.

"As we leave Blitzwing to himself why dont we go to the control room, we havent checked the computers functionability lately, we dont want them to crash" Megatron spoke, leaving no room for argument.

I nodded my head and jumped down from the table and walked with my leader to the command centre thinking, 'What's wrong with you Blitz?'.

***Blitzwing's POV***

I got to my room and slid open the door quickly and stepped in, not focusing on anything that was in there for my mind was running wild with question's and answers.

I went over to my desk and slouched into the chair that was un-neatly untucked from underneath it already. I put my head into my hands, a thousand emotions running though and out of my proccessor.

'Could it veally be her? Iz zhe veally my lost little zizter?'

* * *

**Ah ha! Little twist in the story for you there ^_^**

**Please please please please comment! I have only got 1 day left of school then i'm off for 6 weeks so I will be able to write and update alot more often. :)**

**Bye for now all! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi hi! Im still not getting reviews to my hotmail so I have to check it the old way which is come onto every morning :)**

**I started to write this chapter on paper and now i'm writing it up just for all of you ^_^**

**Hope ya like! :D**

* * *

Chapter 25

"Static, your small enough to get under there and check all the wires" Lugnut suggested.

"Yeah, with the added risk of getting electricuted" I complained, bored of this argument that had been going on for over 2 hours now.

"Static, get under there and check all the wires are secure" Megatron snapped having gotten bored of the argument many minutes ago.

"Fine then but if I get fried i'm blaming you Lugnut" I glared in his direction as I lowered myself under the computer console.

"Hey Lugnut! Shine a light in here please" I shouted to the other 'con who did as he was told.

"Wow" I whistled.

"It's a mess under here, how did it work in the first place?" I asked.

"Just tighten the wires that are in the slots" Megatron commanded.

"Sure" I said as I twisted a loose wire.

After I had twisted each wire into their slots Lugnut tried to boost up the computer again which had inconveniantly decided to stop working. I just turned around to walk out of the bundle of wires when I saw a blue flash and pain shot up my back. I flew several metres across the room and hit the opposite rock-face head on.

"Static!" Lugnut called, noticing my smoking grey body across the room.

"Gee, thanks Lugnut for starting it when I was still under there" I coughed out while getting to my unsteady feet and rubbing my eyes.

"Thank Primus your ok" he said thankfully.

"Why what if im not?" I laughed, coughing out a ring of smoke.

"Blitzwing would kick my aft to the moon and back!" he said fearfully.

"Aww, I wouldn't let him Luggy" I said as I activated my wings and flew up to put my hand on his face to mean comfort.

"By the way, what do my wings look like?" I asked Lungut while flying round in circles to get a glimps of them.

"Why dont you go to your room and look at them in the mirror, as well as freshen up, you havent had a shower in 2 days" Megatron chuckled coming into the conversation.

"Sure but answer me this"

"What do you need to know" Megatron tilted his head.

"What does that flashing light mean?" I asked as I pointed over to another console, one that we hadn't blown up.

"Frag! How long has that been flashing?" he asked.

"Im not sure, I only just noticed it" I shrugged, "What does it mean anyway?".

"I signifies an incoming call, most likely from Shockwave" he answered.

"Oh, well, i'll leave you to deal with 'Longarm Prime' while I go for a shower" I smiled at Megatron who just nodded to me.

I flew off down the corridor and came across Blitzwings room. I saw him lounging on his berth looking sad yet confused, he was looking at what seemed to be a data pad.

"Hey Blitz, what's up?" I asked as I flew into the room and made him jump.

"Erm nozing Ztatic" he lied.

"Come on Blitz, I wasn't born yesterday, tell me what's wrong, I know a sad face when I see one. After all, I am the mistress of sad faces" I smiled gently as I flew up to sit on his stomach.

"Vell jou zee Ztatic, jou are..." he started.

**'Decepticon's meet in the control room immediatly for our next plan of action' **came through the loud speakers that were positioned around different area's of the base.

"Argh, he really does have the worst timing ever" I frowned.

"Ve can continue zhis converzation later" Blitzwing sighed as he picked me up and headed towards the command centre where we had been called.

Once we had arrived there I saw Lugnut already ready to listen.

"Vhat iz it lord Megatron?" asked Icy.

"There has been an odd development with Strika's team that are positioned near one of Cybertron's main space bridges. It seems that a couple of her team are getting out of line. I need you Blitzwing to go and straighten them out a bit, take Static with you as well, she will need some experience to deal with this" he commanded.

"What, you mean I get to meet other Decepticon's like Blackout and oilslick?" I questioned.

"Yes, you could learn a couple of things from them too" he smiled approvingly.

"But won't they try to squish me, I mean, I am still half organic" I chuckled nervously.

"Just stay close to Blitzwing until you have earned their trust" he suggested, "Can I trust you with this task Blitzwing?".

"Ja my lord, I vill protect her az much az I can" he nodded, casting a protective gaze over me.

"Good, you leave tommorow" he said, signifying that he had ended the conversation.

* * *

**Well, I want to write even more chapters but there is a poll on my profile and I need some results to write the next ones ^_^ So please vote! :D**

**And you musn't forget to review either! :D**

**Bye for now all! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Heya, back again! I need more reviews so im writing more chappies! They make me happy! :D**

**Anyways, Hope ya like! :D**

* * *

Chapter 26

"Wow, going to meet more Decepticons, one word to say to this" I whistled, holding up one finger to Blitzwing as we walked down the corridor away from the command centre.

He just cocked his head to the side as in question.

"Awsome" I smiled kindly, hoping to invoke a smile from the Decepticon I had come to know.

I didn't get any reaction of the sort.

"Seriously Blitz" I said frowning as I flew up to his eye level.

"What's up? Your not being the crazy, happy-go-lucky 'con I know" I said dissapointedly.

"I know Ztatic but I have got alot on my prozzezor az ov late" he sighed.

"Ya know you can always tell me" I smiled to him.

"I vill tell jou but not in zhe hallvay vhere everyvone can hear" he said, casting a pathetic looking smile my way.

"Well then, lets go" I said flying off into the much hoped direction of my room.

Once I got there I set down in front of the mirror and cast a glance at my wings that I had got so fond of using.

They were gourgeous! They were the darkest black you could get but under a certain degree of light they shimmered shiny purple streaks. They looked like angel wings but alot more dangerous, more spikey.

I could not think of a word to decribe such grace but deadly charm so I just stood there, gaping like a fish.

"Zhey are beautiful, arent zhey?" Blitzwing asked, now in his holoform and walking over to me.

"Yeah" I sighed out in awe.

"But onto business, What's got you so depressed?" I demanded of him getting straight to the point.

He struggled to form words with his mouth, like he wasnt sure whether or not to say it out loud or whether I would be comprehensable.

"Zhe thing iz..." he broke off, coming to stand right in front of me.

"Yeah?" I encouraged him to go on by smiling and nodding.

"Zhis iz very divvicult vor me to explain... and im not zo zure I zhould tell jou zhis but jou have a vight to know" he said in defeat.

"What is it Blitz, you can tell me?" I asked now intrigued.

"Jou vemember vhen jou zaid zhat ve vere jour family?" he asked.

"Yes, I do remember that conversation, it was right after we went shopping" I said while he nodded approvingly.

"Vell, zhe thing iz... iz zhat...iz zhat" he struggled to say.

"Is what?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"Jour my little zizter!" he blurted out as he relaxed his tense pose from getting it off his chest.

"What?" was all I could think of to say.

* * *

**Yes I know it is a very short chapter but I wanted it to be focused entirely on this scene :)**

**Well please review! I do check them and I am very grateful for all that I do get! :D**

**Bye for now all XD**


	27. Chapter 27

**I got even more idea's for this story! They came to me overnight! :D**

**Oh well, Hope ya enjoy it! XD**

* * *

Chapter 27

"Could you repeat that Blitz, my audio receptors must be malfunctioning" I laughed nervously.

"Jou heard me Ztatic, az I zaid bevore I cannot tell a lie to jou" Icy said calmly.

"But how?" I asked him, me gobsmacked for once, back-tracking to go sit on my bed.

"In jour pazt live, jou vere my little zizter! I vought jou vere killed during zhe var" he said coming to sit beside me.

"I think I was Blitz, that is how im here now" I turned to face him.

"I thought zhe vorld ov jou, no vone dared hurt jou vith me avound. Jou vere alvays zo happy and carevree and jou made everyvone avound jou happy too but zhen jou dizzapeared und zhen everyzhing vent vrong" he said with such emotion I couldnt help but believe him.

"What was my name Blitz? You have to tell me everything about what I was like" I pleaded.

"Jour name vas Emerald-Ztar because ov jour beautivul emerald opticz and jou vere az beautivul az a ztar" he sighed happily as I moved closer to him.

"Everyvone zaid jou looked like a zmaller more feminin verzion of me exzept zhe colour zcheme vas a bit divverent, vhere I am purple jou vere a dark zhade ov green und vhere I am beige jou vere a more vhite colour" he smiled more than happy to share the information with me.

"Really? What was I like?" I asked as Blitz layed back into the array of cushions spread out on the bed.

"Jou vere like a little zhining beacon ov hope to zhose who had lozt everyzhing. Zhey zaw jour energy and velt rejuvinated und zhey vould alvays zay jour zmile vas zhe mozt enchanting und bevitcing zhing zhey had ever zeen" he smiled to me, completely layed back as he patted his knee.

I crawled over the soft blankets and cushions of the bed and sat on his lap as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug and I snuggled into his warm chest.

"Ve uzed to do zhis all zhe time jou know? Ezpecially vhen ve velt lonely or zcared" he chuckled tightening his arms slightly and resting his head lightly on top of mine.

"Jou uzed to be a little pranker az well but no vone could get mad at jou because jou never did it out ov harm" he laughed.

"Blitz?" I asked looking up.

"Ja?" he replied looking fondly at me.

"What were our parents like?" I questioned.

"Our parentz vere proud varriors, no vone could deveat zhem. Zhey vere alzo top generalz in zhe Decepticon army but zhey alvays made time vor uz und vhenever zhey couldnt look avter jou zhey gave jou to me, vhich alvays had a vunny outcome" he chuckled at the memory.

"Tell me one of the times, please" I asked giving puppy dog eyes.

"Vhy do zhey alvays vork on me?" he sighed happily while ruffling my hair while I laughed.

"Vell, jou vere only about three ornz old und our parentz had an important meeting to go to zo zhey left jou vith me und I vas about vivthteen ornz" he started as I got comfy to hear the story.

"Jou vouldnt ztop crying because mum und dad levt zo I decided to make uz zome dinner to zhut jou up. Zhat didnt go according to plan zhough" he chuckled shaking his head.

"Why didn't it go according to plan" I asked curiously.

"Vhen I vas younger I loved to experiment und zo I mixed vive divverent typez ov energon together und heated it. It ztarted bubbling und glowing zo I grabbed jou and ran out zhe room juzt az dad vaz coming in to get zomething he vorgot und it exploded az he stood vight over it. It vas a zight to zee. Zhe energon mixture I made had crystalised az zoon az it hit zhe cold armour ov dad zo he vaz valking avound all day picking out zhe red crystals from zhe foldz in his armour. All he did vaz laugh vonce he got a hold ov uz because he vas a zcientist az vell az a varrior und he zaid to mum 'Look, we got a mini me coming along nicely'" he finished as I let out a laugh.

"It vould be good if I could meet them or at least remember them at the most" I sighed.

"Vell dad iz ztill alive zomevhere in an underground bunker on Cybertron" he smiled.

"He is?" I said astonished.

"Zure, I juzt dont know vhere exactly" he laughed, rubbing the back of his head in embarassment.

"We'll find him eventually" I yawned stretching slightly.

"I zhink jou zhould be zleeping now, jou have had alot ov invormation to take in" he laughed, stroking my hair.

"But I dont wanna" I said as I pouted like a child.

"I know zhe trick. I uzed to do zhis vhen jou vouldn't go to zleep az a youngling" he smiled while stretching out and laying me comfortably against his chest.

He pulled out a little tape recorder thing from his pocket but much more high tech and hit the play button.

***Start song (in cybertronian)***

**_From beneath the bedroom floor_**  
**_It is hunting me_**  
**_Silence clicking off the door_**  
**_And it sucks me in_**

**_Was I right to overstep the border_**  
**_that leads me to this place?_**  
**_Was I right to ignoring all the warning signs_**  
**_Accepting to fall from grace?_**

**_Am I suffocating right?_**  
**_Is there anybody watching?_**  
**_Is there anything inside_**  
**_That might keep me here_**

**_Am I suffocating right?_**  
**_Is there anybody listening?_**  
**_Is there anything inside_**  
**_that can stop me here?_**

**_From behind the bedroom door_**  
**_it is calling me_**  
**_A silence never felt before_**  
**_and I am still crying_**

**_Was I right to overstep the thin line_**  
**_that keeps me from this place?_**  
**_Was I right to rejecting all the spoken words_**  
**_ignoring to fall from grace?_**

**_Am I suffocating right?_**  
**_Is there anybody watching?_**  
**_Is there anything inside_**  
**_that might keep me here_**

**_Am I suffocating right?_**  
**_Is there anybody listening?_**  
**_Is there anything inside_**  
**_that can stop me here_**

___  
_***End song***

***Blitzwing's POV***

I looked down and saw static was fast asleep curled up onto my warm holoform chest.

I kissed her head like I had done so many times in the past as I pulled a blanket over us to keep us warm.

"Zleep vell little zizter" I smiled as I fell to sleep holding onto my younger sibling that I had finally found after many orns.

* * *

**Yes! It's very fluffy but oh well, I'm in the fluffy mood! XD**

**The song is 'Suffocating right' by Neurotic Fish again (Cause I love the songs) XD**

**Enjoy and dont forget to review! :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**This one might be a bit short because im not in the mood for writing since me and my boyfriend just broke up :'(**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 28

I woke up surrounded by warmth and resting on a soft breathing chest. I looked up and saw that I had fallen to sleep on Blitzy's holoform and he had fallen to sleep too. He was currently slightly slouched with his arms around me in a hug and a little strand of drool leaking out the side of his mouth.

I smiled sleepily and used the corner of the quilt to wipe the strand of drool off his face. While I was wiping his face his eyes opened lazily and focused onto me after a minute or two.

"Morning" I smiled.

"Good morning Emmy" he smiled sofly while he stroked my cheek with brotherly affection.

"Is that my new nickname now" I laughed leaning into his touch.

"Vell technically it iz jour old nickname but zince jou cant vemember I guezz it iz" he figured stretching.

"I will remember everything eventually!" I exclaimed determined.

"Und I vill help" Blitzwing nodded.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Avound, vive virty" he said.

"Holy Unicron lover it's early, why the hell am I up at this time?" I drawled out.

"Exzited about going on a trip?" he suggested sitting up slightly.

"Could be, but I never woke up this early when we had a school trip. Oh slag!" I moaned.

"Vhat'z zhe matter?" Blitz asked confused.

"You remember when you took me from school?" I asked as he nodded.

"Well that was the last day of term before the summer holidays" I said, eyes wide.

"Zo vhat?" he said, not caring that much.

"I still have another year at school before I can legally leave. That means that I will have to go back once school starts which should be in the next four weeks" I said slouching back down into the bed at this new piece of information.

"Und zhat vould be a problem vhy?" he said, catching onto the conversation.

"Well I will have to go back for another year and people will see how much I have changed. They will notice my height and hair and eye colour. There will be so many questions asked, What will I say?" I said panicing slightly.

"Emmy, virzt ov all calm down. Now ve vill go to lord Megatron bevore ve zet ovv to zort out team Charr and ve vill make up a cover ztory ok?" he said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Ok, but it better be a good one. The teachers can see through most things" I said nervously.

"Jour not going to calm dovn till ve get zhis zorted out are jou?" he asked still hugging me.

"Not really, I just need to be reassured"

"Vell, go vor a zhower und get changed zhen ve vill go zee Megatron to calm jour nervez" Blitz said standing up and dragging me with him.

"Where will you be?" I asked.

"I vill ztill be here vhen jou get back, ve vill zort zhis problem out together" he said as he pushed me slightly towards the bathroom.

"Thanks big brother" I smiled.

"Jour velcome Emmy" he smiled back.

* * *

**Yes, fluffy again. I told you it was a short chapter and I just wanted to put another problem into the story.**

**Please review and cheer me up**

**Bye for now all...**


	29. Chapter 29

**I fell and sprained my ankle so im stuck sat on the couch bored so I will carry on with this next chapter and maybe some more ^_^**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 29

I stepped into the shower and turned on the water, waiting for it to heat up. So many questions running through my mind.

'Why when I get an answer to one question I get another one?' I asked to myself.

'Because without questions there would never be answers and a question without an answer is a statement' the Allspark replied.

'You got that off family guy!' I laughed.

'Um...' she struggled to think of what to say to protect her pride.

'Im joking, stop being so uptight' I chuckled.

'What's got you being so happy?' Lexi asked.

'Because I found out I have a big brother who is awsome, now I have another family member' I smiled until I realised something.

'Frag, I forgot about mum' I moaned, hitting my head on the bathroom wall.

'Oopsie' Lexi said innocently.

'Urgh, im going to have to check news reports and then ring her to ease her worries' I said while washing some shampoo into my long hair.

'I think that would be best' the Allspark commented finally having gotten over her recent embarrassment.

I washed out the shampoo and added conditioner to make my hair nice and shiny and stepped out of the steaming shower and threw the soft black towel around myself.

"Hey Blitz, cover your eyes for a minute" I shouted out into the bedroom.

I peeked around the door and Blitzwing had done as he was told so I hurried over to the wardrobe, grabbed an outfit without looking and rushed back into the bathroom without anybody seeing.

"Ya can look now Blitzy" I called back out into the bedroom not sure whether he heard me or not.

I looked at another different outfit yet again. It was another black body suit but it had shorts and a mini skirt attached over them which were silver with a purple trim in colour. The top had sleeves that went three quarters down my arms but as soon as it reached the elbow it was purple and the rest of it silver. The top wasnt lengthy but it was longer than the outfit with shorts, it stopped just below halfway down and had a V-neck collar as well.

I looked around the massive bathroom and spotted a hairdryer on the wall beside the mirror which had a silver spiral design around the edges.

"It's going to take me ages to dry my hair" I moaned and Blitz must have heard because he came tapping at the door moments later.

"Emmy, are jou alvight in zhere?" he asked worriedly.

"Im alright Blitz, and ya can come in, im changed" I laughed.

He walked in and nearly tripped over the towel I left lying on the floor in front of the doorway.

"Sorry about that, im not very organised" I chuckled.

"Jou never vere" he laughed picking up the wet towel and hanging it on the railing by the side of the shower.

I picked up the hairdryer from its resting place on the wall. I got a brush and started at the tips of my hair while Blitzwing watched silently from against the wall. I hit a knot and let loose a growl and a few curse words as I tried to get my brush untangled.

"Here, let me help" Blitzwing chuckled coming forward to get the hairbrush untangled from my hair.

I completely gave up on trying to do my hair with a fustrated moan and surrendered to Blitzwings calming hands as he tried to brush the knots out of the bottom of my hair as I sat down in a chair in front of the mirror.

"For a Decepticon your pretty good at doing hair, how come?" I asked.

"Jou look at alot ov uzeful ztuff on zhe internet vhen jour bored" he smiled to me through the mirror.

"That reminds me Blitzwing, I need to ring my mum, tell her im alright. Primus she must be sick with worry by now" I said.

"I zhink zhis vill be ov azzitance" he said as he handed me my mobile that I forgot I had from when he took me from school.

"I completely forgot I had this!" I laughed as I dialed mum's number.

"Time to face the music" I mumbled as I heard the phone ringing and I put it on speaker.

"Hello?" came a voice from the other end of the phone.

"Hey mum" I spoke nervously.

"KATIE! WHERE ARE YOU! YOU HAVE HAD ME AND YOUR SISTER WORRIED SICK! WE EVEN RANG THE POLICE TO TRACK YOU DOWN!" she shouted down the phone.

"Look mum, listen. Im not allowed to tell you where I am or what im doing but you should know that im alright, im being taken care of" I smiled back at Blitzwing while he was still brushing my hair.

"Why arent you allowed to tell. What's happened Katie?" mum asked panicked.

"Nothing bad. Look, I have limited time cause im on my mobile. I just rang you up to calm your nerves and to tell you im alright, you can stop looking for me. I'll visit you soon, I promise" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Ok sweetie, I understand but visit as soon as you can" she said sounding more relaxed.

"I will mummy, love you" I said to end the call.

"I love you too honey" she said and I could swear she was smiling.

"Bye" I called and ended the phone call.

"Thank primus that's over and done with" I slouched down into the seat I was sitting in.

"Vone obztacle down, zeveral more to go" Blitzwing chuckled finally, finished with my hair and handed me a bobble.

I put my now smooth hair into the bobble Blitz had handed me and walked out of the bathroom with him trailing closely behind.

"Zhall ve go zee Megatron zhen?" Blitz asked, his holoform heading towards the door.

"Sure" I said following.

* * *

**Well there's a problem tackled :)**

**Still stuck with a sore ankle but thankfully the pain has died down since I put it in a support bandage and took some painkillers ^_^**

**Please review! Please please please!**

**Bye for now all! XD**


	30. Chapter 30

**Back again and i'm trying out a new treatment for spots that really works! It's worth the time I put in!**

**Plus, with the time I have got free I can carry on writing the story for you guys! XD**

**Bloody hell im on chapter 30 already! That's gone quick!**

**Anywayz, enjoy peoples! XD**

**YAY FOR RANDOMNESS! XD**

* * *

Chapter 30

"Letz try not have a race zhis time" Blitz laughed grabbing onto my shoulder gently before I could dart off.

"Aww come on..." I whined.

"Vell... I get a head ztart zhen" he laughed as he deactivated his holoform and I heard his real form start running from outside me room.

"BLITZWING! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I yelled, slightly pissed. (Im a bit of a bad sport)

All I heard was a cackle, presumably off Random, coming down the hall where I was heading.

"Oh you are sooo fragging dead big bro" I chuckled darkly.

'What ya planning ta do?' Lexi asked fearfully.

"Teach him why I was named the evil physcopathic bitch of the school" I smirked as I set off walking slowly.

"Any tricks that could help?" I asked to the occupents in my head, mainly the Allspark.

'You could try warping?' she suggested.

"How?"

'Imagine where you wanna be and well...'

"Well what?"

'That part im not entirely sure about' she said.

'Dont try it Katie... you could hurt yourself' Lexi warned slightly.

"Please, I used to jump off the top of the stairs just for kicks when I was your age" I scoffed.

'Dont get grumpy with me then if it does hurt then' she said innocently.

"Aslong as you dont say 'I told you so'" I laughed.

I imagined the place I wanted to be but before I had the chance to try and warp another location popped up into my head... a very desolate place.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but I wanted to put a cliffie! XD**

**I want to thank all the reviewers and just say that I love you all for it! :D**

**Remember to stay tuned for the next chapter of 'A Couple Of Freaks' XD (Sorry, I just remembered it off the end of Dragonball Z episodes) **

**Bye for now! :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hahahaha! Wrote it as soon as I put up the last chapter before I forgot my idea!**

**That and im drinking Dr Pepper so that's given me a major caffine boost at 2am :L**

**Enjoy and review! **

**(And some fangirls might be happy with who appears in this chapter *Wink wink*)**

* * *

Chapter 31

I felt myself get pulled through what seemed to be a tiny tube, everything spinning, the sensation of drowning and being on fire at the same time, until the breath was knocked out of me when I landed flat on my stomach and faceplaned the ground.

I pulled up my head, that felt lighter than usual, and spat out some dust that had made it's way into my mouth.

'Yeah, dont feel like doing that again' I thought to myself while coughing out dust that had managed to get itself lodged in the back of my throat.

'I told...' Lexi started.

'Dont you dare say it' I growled to her.

'Where did we end up?' the Allspark asked.

'If my suspisions are correct we are somewhere that is very high, dusty and will make me go mental, the fangirl way' I smirked.

I stood up, wobbling slightly, and dusted off my face and my eyes so that I could check.

'Woah, were on the moon' Lexi said in childish wonder.

'One question Allspark?' I asked her.

'Fire away' she smiled.

"How the hell am I bloody breathing?" I yelled out loud, covering my mouth when I realised how much noise I made.

'Could be that protective bubble that I placed around you as a child' she stated.

'You what?' I deadpanned.

'Because you were prone to getting yourself hurt, alot, and quite severely at that I placed a bubble around you that softened the blow of whatever you got hurt on. I didn't think it would work as a breathing machine' she explained amazed.

'So that's why when I landed on my head as a kid my neck didn't break, the bubble protected me' I realised.

'I don't think it protected alot in your head' Lexi giggled.

'You are soo lucky im not there right now otherwise you'd get a spanking from me missy' I threatened.

She only giggled nervously and scared.

'Now you can answer me a question' the Allspark stated, rather than asked.

'What?' I asked dreading what the question would be slightly.

'Why will you go mental in the fangirl way?' she asked confused.

'Because one of the best ever characters has his base here!' I squealed.

'Erm... ok?' she said slightly scared.

"I wonder if the minicon ship is here?" I asked outloud with a grin on my face.

'Minicon?' Lexi asked.

'I forgot you've never seen Transformers Armada' I laughed back to her.

'Transformers what?'

'Armada. I fancy going to scout for minicons, I wanna find one!' I giddily squealed in my mind.

I set off in any direction, climbing out of the slight crater I landed in while whistling the theme to Transformers Cybertron.

I must have been walking for ages but I never found anything. I sat on the edge of a crater and started to sulk.

'I wanted to find Leader 1 or Swindle' I pouted.

'Im sure they're back on Cybertron' the Allspark stated trying to cheer me up but failing.

I sat in silence for a long time, just kicking loose stones into the deep crater.

'I think now would be a good time to say I saw something in the distance' Lexi said quietly.

'What?' me and the Allspark exclaimed simultaneously.

'Haha, got ya to be happy again!' Lexi said happily.

'You saw a ship?' the Allspark repeated.

'Which direction?' I said, finishing the question the Allspark was beggining to say.

'Look behind you and then to the left' she instructed.

I did as I was told and looked in the directions pointed out to me only to see more of the empty landscape.

'There's nothing there' I said, slightly dissapointed but still scanning the craters for any signs of the said ship.

'Other left' she giggled.

My eyes centered on the massive purple decepticon ship which was half buried in the dunes of dust on the small moon.

"We are soo going there" I smiled and laughed.

'It could be dangerous' Allspark warned.

'Im a Screamer stalker, I would follow him into most type of dangers'

'Screamer?' Lexi seemed to tilt her head.

'You'll see'

I summoned my wings and took off at full speed to get to the grounded ship. I landed on a ledge which had a hole next to it that looked like it had been blasted that led into the ship.

I jumped into the hole with no fear whatsoever however I could feel the fear coming from Lexi.

'I dont like it in here, let's go back please' she begged.

'We can't, I have to find what has been my stalkers obsession for many years' I explained while landing on a flat, cold surface.

I wandered around the ship but it was so dark I couldnt see a thing. I had to lean on the wall and use that as a guide so that I didnt accidently run into one.

I unknowingly hit a button and a door swished open and I fell through it, unbalanced and unprepared. I tripped over my own feet while trying to regain my balance and faceplanted the floor once again.

'That's gotta leave a bruise' I heard Lexi mutter.

'Well, atleast there's alot less dust' I muttered back to her.

I got up and brushed whatever dust I collected on my greeting to the floor and looked around the room.

I noticed a large raised platform in the middle of the room and decided to check it out. I jumped up and grabbed hold of the side and pulled myself up only for my face to come one centimeter from a dark purple and silver heel thruster.

'Shit!' I yelled in my head, almost falling off the side of the platform.

'Who is it?' Lexi asked, less scared now.

'Why it's who I would love to glomp if I was his size' I said and walked around the foot and towards the chest of the crimson mech.

'Who?' the allspark asked, curious as I jumped onto his chestplate.

"Starscream" I said outloud to answer theire questions and to state the obvious to myself.

Bright red optics flashed online and focused onto me standing on his chest looking directly at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" he yelled and started scrambling, startled.

I was knocked back off the now realised berth and landed daintily on one knee.

"Now we know why he is called Starscream" I mutted as he came to stand before me, one null ray pointed directly at the spot I was standing in.

* * *

**Wooo! Another cliffie! XD**

**Remember to review and you can have lots of hugs off me and Blitz! XD**

**Bye until next time! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Back cause I thought it mean to leave you in suspence for so long...**

**So here it is, continued from last chapter :)**

**Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 32

*Flashback*

_Bright red optics flashed online and focused onto me standing on his chest looking directly at him._

_"AAAAAAAAAAH!" he yelled and started scrambling, startled._

_I was knocked back off the now realised berth and landed daintily on one knee._

_"Now we know why he is called Starscream" I mutted as he came to stand before me, one null ray pointed directly at the spot I was standing in._

*End Flashback*

"How did you get here you snivelling flesh creature and speak quick before you become a sticky organic mess on the floor" Starscream sneered.

"Same old Screamer" I chuckled getting up off the floor and staring directly at the 'con as his null rays were charging up.

"ANSWER ME FLESHLING!" Starscream screamed, getting agitated.

"Hey, no need to get hysterical Starscream, I just accidently warped here and saw the shipped so I decided to check it out, see if there is anything to help the faction" I smiled.

"Warped? Your just a stupid human, you cant warp! Bet your faction helped you out, stupid Autobots always meddling with my plans" he grumbled not lowering his guns.

"Autobots? AUTOBOTS?" I yelled getting mad as he stepped back slightly.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A FRAGGING AUTOBOT! I HAVE A FRICKING DECEPTICON SYMBOL IMBEDDED IN MY CHEST! HOW DARE YOU THINK I AM ONE OF THOSE GLICH HEADED MORONS!" I ranted startling the mech.

'Calm down sweetspark' the Allspark said soothingly, letting out a breath she was keeping when I relaxed slightly.

"I don't believe you" he sneered.

"Holy Primus, I knew you were fragging dense but this is ridiculous!" I growled.

"Shut up human, you dont know anything" he growled back.

"First of all, I am not a human anymore, I am a techno-organic and second, I know a hell of alot more then you" I said crossing my arms with a glare on my face directed at the seeker.

"You still look like a human so therefore you are one and I still dont believe you" he said walking away.

'God im getting through to him if it the last thing I do' I growled in my mind seething mad.

I growled outwardly and took off into the air. I flew round Starscream, narrowly avoiding his wings on mine and stopped right infront of his face, fixing him with a death glare to show him I was through messing around.

"I have never met anyone so obnoxious as you before!" I said batting right between his optics.

"Heck, your worse then Megatron when he's gloating about something or other" I said and my face fell.

"I am far more sumpreme then that glitch head of a leader!" he said complementing himself.

I was just about to retort back to him when my stomach let loose a growl and a funny feeling came over me. I flew down to the ground and held my stomach waiting for the growling to stop.

'I think your hungry' Lexi said concerned.

"Well of course I am, I dont think i've eaten for at least 2 days" I grumbled standing up again.

"What the frag are you doing fleshie?" Starscream asked confused seeing me talk to myself.

"Talking to myself" I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"You sound like that bumbling idiot Blitzwing" he snarled.

"Hey! Dont you dare say anything against my brother!" I said and as soon as I realised what I said I covered my mouth in shock.

"Brother?" he smirked as he picked me up and studied me closer.

"Hey im not a fricking science project, even if you were a scientist before the war" I mumbled the last part but he heard it with his sensitive audio receptors.

"How do you know that? Unless you are telling the truth about being his sister, I do recall him having one before she dissapeared" he said with an evil glint in his optics.

"No! I was lying about that part" I said quickly hoping that he would buy the lie.

"I dont think you were" he smirked as he walked out the door with me still in his grasp.

"Where are you going?" I asked him as he bypassed what looked to be a control room.

"To see what Blitzwing will give to have his dear little sister back" he chuckled darkly.

"Oh you fragging glitch headed bastard! You..." I carried on cussing at him in every language I knew.

"Are you quite finished now?" he asked, a look of amusment playing on his faceplates.

"For now" I growled at him, wriggling my arm out of his closed fist which I was currently trapped in and gave him two fingers.

"I wonder what I will trade you for?" he mumbled thinking aloud.

"Nothing except Blitzwing and Megatron kicking your aft to Quintessa and back" I unconsciously snapped back at him.

"I highly doubt that" he smiled confidently at me as he jumped out of another hole in the ships side and hovered above the ground.

"What? Just because you have an Allspark shard in your head it doesnt mean it will make you a better fighter" I said slumping in his hand and looking lazily at him.

"How do you know that?" he asked shocked.

"I did tell you I know more than you" I spoke.

"No one likes a smart-aft" he said while transforming into his harrier jet form and strapping me in.

"Well no one likes a dumb-aft" I smirked while letting my head rest while my mind started to go hazy.

'No! I cant fall to sleep!' I thought.

'I can help with that' said Lexi giddily.

'I dare to ask but how?' I thought to her.

'I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODIES NERVES' she started singing as I noticed Starscream was entering earths atmosphere.

"This is going to be fun" Starscream chuckled as I started to band my head against the headrest.

* * *

**What do you think? :D**

**I wrote this at 4 in the morning so dont blame me if it's worse than usual ^_^**

**Dont forget to review! I love it when people do! :D**

**Bye for now! XD**


	33. Chapter 33

**Back with only 5 hours sleep ^_^**

**I actually fell to sleep at 7am :L**

**Lets carry on writing shall we :)**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 33

I looked out the cockpit of the obnoxious harrier jet I was sitting in with Lexi singing to keep me from falling asleep. I spotted Detroit but we passed straight over it without a human giving us a second glance.

'Well, you kept me from falling to sleep Lexi but now i've got a massive headache' I moaned at her as she finally stopped singing.

'I dont want to be used as a barganing chip with my family, what can I do?' I asked the Allspark.

'I honestly dont know, we will just have to wait and see how event's unfold' she sighed having got a slight headache too from Lexi.

'You could try and make him crash' Lexi giggled completely oblivious to the pain she caused.

'There is a slight flaw in your plan, I dont have the energy to fly anymore and if he crashes, so do we' I explained.

'Oh, well, do what Allspark says then' she said dejectedly.

'We have to, we have no other choice... Unless' I thought, an idea coming into my mind.

'What?' Lexi asked.

'I wonder if I can talk to Blitz from here?'

'Worth a shot' the Allspark said supportively.

_'Hey Blitz? You there?' _

_'Ztatic? Vhere are jou! Ve have been looking vor jou vor agez!' _he said hysterically.

_'Look, I tried warping to catch you but I thought of the wrong place. I ended up on the moon, Starscream has got me, and he's coming to the base to try and trade me with something cause I accidently let the fact that your my brother slip' _I said as fast as Blurr.

_'Haz he hurt jou in any vay?' _Blitz asked, only concerned about my wellbeing.

_'No but I havent eaten in days and I have little to no energy left, I can't even try to escape' _I sighed.

_'Az long as he haznt hurt jou und ve vill get jou zomething to eat vhen ve bring jou home' _he said relieved.

_'So your not mad at me?' _I asked shocked.

_'No, vhy zhould I be? Everyvone vould have vound out zooner or later' _he said and I could imagine him shrugging.

_'I thought you might've wanted to keep it a secret' _I laughed slightly.

_'How long bevore jou get here?' _he asked.

_'Well I see the top of the mines coming into view now' _

_'Very vell zhen, I vill get Megatron und ve vill get jou back vrom zhat zlagger' _he said no nonsense.

_'One last thing before I see you Blitz_' I asked him.

_'Vhat?' _he asked back confused.

_'Kick his aft to Quintessa and back' _I smirked outwardly.

_'Zure, I vould be delighted to' _Random laughed back.

_'See ya in a min Blitz' _

_'Jou too' _he said as I stopped communicating with him.

"Ah soon I will have what I want, that is if they care about you enough fleshie" he sneered obviously trying to mess with my head.

"I can remember Skyfire cared for you and then you decided to try and kill him" I sighed back to him and he stayed silent.

'That was a bit of a low blow but he deserved it for saying things about my brother' I debated in my head.

We were all silent on our way down, the only sounds were the seekers thrusters and the wind flowing by.

Before I knew it Starscream transformed with that evil smirk on his face and he lowered towards the ground where Megatron and Blitzwing were waiting while he caught me in his fist.

"Ah Megatron, what a pleasant day to meet" he laughed.

"Shut up Starscream" he snarled and noticed me in his clenched hand.

"Let her go Starscream!" he said threateningly taking a step forward and pulling out his sword.

"Why should I? What is she worth to you" he grinned wanting to see a weakness in his enemy.

Megatron looked like he didn't know what to say but Blitzwing stepped forward instead, his cannon's charging.

"Give her back und jou can ezcape vith jour live iv jour lucky" he snarled while looking at me concerened once he saw my head swaying.

'I dont feel so good, im sooo hungry' I moaned in my head.

'You just have to hold on for a bit longer' the Allspark said soothingly.

'I dont think Starscream would be happy if you threw up on his hand' Lexi smiled.

"Ah ah ah, you might hurt your beloved little sister" he smiled and everyone looked immediatly at Blitzwing for an explanation.

"Sister? How is she your sister?" Megatron asked.

"Zir, It'z Emmy, zhe vas reborn into a new body" he said.

"Emerald-Star?" he exclaimed while Blitzwing nodded his head to confirm it.

"I hate to interrupt your little energon party but what will you give me for her?" he taunted waving me slightly.

"Unless you want me to throw up on your hand I suggest you stop moving me about" I groaned to the 'con holding me while he just looked disgusted and stopped.

As he was dealing with me Blitzwing snuck around the seeker and tackled him quickly before he noticed. I went soaring through the air and landed on a soft hand and held to a nice warm chest.

I looked up weakly at Megatron who had caught me while he looked affectionatly back at me.

"Dont worry little Emerald-Star, he cant hurt you now" he said stroking my back slightly.

'What happened to him?' I asked myself in wonder.

'Maybe he cared about you when you lived on Cybertron?' Lexi suggested.

'Possibly' I replied feeling my stomch doing flips again.

I groaned and held my stomach while Megatron looked concerned and then at Starscream who was being held in a lock by Blitz.

He put me on his shoulder to make sure I didnt fall off.

"Blitzwing, let me take this Glitch to the holding cells while you look after her" he said gesturing to me on his shoulder.

Blitzwing kept the defeated seeker in the hold with one hand while he carefully picked me up with the other one. Megatron took over with the lock and pulled out a pair of stasis cuffs and snapped them on him.

We headed inside while Blitzwing handled me like I could break at any second. He started running through the halls searching for something. I registered his picking up something, putting me down and then activating his holoform.

"Emmy, drink zhis, I promize jou vill veel better avtervards" he said urgently putting a weird type of liquid to my lips and holding me up into a sitting position.

I opened my mouth fighting the blackness of unconsciousness. When my mouth was slightly open he tipped the liquid down my throat. Immedietly my stomach felt much better, it was no longer lurching or doing flips but it was still growling relentlessly.

"Do jou veel any better?" he asked, hope in his holoform's eyes.

I nodded my head and he let out a breath that he had been holding in. I nudged my way to his chest and I rested my head on the warm, soft flesh of the holoform.

He picked me up bridle style and went to find somewhere comfy to sit down. He all but fell onto a step type flooring and put his back against the wall, he arranged me so that I was curled as tightly into a ball on his knee's and lounging against his chest grabbing a handful of his holoform's shirt like a small child would do with a parent when they were scared.

"Here, jou need to vinizh it ovv" Blitzwing said, holding a cup with a brown and pink emultion inside.

I nodded and held out a shaky hand when Blitzwing looked at me with pity and concern.

"Jou vill tip it iv jou hold it vight now, let me" he said as he held the cup to my lips again.

He slowly tipped the mixture into my awaiting mouth and down my throat and looked pleased when he saw that I had drank it all.

He smiled and leaned back even more onto the wall while slowly stroking circles on my back as a calming and soothing gesture.

I let out a small yawn, all the events of the day rushing back to me.

"Ve can delay zhe trip vone more day until jou are better, until zhen zleep vell" he said peacefully and closed my eyes and waited until he heard my breathing even out.

* * *

**Please review this! I need cookies! :D **

**For those of you who dont know what an emultion is it's a fancy word or mixture that wont work together. For example water and oil.**

**Bye for now, I want 2 reviews before I put up the next chapter ^_^**


	34. Chapter 34

**I am on a roll today! I need reviews! **

**Im getting so bored writing these and not hearing that people think its good :'(**

**If you enjoy it let me know please... :)**

* * *

Chapter 34

I woke up slightly disorientated as I looked around the completely different room which I did not fall to sleep in. It was nice and warm wherever it was anyway. I stretched out my sore muscles from sleeping in a ball and let out a tiny squeak of a yawn.

"Jou veally do look adorable vhen jou do zhat" Blitzwing chuckled and I realised where I was.

I was sleeping on his faceplates! I turned around and looked deep into his ruby optics which had a dim glow signaling that he was online but still quite sleepy.

"Morning" I smiled laying back down and just staring at him.

"Good morning jourzelf" he smiled and it pushed me upwards a bit.

"Im so sorry about what happened yesterday! I never should've tried to warp!" I blurted out.

"Itz in zhe pazt Emmy, no harm done" he reassured me.

"I still feel bad about it" I mumbled with a pout until my stomach let loose another growl and I felt the heat creep to my face.

"Let's get jou zomething to eat" he laughed as he picked me up and lifted up off of his berth we were sitting on.

We headed out into the corridor when I felt someone behind us. I clambered up Blitzwings arm and looked over his shoulder and saw Lugnut creeping up on us. I just smiled and waved but slipped and fell back in Blitzwings hand with an 'Ooomph' as he laughed.

"Not funny" I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What was that all about?" Lugnut asked confused.

"I fell and he laughed" I said and sent a glare to Blitzwing.

"It vas funny zhough" he chuckled.

"It would be funny if..." I mumbled something about sticking certain 'cons heads up afts or cannons.

I looked up and Blitzwing still looked amused while Lugnut looked slightly taken back by the drastic change in emotion in such a short time.

"What was in that stuff you gave me last night?" I huffed to Blitz.

"Oil und Energon" he smiled.

"Is it supposed to taste of nothing?" I asked him.

"Not veally, jou need to get uzed to zhe tazte and jou probably couldnt because jou vere halv dead vhen ve got jou back" he replied.

"Was I really that bad?" I asked shocked.

He just nodded his head as Lugnut looked even more confused than usual.

Lugnut then started to talk to Blitzwing but it turned into some sort of argument about high grade types so when we entered through the door of the command center Megatron was greeted by two mechs bickering like an old married couple.

Blitzwing and Lugnut had no idea that Megatron was actually sitting there in his throne watching the two with a 'why cant it be quiet in the mornings?' look.

I jumped down off Blitzy's hand and walked over to Megatron who happily picked me up and sat me on the arm rest of his throne.

"Good morning sir" I smiled.

"Have a good sleep Em?" he asked me after nodding.

"Yeah after I was fed, honestly I didnt think I was that bad off" I shrugged.

"I must admit that it was a shock when I found out about who you really were, I used to keep an eye on you and Blitzwing and so did Shockwave" he grinned.

"You used to look after us?" I asked shocked.

"Yes but you had a habit of dissapearing and when you didnt want to be found you could hide well, Shockwave found it hard to look after you because you kept running away from him in search of your brother while he was being trained" he chuckled at the memory.

"I can imagine, I hardly ever want to be apart from Blitz now" I smiled.

"Well you should be a little easier to handle now that your older" he smirked.

I was trying to imagine what I was like when I was interupted by a clang of metal on metal. Lugnut had hit Blitzwing on the back of the head and then Hothead had decided to make a rare appearance.

I facepalmed as they tackled each other onto the ground trying to gain the upper hand in the fight. They ended up shouting a few cusses at each other that I had never heard before.

I looked at Megatron and raised a brow in question.

"I wouldn't repeat most of them" he whispered to me.

"It's ok, I know more than enough and in several different languages too" I smiled innocently while he looked astonished.

We sat the watching the fight with intrest as Random started taunting Lugnut and dodging his attacks which made him get even madder.

"This looks like it could go on for a while" I spoke to Megatron.

"I concer, shall we go and find some breakfast, we dont want a repeat of what happened last time" he offered his hand to me, went to the exit and transformed without even being noticed.

I sat looking out of Megatron's cockpit as trees zoomed by. A safety harness came around my body and strapped me down gently to stop any harm from coming to me.

"Where do you suppose we get breakast?" I asked daydreaming slightly.

"We could go scare Sumdac into giving us some oil" he said evily.

"And if the Autobots show up?" I spat the name as if it left a bad taste in my mouth.

"I'll blast them" he chuckled.

"Ok" I smiled casually.

We zoomed towards the high tower Megatron transformed, put me on his shoulder and dropped through the roof and into what looked to be Sumdac's lab.

We looked around when suddenly the door leading into the room swished open.

Sumdac walked in with a cup of coffee in his hand and was rubbing his eyes sleepily. He took one look at Megatron, dropped his coffee and ran out the door as fast as his stubby little legs could carry him.

"Would you care to do the honours" Megatron smirked gesturing towards the door.

"It would be my pleasure" I said and jumped down and out of the same door the scientist went through in a flash.

I spotted him at the end of the hall waiting in front of the elavator nervously, tapping his feet with a scared expression on his face.

I sneaked up behind him, picked him up while he struggled against me with my new found strength and carried him through the door and placed him in Megatron's open and awaiting palm.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked terrified of being in the clutches of Megatron again.

"Because we want breakfast" I laughed and Megatron smiled fondly at my straight to the point attitude.

"Yes, we need oil, and you are going to supply us with some" he growled at Sumdac who was quivering with fear.

"Yes! Yes! Of course! Right away! If you put me down I will go get some for you" he said, it was suprising he wasnt wetting himself.

"Em, go with him and make sure he comes back. If he does anything to alert those Autobots show him what it means to be a Decepticon" he smirked evily and I smiled and nodded my head approvingly.

He put the proffesor down and I followed him into another room that was connected to his lab which now had a nice sun roof.

"Why did you join the Decepticons? You're a human! You're supposed to fight for good not evil" he questioned me as soon as we were out of sight.

"I have never been a normal human for a starter and I dont see the point of fighting for good. Being evil is so much more fun and it comes with more perks" I chuckled darkly startling the proffesor a bit.

He pulled back a curtain that held 8 tins of expensive oil which were much too big to fit through the doorway.

I stood there thinking of a way to get them out into the next room when a breeze went past me and knocked the end of my katana I had into the back of my knee.

'That might work, worth a try' I thought to myself and I could tell Lexi was intrigued.

"If I were you Sumdac i'd stand back. But if you go anywhere when I find you I wont give any mercy" I growled to him.

He ran over to where the tins of oil were and stood as still as a statue with a petrified look on his face.

I smirked and then grabbed my katana out of it's holder which was attached to my belt. I jumped up into the air and cut down one long side about 2 metres from the door and did the same with the other side. I Jumped one last time and sliced directly across and gave a massive kick to the slab that was still standing and backflipped back and landed daintily on my feet.

I put my katana back in it's holder, amazed at how strong it was and heard clapping.

I saw Megatron sitting cross legged on the floor of the lab clapping with a comical expression on his face.

"Beautiful landing Em" he chuckled.

I looked back and saw that the proffesor was still there but with an amazed expression on his face from the display.

"I think those should cover us for breakfast" I smiled at Megatron who was starting to stand up.

"Just about.." he smirked and turned to sumdac.

"I dont suppose you can give us a net to carry them all could you?" he growled, more of a order than a question.

"Yes! Right away!" he scurried to the other side of the room with 2 pairs of suspicious optics following after him.

"Here you go! Take it! I dont need it anymore" he said fearfully as he pulled out a giant metal wire net from a wooden crate.

Sumdac went and sat down on his chair as me and Megatron loaded the 8 barrels into the net and attached it to the bottom of his vehicle form when he transformed.

"Thankyou proffesor, you've been very helpful" I grinned and I had an evil glint in my eyes.

I jumped into Megatron's open cockpit and he took off slightly.

"Look at all the machines he has put on the shelves labelled as fixed" Megatron laughed.

I looked over and them and saw each had a small time bomb attached to them. I grinned maniacally.

"Now I know why you are the best evil overlord ever" I smirked and a button started flashing on the console.

"You know you want to press it" he sniggered.

"Can I?" I asked suprised.

"Go ahead"

"Oh hell yes!" I said and I pressed the button without a moments hesitation.

I looked out the window to see Sumdac dodging exploding machinery as well as a couple of sneakily placed bombs.

We were laughing all the way back.

* * *

**Let's leave you on a good note ^_^**

**That and im getting hand cramps from writing so fast.. :L**

**Please review :D**

**Bye for now all! XD**


	35. Chapter 35

**Back at my nan's! ^_^ **

**So all I can do is write... :)**

**Thankyou for all the reviews you have given me! Lots of hugs off me and Blitzy! XD**

**Autobotgirl2 gave me some idea's for this chapter cause my brain wasnt working! :L**

**Enjoy the next chapter! :D**

* * *

Chapter 35

We landed very gracefully in the mine only to look forward at the same chaos we left.

"They're still going at it?" I moaned.

"Apparently so" Megatron frowned, slightly displeased.

"Oh well, they wont get any breakfast" I smiled slyly.

Megatron picked up the net that held the oil in it and dragged it over to his throne.

"Im soo hungry" I moaned when my stomach growled.

"I doubt you'd be able to finish a whole one by yourself though" Megatron chuckled holding up a full can.

"At this moment all I want to do is be fed" I laughed while he smiled.

"You used to be exactly like that when you were a sparkling" he said sitting down in his throne and tearing off the lid of one of the drums.

"I think all sparklings are" I said.

"Yes but you were different" he said with a flash of his optics as I attempted to climb up one of his legs.

He saw my struggle and picked me up round the waist and deposited me on the arm of the chair.

"How so?" I quizically asked.

"Most sparklings would throw a tantrum if they didnt get what they wanted as soon as they wanted it but you would just sit there and think of a way to get it yourself. You were a very intelligent sparkling, no doubt you got it off your father" he said, losing himself slightly in his memories.

"Though sometimes it didnt work out the way you planned" he carried on.

"Tell me please sir" I said innocently looking at him with large eyes.

"Well Shockwave was looking after you at the time and..."

***Flashback***

"Im hwungwy!" I shouted, narrowing my optics at my latest sitter.

"How is that my problem" Shockwave said, not sparing a glance in my direction.

"Bwecause, youwr suppwosed to fweed mwe!" I retorted back, not at all happy that I was stuck with Shockwave looking after me.

"If your so hungry go find your own food" he growled, not looking up from his work, thinking I wouldnt take it so seriously and sulk.

I decided that since he wasnt going to get me any food i'll get it, and if I get hurt it will be his head on the line.

I thought back to where I had seen my big brother Blitz get the energon before. I thought long and hard until I remembered mummy putting it in the shelf above the thing that makes the pretty flames.

I looked over at Shockwave, seeing he was too engrossed in his work to even notice that I would be missing.

I stood up on my unsteady peds having only just learned how to walk and made my way to my first obstacle which was the door that made the swishy sound.

I put my hand on the door but it wouldnt budge an inch. I frowned and scratched the top of my helm in thought.

'What do they do to get it to open again?'

My optics brightened as I saw a little box with flashing buttons by the door. Jumping as high as I could with my arm stretched I tried to hit one of the pretty lights but I only succeded in falling on my little aft.

Letting out a little pout I looked for anything I could use to get the buttons when I saw a long stick type thing.

I crawled over to it and picked it up because it was suprisingly light weight. I dragged it behind me on the floor without making a sound and stood up again and pushed the stick up. It hit the wall and made a slight clatter. Flinching I looked round thinking my sitter would've heard that but he had some type of head thing on that made the funny noises.

I dragged it along the wall until it hit the glowing panel and the door opened slightly.

'I can slip through there before anyone notices' I smiled.

I quickly slid through the open area and made it out into the corridor which I remember my daddy walking us down this morning.

I crawled away in the direction I memorised was my home with a little smile on my face.

'I must try not to get spotted, if I do they might take me back to that meany' I thought when I heard some steps coming my way.

I hid around the corner curled up in a little ball and the peds in question walk right past me without a falter or stumble. I let out a little breath and got back up onto my peds. I ran down the corridor as fast as my little legs could carry me, narrowly avoiding being seen by those tall people.

I saw the door and ran towards it while my tummy let loose a gurgle telling me it was time to be fed. I pushed the door slightly and it opened. I let loose a smile and a giggle and headed into the room with the comfy seats and toys in a box in the corner of the room.

I saw another room which wasnt blocked from sight and headed towards it with a cheeky grin. I entered the room and saw the shelf that held what I wanted but it was so high up!

"How dwo I gwet tat down?" I asked myself.

I searched around the room for another big stick that I could knock it down with but there was nothing of the sort. I frowned and looked up at the shelf again while still walking around until I crashed into this little blue thingy that I have seen brother stand on before.

I laughed at the idea that formed in my childish mind and pushed the blue thingy over to the side. I clambered onto it with slight difficulty and jumped as high as I could and grabbed onto the side in the corner. I held onto it with both hands and tried to pull myself up but it was too hard!

I swung from side to side until my ped reached another side on the corner and shimmied myself up until I was laying face down on the flat surface, panting a little from the effort I just put in.

The shelf started from where I was standing and it went up and up and up until the very last shelf where the object of my attention was sitting.

I scrambled onto the first shelf and reached for the second shelf, using things on it that I could stand on and get a boost. I continued on my way until I was sat with the tin of food in my hands, legs swinging back on forth and looking to the ground.

I peeled the lid off of the tin and spotted the pinkish liquid that was sweet to the taste. I dipped a small hand into it and pulled out some yummy food. I spilled it into my mouth and licked my lips and the yummy taste.

After eating about half a tin I started to get a little sleepy so I rubbed my optics with my grubby, sticky hands and let out a little yawn.

I replaced the lid on the tin so that my mummy or daddy wouldnt notice the difference and headed on my way, climing down each and every shelf, careful not to fall.

I got to the bottom shelf where I could jump from it and land on the side without hurting myself. I jumped but knocked off a big tin that was on the end. As soon as I landed safely on the side the tin hit it as well and the lid flew off and across the room. Powder flowed out freely from the metal carrier and coated the room and everything in it in a dull purple glow of powder. Even me.

I was too tired to think of what happened so I just curled up, stuck my digit in my mouth and fell to sleep, happy and with a full tummy.

A short while later a tall mech and femme walked in and a young mechling after them, all smiling and laughing happily.

I woke up to see what all the noise was and saw it was my mama and dada back from where they went. I let out a happy gurgle to catch their attention which it did.

Daddy walked into the powder coated room with optics wide in suprise. He spotted me and picked me up off the side, held me in his arms and tickled my tummy until I had tears streaming out my optics in happiness.

"Sweetie" he called out in his deep soothing voice.

"Yes dear" another melodious voice came in from the other room.

"I think we might want to keep a closer watch on our little femling" he chuckled.

"Why's that..." she started, heading into the room and stopping frozen at the sight of it.

"She's turning out to be a perfect sneaky little Decepticon" he laughed and headed out of the room to give me a clean.

***End flashback***

"Ooops" I giggled.

"Yes oops but you did get Shockwave in trouble, your mother got to him first and she taught him a lesson he would never forget" he laughed finished telling the story.

"He vouldnt dare look mother in zhe opticz vor a vhile" chuckled Blitzwing, finished with the fighting and listening intently.

I looked at both of them and it looked like Blitzwing came out the victor, only sporting a couple of dents compared to Lugnut who had one of his claws melted and wires snapped and sticking out of places in his armour.

"Soo? When do I get my breakfast before something like that happens again?" I chuckled and the others joining in with me.

* * *

**So did you like that little story from the past? **

**Please review and tell me what you think guys! ^_^**

**Bye for now all! XD**


	36. Chapter 36

**Back guys and this one is short cause I wanna go to sleep...**

**Why wont you guys review? D:**

**All I ask is one review between every chapter**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 36

Blitzwing went to his room and brought back with him the human sized cup that I had drank from last night while Megatron poured some of his drink in it.

"Jou need to vecover zome ov jour ztrength" Blitzwing smiled handing me the cup.

I looked at it strangly not trusting the brown gloopy liquid very much, it looked far too close to some type of medicine.

"Do I have to?" I said still looking distastefully at the liquid.

"Do you want a repeat of what happened yesterday?" Megatron challenged.

I shuddered at the thought and brought the cup up to my lips, sniffing it slightly and then dipping my toungue in slightly.

It made my toungue tingle slightly and it tasted like a new version of warm Dr Pepper. I poured some more into my mouth and the taste completely blew me away. It was creamy and tantalising at the same time. I poured more into my mouth, nearly choking slightly.

"Zlow down Emmy! Jou might be zick!" Blitz warned and I did as requested with a frown on my face.

"I take it you like this kind of stuff" Megatron laughed at me guzzling it down.

"Yeah! It tastes like a really warm Dr Pepper" I licked my lips after I reached the bottom.

"Dr what?" he asked confused.

"It's a soft drink that has caffine in it" I said.

"Ok..." he said trailing off as I laughed at his still confused expression.

"When are we going to go sort out a disfunctional team then" I asked, clapping my hands together in a motion to make it seem like I was ready for the challenge.

"Any minute now once your up to it" Megatron smirked.

"Say wha?" I asked mulling over what he just said in his mind.

'What did he mean?' Lexi asked.

'Not a clue' I replied.

"Since you figured out you can warp it would be a much quicker and less time consuming way to get to them" he answered.

"I dont just warp on command" I pouted but was quickly shut up by the glare I got off him.

"I mean sir... I dont really know how I did it last time, and I dont even know where im going" I explained in a small voice.

"This might help" he said walking over to a computer console and bringing up a picture on the screen of their ship.

'Allspark, does it work if I just memorise a picture of the place' I asked her.

'Probably' she replied.

"Ok, I will try but dont blame me if I end up at the wrong place" I said throwing my hands up in surrender.

"Well even if you do get lost Blitzwing will be with you" he said nodding to Blitzwing who was standing silently to the side.

"Ja, I vill be zhere to help" he smiled.

"Und possibly treat jou to a zervo zalad!" Random popped up out of nowhere and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Let's just get this over with, I dont really like what warping does to me" I moaned walking over to Blitz who picked me up and put me on his shoulder, well, a dint in it.

"You ready for this Brother?" I asked hoping he changed his mind.

"Zure" he nodded to me.

I wouldnt let my dissapointment get to me and I closed my eyes and focused on that exact image Megatron had shown me.

I felt that same sensation envelop me from when I tried warping to the moon. I didnt let my mind wander and only focused on that same image.

I flew off my brothers shoulder and landed against a large metal object. I looked back to Blitzwing who had a dazed expression in his optics and body on the floor. I was just about to stand up when I felt the object I was laying on move.

I looked up and heared Lexi sigh in awe in my head.

"Ewww, Organic!" the thing shouted and I flew back several feet landing on my back.

I heard the large foot coming down on me before I saw it.

"Oh frag, not this again" I moaned.

* * *

**Hahahaha! Cliffie!**

**Please review cause im thinking people have got bored of it.**

**Bye for now all! XD**


	37. Chapter 37

**I wanna save you all from the cliffie! XD**

**Thankyou for the review! :D**

**Im also sorry if Team charr is very OOC but I dont know the characters very well.**

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Chapter 37

*Flashback*

_"Ewww, Organic!" the thing shouted and I flew back several feet landing on my back._

_I heard the large foot coming down on me before I saw it._

_"Oh frag, not this again" I moaned._

*End Flashback*

"BLACKOUT! NO!" I heard two voices shouting out before the giant foot landed on me.

There was an awkward silence and tension in the air until Blitzwing ran over and knocked down Blackout from where he had stood on me.

I felt Blitzwing prodding me over and over again to make me say something until I started laughing but they couldnt tell because I was half way into the soft sandy terrain.

I pushed myself upwards and spat out a mouthful of gunk and tried to get the taste out of my mouth.

"Emmy! Are jou alvight?" he said hysterical scanning me for injuries in a nano-click.

"Primus im so lucky this ground is soft enough to dig under" I grinned to him, silently thanking the Allspark for coming up with the plan.

"Are jou zure jour alvight? Jou could've got a head injury! Or vorse!" he said, not calming down.

**"Primus Blitzwing im alright!" **I snapped at him in cybertronian to make him get the message.

"I vaz only vorried" he said frowning.

"I know you were and thank you for it but im not a defenseless little human anymore" I said flying up to his face and trying to make him feel better.

"Ja, I know zhat but jour my little zizter, it'z my job to protect jou" he said turning his face away from me.

"I know what you need" I grinned sadistically while he paid no attention to what I just said.

"SURPRISE GLOMP" I screamed and flew at his chest and hugged him making him stumble a bit.

"Vhat zhe vrag?" he yelled suprised.

He looked down his armour with me still hanging onto him like my life depended on it. I heard guns clicking from behind me so I tilted my head backwards to look what was going on while not letting go.

"Let go of the Decepticon you organic leech" the one named Blackout said.

"Oh please it's not like im sucking out his frigging energy, im only giving him a hug. That's what we do" I smiled sweetly while he just moved closer to appear threatening.

"Blackout, ztand down, zhat'z an order" Blitzwing said winking down at me.

"B-bu-but Blitzwing! That organic could kill you when you least expect it" he said arguing slightly with a stutter and pointing at me still hanging.

"It's rude to point" I laughed as I finally let go and Blitz caught me on his hand and put me up on his shoulder with a grin.

_'You like intimidating them dont you' _I laughed over the comlink at him.

_'Ov courze, who vouldnt vant to be in power' _he replied.

I looked at him with a dead-pan face and he just chuckled aloud.

"Virzt ov all Blackout.." he said walking up to the said 'con and looking him dead in the optics.

"Iv jou dare call her a leech again I vill perzonally ztick vone ov jour cannonz up jour aft und have no hezitation to vire und zecond, Jou vill treat my little zizter vith zhe zame vespect jou do vith me!" he barked at the mech making him take a step back in fear while I look astonished.

"Yessir General Blitzwing" he saluted and looked at me with alot less disgust.

"So she's your sister?" I heard a sadistic voice call from the door.

I turned around to face whoever said that and saw a thin but well built mech leaning in the door way until a large femme pushed past him and he fell face first into the ground.

I started snickering.

"Watch your mouth Cyclonus" said the femme I could only assume was Strika.

"Why should I Strika" he said with venom in his voice while standing up and brushing himself off.

"Becauze, if jou dont, I vill make jour live a living hell" Blitzwing said to him before Strika had a chance to say it.

"Doubt it mech, your just a wuss who somehow made it to the top. Galvatron could wipe the floor with you" he grinned since he just insulted Blitz' pride.

"And where is Galvatron then, last time I checked he went mad because he landed in the lava pools on planet charr. After that I cant remember much about him" I sneered back to him.

"What?" Blackout said from behind us.

"You actually know who he's going on about?" Strika asked.

"Sure, and if I recall didn't Galvatron get his aft kicked alot by a bunch of weakling Autobots" I smiled innocently.

Cyclonus just let out a growl and stormed back inside the ship.

"Fail" I laughed.

"Continuing the conversation from earlier are you really his sister?" Strika asked.

"Ja, Ve only vound her a couple ov veeks ago but itz little Emerald-Ztar" Blitzwing said proudly.

She just looked startled at me and then spotted Blackout behind us.

"Blackout!" she shouted sounding mad.

"Yes Strika" he said as innocently as he could.

"You just blacked out our whole ship you idiot! Turn it back on again" she growled at him.

He looked at her and then stomped his foot again sending a massive shock wave vibrating through the air.

"That's better, and how many times have I told you to stop doing that!" she shouted again.

He looked like he was counting in his head but he finally shrugged.

"Im not sure" he sighed.

"Get inside you bolt head" she glared at him as he retreated to the ship.

"Sorry about that general Blitzwing, this team is falling to pieces" she sighed.

"Zhat's vhy vhere here" he smiled as I nodded, agreeing to his statment.

"Well then, Welcome" she smiled walking towards the ship with us following in tow.

* * *

**Finished it and im absolutely knackered.**

**You can suggest what we could get up to with team charr in reviews for the next chapter and I will try to ^_^**

**Bye for now all! XD**


	38. Chapter 38

**Sat on a train on my way to liverpool... Im so lucky I got a seat XD**

**Plus we had to look for any spare seats... Oh well at least im going on holiday :D**

**Enjoy this chapter cause its the last one you might get for about a week :)**

* * *

Chapter 38

"And these are your quarters" Strika said after showing us throughout the ship, including the Rec. room, Main computer room and training area.

"Awsome" I smiled at her and she smiled back, at least I think she did.

"Zhese are zatizfactory, Thank jou Strika" Blitzwing nodded.

"I will leave you to get settled in, a good nights recharge and we will meet in the training room at 5am" she said, saluted, then walked off in a direction I had not familiarised myself with yet.

"Wow Blitz, Seriously did she just say 5am!" I yelled.

"Ja, dont vorry, I vill vake jou" he said stretching and letting himself flop onto the berth.

"Well expect me to be very cranky, and I might yell as well, it depends on how bad I feel" I grumbled as I tried to jump up onto the berth but it was too high.

"A little help here Blitz" I said but got no reply.

"Blitz?" I asked tentatively but was replied to by a soft snore.

"Aw fragging hell" I moaned exasperated.

'You know you can just fly up there' the Allspark commented.

'I can but I really dont want to use up any more energy'

'Then you will have to keep jumping' she said in a matter-a-factly voice.

'No' I shortly replied as I collapsed on the ground cross-legged and started pouting.

I sat there just thinking about random stuff and fanfictions I had read until I stumbled across a very intriging thought.

'Allspark?' I called out to her in my mind.

'Yes?'

'In this universe do cybertronian family members have spark bonds like they do in G1?' I asked.

'Yes they do... don't tell me your going to try it to get his attention' she groaned.

'I think she already made up her mind' Lexi giggled and was correct.

'Im gunna try it either way, no time like the present' I grinned.

'Now how to do it?' I said.

'Im not telling you, you have to find it out for yourself' the Allspark said, hoping that the fact that I didnt know how to do it would put me off.

'Fine then' I chuckled thinking.

'Lets try and find my center first of all' I started and felt this weird feeling in the center of my chest.

'That might be it' I smiled in triumph.

'What is it?' Lexi asked.

'Apparently something like a spark which is the transformers equivilent as a heart...' I explained.

'Ok...' she said, still slightly confused.

'Now for the next stage' I said determinedly.

I tried to push that weird feeling all around me and felt a strong pull in the direction where Blitzwing was laying in deep recharge.

'What do you know' I laughed in my head, 'The bond is still there after all these years'.

I tried to push it in the sleeping mech's direction but I lost control. I felt it snap back and send a stabbing pain through my chest.

I cluched at the feeling above my "spark" and waited patiently for the pain to subside.

'Owww, that hurt' Lexi whined in my head.

'You could actually feel that?' I asked astonished.

'Yeah, and it hurt, how did you not fall over?' she asked.

'I dont know but I never knew you could feel my pain'

'We are the same person in a sense' she said.

'Are you going to be ok if I try it again Lex?' I asked concerned.

'Yep, doesnt hurt anymore' she confirmed.

"Ok then, get ready" I mumbled softly.

I found my center again and pushed it in Blitz' direction again hoping that it didnt backfire.

Thankfully it didnt snap back at me this time and I felt a pull towards him as well as a warmth that radiated in my chest when I looked and moved towards him.

I sent a slight feeling of affection towards the direction I felt the warmth radiate from.

I looked up slightly, not breaking from my concentration when Blitzwing snorted slightly and then rolled over onto his side.

I smiled and sent an even stronger pulse of affection through the warmth and Blitzwings optics flashed online and he quickly sat up, startled, with a hand over his chest.

He turned towards me, not moving his hand and grinned the biggest grin I had ever seen him wear.

"Did jou just uze zhe zpark bond?" he asked happily.

I just nodded shyly and blushed ever so slightly. He jumped off the berth, renewed with some kind of unseen energy, rushed over and picked me up and held me against his chest as he sent a surge of affection over the bond that he knew how to use.

I smiled at the unbelievable feeling and sent the same back.

He sat back on the bed and for the rest of the night, well, for as long as I could stay awake, we sent affection and other emotions back and forth to each other with happiness being the main one.

* * *

**Woo I made it really fluffy at the end, more fluffy than I thought I could make it...**

**Remember to review! I wont be able to update much in the next week cause im on my holiday :D**

**Bye for now all! XD**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey, im back home in good old England so I might be able to update some more, if I feel like it cause I got school in about a day :/**

**Thankyou to all the people who have reviewed the last chapter and have added this story to either their favourites or alerts! :D**

**Autobotgirl2 has given me some good idea's for this chapter! Thankies to my friend for helping! (and cookies, I know you like them XD)**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 39

I woke up the next, very early, morning by a finger poking my side. I rolled over in order to avoid it but it never worked, it only made the 'con poking me more persistant.

"Can't I keep sleeping and you train?" I laughed when the poking turned to tickling.

"Come now Emmy, jou have to train too" Blitz laughed finally stopping the tickling and picking me up and shaking me slightly to get me awake.

"Alright alright im up!" I growled at him, "Can't get one bloody moment of rest when your around can I?".

"That's vhy jou love me zo" Random sung as I kicked and stuggled to get down and out of his grip.

"I'd love you even more if you put me down" I hissed through a fake smile.

"Ah ah ah, Ve need to get to zhe training voom vazt zo I vill carry jou zo jou dont have to keep up" Random laughed while I ignored the bubbling fury that was currently setting in my head.

'Calm yourself down young one' the Allspark said softly.

'Easy for you to say, your not the one being coddled first thing in the morning when you dont want to be' I retorted.

'You might just have to accept it' she sighed back, not wanting to get into an argument so early.

'Im not going to, im gunna get myself down' I growled back to her.

"Blitz, if you put me down I have to run to keep up with you dont I?" I said, a plan forming in my head.

"Ja?" he said quizically.

"Well if I have to run that can be my warming up for today's training" I said silently hoping that he would agree.

"Vhat a brilliant idea!" he said happily as he put me on the ground by his feet, "Run along now" he smiled, giving me a little nudge along with his foot.

Before I could even take a step towards the door it swished open and a single con blocked the full doorway.

"Blitzwing, how about you go ahead to the training area, I need to have a little chat with Emerald-Star" Strika said.

'Although it sounded more like an order' I thought.

"Zure Ztrika but iv anyzhing happenz to her, it vill be on jour helm" he growled out as a warning, obviously having caught that little bit of authoritive tone in the femme's voice as he walked past her through the doorway.

I stood in silence as my slow morning brain tried to comprehend what had happened.

'In other words you have to go with Strika' the Allspark said, trying to shorten it down into terms I would understand in the morning.

"Thanks" I mumbled to her as I looked up at Strika, still standing in the doorway.

"What did ya wanna talk about then?" I asked her, rocking back and forth on my heels, trying to act nonchalant.

"This is not the place to ask, come" she said as she started to lower her hand.

"Do you think I could walk, I wanna get some circulation in my legs" I said apolegetically.

"Of course" she said as she made a motion with her servo to beckon me to follow.

I ran after her in a steady jog for about 10 minutes, seriously, how big was the ship?

We arrived in a massive room, devoid of any kind of furniture, targets etc. Strika turned to look at me as she sat down on the ground to be closer to the same level.

"Ready to ask now?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, I couldnt risk anyone prying in to this, Cyclonus has it in for you" she smiled.

"I gathered after I insulted his aft headed leader" I chortled.

"Anyway, how the hell are you standing here?" she asked. "I know you died, I saw your offline body".

"To be honest I have no fricking idea, I only just found out I was Blitz's sister about a week ago, and I've known about cybertronian's for years" I shrugged.

"Years?" she asked.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you havent been to earth yet, it would be... A solar cycle" I laughed.

"Earth?"

I facepalmed.

"We've got alot to do, but do you think first I could wake up? I'm still a little tired" I smiled and she nodded.

"Thanks" I said as I gave her thumb's up and summond my wings and took off.

I flew in all kinds of direction, even free falling just to get a rush, and landed in a heap on the floor infront of Strika with legs in the air.

"Yeah, I need to work on my landing" I sniggered as I picked myself up and sat back down in a comfier position.

"Now, onto the tale" I clapped my hands together and she nodded.

"Well, im what is called a human, native species on the planet called earth. We have a life span of about 60 solar cycles but some of us live to 100 solar cycles. We are sentient beings, we can walk, talk and think for ourselves but our technology isnt as advanced as the cybertronians, we have only just discovered how to get into space in the past 100 solar cycles" I carried on. "Blitzwing found me when he decided to terrorise my school, where we learn, and I convinced him to take me to the D-con base because I knew more than anybody else in my school" I said finishing and smiling, pleased at my explanation.

I looked back at Strika to see she had a bewildered expression on her faceplates.

"Yeah, its alot to take in" I said as I stood up and stretched, joints stiff from sitting in the same position for a while.

"What do human's look like normally?" she said curiously.

"Well, hmmm... Damn, cant discribe it" I grumbled until my face lit up.

"Wait a minute" I smiled and reached into one of the many pockets I had in my outfit and fished out my mobile.

"Here we are" I smiled and held the machinery up triumphantly.

"That's a human?" she asked.

"No no no no no no no, that's just my phone or comunication device" I said as I switched it on and scrolled through the files until I came to the one picture I wanted.

"These are humans" I smiled as she leaned closer to have a better look.

It was a picture of my classmates our teacher had taken on a pupils phone, but it had been texted around.

"They look odd" she said blankly.

"Some humans would say Cybertronians look odd" I smirked.

"You look nothing like any of them though" she pointed out.

"When Lord Megatron bestowed the honour of having my own Decepticon symbol it changed me. My bodily fluids replaced by energon, circuitry and stuff, I just got alot taller, thinner and got different hair and optic colour" I explained.

"Are you on here?" she asked pointing to the picture.

"Yeah, I'm here" I said pointing to a short girl with brown shoulder length hair, brown eyes and definatly not the prettiest.

"You definatly changed, for one you dont have wings on there" she said, understanding it slightly.

"Yeah, you can thank the Allspark for that" I said but covering my mouth at what I just said.

"The Allspark? Thought it was lost" she said confused yet again.

"Told everyone else, I can trust ya right?" I asked.

"Cross my spark" she said placing a hand over her chassis.

"The Allspark took up residence inside my mind and has granted me with some gift's to protect myself because she apparently watched me in my last life, the life in which I was a Cybertronian" I said.

"What can you do?" she asked intrigued.

"Erm... Wait a min and i'll show you" I smiled and thought of the other side of the room.

I felt the weird feeling again and looked at the back of the befuddled femme.

'At least I didnt collapse again' I laughed in my head.

'Wasgoingon?' Lexi slurred out sleepily.

'Morning sleepy head' I laughed.

'Morning' she yawned out.

"Oh slag, Blitzwing is going to kill me!" Strika exclaimed not yet noticing me on the other side of the room.

"Eh hem" I coughed to get her attention.

"How the frag did you get there?" she shouted, calming down slightly.

"Teleportation" I grinned.

"O-k?" she said comprehending it slightly.

"I probably can do other stuff but I havent found out my potential yet" I laughed outloud.

"You know you said you need to work on your landing earlier" she started.

"Yeah?"

"Here is a list of flying exercises I want you to try out while I contact Megatron to let him know you arrived safely" she said as she handed me a data pad.

"Sure" I said nodding understandingly.

I looked at the exercises on the data pad and set to trying them out as Strika headed out of the door.

***About an hour later***

"FRAG IT ALL TO THE PIT AND BACK!" I yelled, getting annoyed when I couldnt get my landing right.

'Language' Allspark scolded.

'Kids present' Lexi added.

"Sorry but im getting annoyed, why can I get it right, I practice and still dont get it right" I moaned, not seeing the mech who was poking his head in with a scowl on his face.

'Practice makes perfect' Allspark said.

"There is no such thing as perfect so why practice" I smiled.

"You really are as mad as that oaf Blitzwing" a dark chuckle came from the doorway.

"Shut the frag up Cyclonus" I said without even looking at him.

"Aww, why so hostile? To think I was going to help you" he smirked. "I mean, you look like a drowning autobot" he said silkily.

'Dont listen to him, he's trying to bait you' Allspark said as a warning.

"Atleast I dont look like a bunny" I snickered.

"A what?" he yelled angrily.

"It's a cute fluffy little animal with long pointy ears which you look like you have" I grinned at him as he narrowed his optics.

"I would shut it before I step on you glitch" he hissed and stalked over to me.

"You'd have to catch me first" I said as I gave him a one finger salute and started to run round the room.

"When im through with you will just be a messy organic splatter on the bottom of my ped!" he yelled angrily and started chasing me.

"Didnt think you'd wanna ruin your paint job fraggard!" I yelled and I ran even faster as I heard a furious roar.

***In space nearby***

"Mr Jazz sir, we is picking up a faint signal" Jetstorm yelled across the room as the black and white ninja bot came to investigate.

He studied the radar for a long moment and yelled over to another bot.

"Looks like its those con's we have been hunting S.P" Jazz said to Sentinel Prime who got out his weapon.

"Get ready for battle mechs" he barked out.

"Yes sir!" Chorused throughout the centre.

***Back on the ship***

"Your going to have to be alot faster then that" I yelled to the con tailing closely behing me.

"Im going to offline you painfully you pit spawn!" he yelled as I started to laugh and sing.

"RUN RABBIT, RUN RABBIT, RUN RUN RUN, DONT LET THE FARMER GET HIS GUN GUN GUN!" I giggled excitedly.

Suddenly I was knocked off my feet and slammed against the wall with a very pissed looking con about to kill me.

"Any last words you little glitch" he said sadistically.

I opened my mouth but was cut off my a loud blast and dust flowing through the corridor.

Cyclonus dropped me and got out his weapon's, his vision alot clearer than mine. Once I saw who was on the other end of the corridor I growled menacingly.

"AUTOBOTS!" I yelled, hoping the other con's heard me as the bot's in question charged.

* * *

**Hahaha cliffie! Sorry I have been updating alot, I've been at writers block and too busy with sewing :L I love making my plushie's! XD**

**You know the drill, Review and get a triple chocolate cookie off me! :D**

**Bye for now all! XD**


	40. Chapter 40

**The suspence is killing me! I dont even know what im gunne write yet but i wanna know how it turns out myself! :L**

**Cookie for reviews? *Puppy dog eyes***

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 40

"Get those con's and put them in the brig!" Sentinel yelled from the other side of the corridor.

"frag, Frag, FRAG! What do I do?" I yelled.

"Fight glitch" Cyclonus yelled at me just before he charged head first into Sentinel.

"Im not sure a simple sword will do much damage" I yelled back at him, my mind going nuts.

'A little help would be appriciated Allspark' I yelled in my mind.

'Dont ask me? I dont know how to fight, well I do, but I cant help you' she answered back.

'Some help you are!' I yelled as I jumped out of the way to avoid capture.

"I hope to primus at least one con heard me!" I yelled, dodging just in time again.

Suddenly I heard shouting coming down our way of the corridor and saw Blitzwing with all his weapon's out and ready to fight.

"Blitz!" I yelled but was quickly surrounded by metal.

I felt myself being lifted up and I realised i'd been caught. All I saw was a blur and a sinking feeling in my stomach and I landed on something solid and metal. I didnt think so I just held on for dear life and closed my eyes as I felt said metal moving.

"Get it off! Get it off!" I heard Sentinel yelling and gripped even tighter.

'Wait, what did I land on?' I asked and opened my eyes.

I saw dark blue metal and a glowing blue lance bobbing down in front of me.

"Oh frag" I moaned as I let go with one hand.

I looked straight ahead to see Blitzwing shoving multiple bots out of his way with a 'I-will-kill-you-where-you-stand' kind of look and glancing at me with a slightly scared expression.

I was brought back to reality when I felt a hand grab hold of me and hold me tightly.

"Why it's just one of those groovy organics" I heard above me.

I looked up into the visor of a grinning ninja bot and then across to a grossed out yet pissed bot. I narrowed my eyes at Sentinel and reached down slowly and grabbed one of the small daggers in my boots.

"Hey you fragging jerk!" I yelled which got his attention and lobbed the dagger with all my might at him face.

I laughed when it hit the blue bot right in the optic and was almost to tears when I saw him jumping up and down holding the hit area.

"JAZZ! SECURE THAT ORGANIC!" the prime yelled at the bot holding me.

I looked up at Jazz and waved slightly with a grin on my face.

"But S.P..." Jazz tried to argue.

"Save it! Put her in the brig with the other cons" he yelled as I looked where I last saw them all fighting.

I saw Cyclonus knocked out and Blackout and Strika in stasis cuffs. The other's I assumed were already captured. I looked across more and saw a beaten Blitzwing, one of his wings hanging on from a couple of circuits and covered in energon and dents.

He saw me and gave me a sad comforting look as I whimpered.

"Let me go" I said in a small voice to my captor.

"Wha?" I heard him say.

"Let me go" I said in a louder, bolder voice.

"No can do little lady, got orders to throw you in the brig" he replied.

"I said, LET ME THE FRAG GO!" I screamed in the highest pitch I had ever reached. He let go of me to cover his audio receptors and I took that as my chance and I flew over to Blitzwing and curled up by the side of his neck.

I nuzzled further into his armour when I saw Jazz coming closer.

"Sorry kiddo but orders are orders" he said and reached for me, not worried about Blitzwing because he was immobilised.

I waited until he was close enough then I sprung and bit into his finger. I felt my now sharper teeth sink into the metal and tasted the tang of energon in my mouth. I heard him yelp and try to move back so I let go and returned to my original position on Blitzwing armour.

"Youch, your more dangerous then you look" he summerised.

'Blitz, what can I do?' I asked, hoping it got through the bond.

'Zhe thing I vould do iz vight but I cant in my current condizion' he said sadly through the bond.

'But I can't take him on by myself! I dont even know how to use a weapon!' I said hysterically through the bond.

'Make a deal vith him, he'z vone ov zhe zoft zparked vools, tell him jou will go to zhe brig iv jou can be put in my zell' Blitz replied after some thought.

'I'll try' was the last thing I said.

"Look Jazz, I will make a deal with you" I said standing up on Blitz's shoulder.

"Crazy, how do ya know ma name?" he asked.

"Not the time for it, now this is a compromise" I said.

"Listening" he replied.

"I will go with you willingly, IF, you let me be in the same cell with Blitzwing" I said with narrowed eyes.

"I suppose that could happen" he said as he held out his hand.

I shook his hand then jumped on it as he got a grip round me and walked to the brig.

"Your something else lil' lady" Jazz said as he diposited me on the floor in mine and Blitzwing's cell.

"Your not too bad yourself Autobot" I said as I turned around and set myself over on Blitzwing's chassis, who had already been put in there before me.

I saw Jazz put up the barrier and walk away before I let of I sigh of release.

"At least were in this together Blitz" I grumbled as I rested my head on the warm metal of his chassis.

* * *

**And more fluffiness! XD It is about half 1 in the morning so it is definatly not my best piece of work :L**

**Anyways, review and cookies and chocolate milkshakes will be shared! :D**

**Bye for now all! XD**


	41. Chapter 41

**Back again! Oh my god I can stop updating :L**

**Thankies for the reviews! Blitzwing gives you ice to put in your drinks ^_^**

**Enjoys XD**

* * *

Chapter 41

I looked around boredly at the inside of the blank cell I was currently sitting in then directly across from me to Cyclonus in his cell. (Who was still knocked out)

"Big boring isnt it?" I chuckled to Blitzwing who still couldnt move.

"Never been in a zell bevore have jou?" he chuckled back.

"Not really had the occasion to" I replied.

"So, what did bunny over there do to get knocked out?" I laughed motioning to the recharging mech.

"What is being a bunny?" I heard someone ask from down the hall.

"Ah so there are Autobots guarding us" I said thoughtfully.

"Jou didnt zhink zhey vould leave top ranking Decepticons alone in a zell vith only a vorcevield to ztop zhem" Blitzwing deadpanned.

"Vhich Autobotz are zhey Em?" Blitz asked because he couldnt see from his stuck position in the corner.

"By the sounds of the accents it's probably Jetfire and Jetstorm, the only two flying Autobots" I summerised.

"How do you know their names?" I heard Strika ask from the cell next to us.

"I did tell you I knew everything" I said proudly.

After about half an hour of meaningless banter I heard some shuffling and then a door swishing closed.

"Blitzwing sir, they have left, we dont have much time before the next guard comes, what's the escape plan" Strika said in a hushed tone.

"To be honezt I have no clue" Blitz said sadly.

I sat down on the ground in a meditating style and scrolled through every piece of knowledge I had learnt throughout my watching of the episodes. Something clicked in my mind and a plan started to form in my head as a smile formed on my face.

"I know zhat look Em, vhat are jou zhinking?" Blitz said fearfully.

"I remember you dont know this so I will elaborate, When the autobot elite guard first traveled to earth to keep the humans out they used a force field" I started.

"Go on..." he said curious.

"Well, in order for Sari to get through the force field she used her allspark charged key to cut a slot through it and quickly climbed through to go see the blathering pit spawns" I finished.

"And how would that help us?" Strika asked.

"Im not sure. Wait a minute, and if I start talking to myself or have a blank look on my face, do not interrupt me" I said.

I layed down on the floor as to not injure myself and delved deep into the realm of my mind where the Allspark and Lexi were occupying.

'Hey guys' I waved as Lexi came bounding over and wrapped her petit arms round my waist.

'Ok, enough with the hugging brat' I laughed as I pushed her off slightly.

'I take it your not here for no reason, what's troubling you young one' the Allspark asked coming forward and placing a hand on my shoulder as a comforting gesture.

'We're trapped in a cell on the Autobot ship and I have no idea how to get out and save the others' I said glumly.

'Hmm, that's a tricky one, did you try teleporting to the other side' she asked.

'Ooh, nice, I'll just go try it, Thankyou' I said as I hugged her and woke back up again.

"That was weird" I heard Strika comment.

"Yeah, but I sure as hell helped" I grinned and thought of the other side of the wall.

I started to get the feeling but it stopped half way through and I felt wave after wave after wave of painful electricity go through my body. I dropped to the floor and waited for the feeling to subside.

"Em! Are jou alvight?" Blitzwing asked concerned.

"Yeah, wow, that is one strong forcefield" I whistled as I got up and dusted myself off.

"Ok, that didn't work, any more idea's?" I asked outloud.

'Why dont you try sending your own blast of electricity at it and cancel the forcefield out' the Allspark suggested.

"That might work but how the hell do I do that" I asked.

'Think of it forming in your hand, not sure it will work but its worth a shot' she said.

"O-k" I said strangly and closed my eyed as thought of anything that would cancel the wall infront of me.

I felt something weird in my hands so I opened my eyes and saw a massive gun that looked dangerous in my hand.

"Woah" I said as I lifted said weapon up only to find it was as light as air.

'Now, fire that at the forcefield' she instructed.

I lined myself up in the center of the room, being mindful of Blitz's legs which were sprawled out, and pulled the trigger.

I shot back across the room, slightly startled by the recoil a red wave of energy blasted out of it. It collided with the forcefield and there was a momentary feeling of static in the air and when I looked back again it was gone.

"Ha ha! Static 1, Wall 0" I smirked as I pumped my fist into the air.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side" Strika said, optics wide in amazement.

* * *

**Short chapter but its first thing in the morning so this is all im writing :L**

**Chocolate fudge cake, cookies and Milkshake for anyone who reviews! XD**

**Bye for now all! XD**


	42. Chapter 42

**Well it's my first day back at school and im that bored already :L**

**Figure I can write while the rest of the immature kids catch up :)**

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Chapter 42

"Ha ha, got rid of that problem" I said while I did a little happy dance.

"Now all ve have to zolve iz how to get zhese fragging ztaziz cuvvs ovv" Blitzwing said gumpily, a frown pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"If you tell me how I could do it for you" I smiled, gesturing to the lack of stasis cuffs on me.

"Jou have to prezz a little button on zhe zide ov zhem" he explained.

I walked back over to him and jumped on the statis cuffs while looking around for the said button on the side of them.

"Think I found it" I said as I reached down and pressed the small circular button.

The statis cuffs lost their blueish glow and snapped off of Blitz's wrists.

"Primuz, it veels zo much better to be able to move avound again" he said relived as he stretched, little pops coming out of his joints.

"What about your wing Blitz?" I asked concerned.

"Juzt a minor dizcomvort" he said glancing lightly at the damaged appendage.

"If you dont mind there are others to release before the guard comes" Strika complained.

"Imma comin'" I said.

I ran in front of a cell as Blitzwing hit the control pad keeping the other forcefields up. I jumped straight onto the stasis cuff, hit the button and ran to the next one to turn it off.

Soon all the Decepticon's were free and standing in the middle of the room.

"I suggest we give those glitches a taste of their own medicine" Cyclonus grinned evily.

"And what? Risk losing again and being stuck inside the cells with extra precautions, I dont think so bunny ears" I taunted as Cyclonus growled menacingly.

"We should make our escape while we still can" Oilslick piped up, startling me since it was the first time I saw him.

"I agree vith Oilslick" Blitz proclaimed.

"Well no time like the present" I smiled and motioned everyone to me.

A few of them looked confused but quickly came when Blitz gave them a death glare.

As I was about to warp I saw a blur of dark blue and felt unimaginable pain while being sucked through that individual wormhole.

I blinked and saw we were back in the mines with a suprised Megatron looking at us however that look quickly changed to shock and concern while looking at me.

I looked down at myself and watched the light blue river of energon pouring out of my stomach. I collapsed holding my stomach with a pained look on my face. I finally blacked out.

* * *

**Ha ha ha! More cliffhangers! Woo!**

**Review and you get chocolate filled muffins with marshmellows on the top ^_^**

**Bye for now all! XD**


	43. Chapter 43

**Yeah, i'm in form again, bored. **

**No one will talk to me but there are some good moments, like the teacher taking the mess out the popular kids, who kindly accept it because it's all in good fun :)**

**This chapter is in Megatron's POV by the way, havent used his yet ^_^**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 43

"Emmy? Emerald-Ztar!" Blitzwing shouted, basically in hysterics as Blackout held him back while me and Oilslick rushed her to the medical room.

"Oilslick, can you patch her up? Blitzwing would go insane-r if she died again" I said as I looked down at her still form which was still leaking copious amounts of energon.

"Im not sure Lord Megatron, she still has more organic in her than machinery. I'm afraid I dont know how to heal organics" he said glumly as he hooked her body up to several different machines.

"I will try anything to save her. I wasnt there last time to help her and i'll be damned to the pit if I dont do anything to help this time" I said strongly.

"Are there any other medic's on the planet my lord?" he asked hopefully.

"There is but he is the Autobot's medic and someone you hold more than a slight grudge against" I growled and spat out the word Autobot as if it made a bad taste in my mouth.

"It may be our only chance to save her" he said sadly, thinking I would never allow it and Blitzwing would have to go through the second death of his sister.

"If it mean's saving her then I am willing to put aside our faction's differences" I said resigning myself to the plan as Oilslick just looked at me like I had grown an extra head.

"Sir, are you sure?" Oilslick asked one last time, not believing his audio receptors the first time.

"Yes but it is all down to if the Autobots agree to help us" I said, convinced determination clear in my voice.

"What if they dont?" he asked.

"If not we will find another way" I spoke.

"We need to transport her" Oilslick concluded. "But how to safely?".

"Can you slow down the loss of energon at all?" I suggested.

"Only slightly, why?" he asked me.

"If you can slow the energon down, I can fly straight to the autobots base fast if you put her in my vehichle form" I explained.

"I think that might work if we do it fast enough" Oilslick commented.

"Get to stopping that energon, I will inform the others of what will happen and as soon as she is ready bring her to me in the main control room" I commanded.

"Yes Lord Megatron" he saluted as I went out the door to tell the others of the new development.

What I saw was disturbing to say the least when I walked into the room. Blitzwing was in shambles, Blackout no longer holding him, and Strika with his arms wrapped round him in a comforting hug. Overflowing streams of energon came pouring out of his eyes and as soon as he heard me enter he jumped up and dashed over to me in an instant with the most desperate face I had ever seen a mech pull.

"Zir? Iz zhe alvight? Pleaze tell me vor zhe love ov Primuz!" he bawled out.

"Blitzwing, calm yourself. This is what we are doing. Oilslick has no expertee's in dealing with organic injuries and she is losing far too much energon. Now, I am swallowing my pride. Oilslick is working on slowing the loss of energon but that wont be enough to save her. We are going to take her to the Autobots, she will get proper treatment from a medic with an idea of organics. However it is not set in stone that they will agree to help us, we can only pray" I finished my speech.

Looking around I saw Cyclonus and Blackout with their mouthplates wide open, Strika with happy tears forming in her optics but my optics focused on the mech standing in front of me, face devoid of all emotion.

"Blitzwing, are you alrig..." I was cut of as Blitzwing tackled me to the floor in a hug which I did not expect.

"Zhank you Zhank you Zhank you Megatron!" he chanted over and over again.

"It is perfectly alright Blitzwing, I do not want to see her go either which is why I came up with this ridiculous plan" I smiled slightly and patted him on his helm the way I used to do to him when he was a youngling.

"Megatron, I have managed to slow it down as much as possible, now you need to go fast" Oilslick came bursting in with Emerald-Star's little pale form in his hands.

"Yes" was all I said as I transformed to my vehichle form and Oilslick safely strapped her body in my cockpit.

I saw the way Blitzwing was looking at me even though he tried to hide it the best he could.

"Blitzwing, you have to come along" I gave as an order as the first smile since he got here appeared on his face, if only a little one.

"Let us just hope that they will hope us" I said quietly as I took off as fast as I could to save the form sleeping in her fragile state.

* * *

**Bet ya didnt expect that comin', Did ya? (Except Autobotgirl2 of course!) XD**

**Please review, it gives me strength to get past that bloody writers block ^_^**

**Bye for now all! XD**


	44. Chapter 44

**Back! :D Sorry, im getting kinda slammed at school so I havent been updating much. That and i've got a cold that is getting on my nerves :(**

**So I left you at a massive cliff hanger so I will relieve you from your rabid guessing minds.**

**Oh and this chapter is with the Autobots :L**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 44

Music reverberated thoughout the entire base and smashed on the walls like a sledge hammer. Residents had taken to doing anything to get the obnoxious music out of their audio receptors.

"BUMBLEBEE! TURN THAT RACKET DOWN!" Ratchet shouted, his vocal prossesors hourse.

"WHAT?" came the reply, music too loud to barely even hear it.

"I SAID!" he shouted coming right up to Bumblebee and shouting at his audio receptors.

"TURN THAT FRAGGING MUSIC OFF!" he yelled directly at the minibot.

Bumblebee did as he was asked for fear of getting beat by a cranky medic and his favourite wrench.

"Now, keep it that way!" Ratchet said in a huff and stormed out leaving the yellow bot standing aimlessly in the middle of the room.

"What am I supposed to do now" Bumblebee whined in his high pitched voice.

"I dont care just keep the loudness to a minimum please Bumblebee" Optimus groaned as he walked past the open doorway clutching his helm.

"Read ya loud and clear bossbot" he hollered and ran off to find something else to annoy everyone else with.

On the opposite side of the base all that could be heard was a rustle of leaves and the breeze wafting through every crevice.

The ninja bot looked up with a smille on his face, glad that peace and quiet finally reigned sumpreme once again in the old abandoned workshop as he went back to his meditating.

He was just about to slip into a deep thought when another loud crash came echoing down the hall.

"Hey Prowl! Look what I found" Bumblebee burst into the room holding one of Prowl's throwing stars.

"Bumblebee, put it down before you hurt either yourself or more importantly something around you" Prowl growled out, standing up and walking up the youngest member of the team who was trying very badly to imitate some moves he had seen Prowl do.

"Oh please, like these things could do much..." Bumblebee said as he threw the star and smashed most things in the room to pieces. "Damage...".

The tension in the air was almost stifling until a very pissed ninja bot pushed past the other Autobot and headed to the entrance.

"Prowl, where are you going?" Optimus asked as a very angry Prowl transformed at the entrance.

"Getting away from here to get some piece and quiet" Prowl spat out and drove off, leaving only tire tracks where he once was.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Optimus yelled, having a feeling the minibot was behind Prowl's bad mood.

* * *

**Yeah, very short, and badly written so please excuse me. Im only just getting back into writing again so I might need some more support to get a chapter up each week.**

**Remember to review and hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**

**Bye for now all...**


	45. Chapter 45

**Alright, im stuck in a hotel with NO WIFI!**

**Sorry I havent updated very much over the past month, I just couldnt find any time to write :'(**

**PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME! D':**

**Im going to try and make this chapter longer then the last one! Just for all of you! ^_^**

**Alright, this chapter is in Static's POV, finally :L**

**Oh yeah, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 45

"Oh, what the flip happened" I groaned, clutching my pounding head.

"Your unconcious, that's what happened" Allspark said from above me as I realised my head was sat in her lap.

"How? What happened?" I asked clueless.

"I think you got stabbed by something" Lexi said walking over, looking into my startled red eyes.

"Ok, when I wake up someone is getting the beating of their lives" I growled, stopping suddenly when it caused everything to spin and my head to collapse back onto Allspark.

"Damn it" I groaned.

"Take it easy sweetie" Allspark said, softly and soothingly.

"How long am I here for?" I asked, looking around at the white space that was my mind.

"For however long it takes for them to save you" Allspark hummed as she combed her fingers through my hair.

"But what if they dont?" I choked out.

"Now none of that!" Allspark exclaimed tapping my nose as if to scold me.

"Wha?" I asked lazily.

"You know your brother Emerald-Star! He will find a way to save you, even if it kills him in the process" she said, using my full cybertronian name to get the point across.

"You must keep your faith in Blitzy, I know he will do it" Lexi smiled, putting her hand over mine in comfort.

"Ok, I wont be as pessimistic as before but dont expect much better" I gave in.

"Good" Allspark said.

"Now, I want you to rest, you need to keep up your strength" she said afterwards and conjuring a bed out of thin air and depositing me in it.

"Yes mum" I said sarcastically while relaxing into the soft quilts.

"Cheeky brat" she laughed.

"We really need to come up with a shorter name for you Allspark, I mean, if you want?" I replied.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"How 'bout Sparky?" Lexi butted in.

"Sure, that will do" she smiled.

"Sure thing Sparky" I laughed and closed my eyes.

***A meaningless amount of time later***

"Hey sparky? Why am I still here?" I asked yawning and stretching.

"Because they are probably still trying to fix your body, it takes time" she laughed at my impaitience.

"But still, it's taking so long!" I whined.

"Amuse yourself and time might go faster" she summerised.

"How?" I asked.

"What do you like to do?" she asked.

"Dancing, acting, drawing and listening to music".

"Then dance and act" she smiled.

"To what music?"

"Announce the song you want to play and it will play".

"O...K? Erm... Competition by Dragonnette?" I shouted.

Sure enough the song started to echo and cover all the spaces of the 'room'.

"Awsome" I smirked.

"Didn't know you liked this type of music" Lexi said.

"You'd be suprised... I used to dance to this all the time in the dining room, except I kept hurting myself on the furniture and falling over and not being able to really dance or move properly. I wonder if my new physique will improve any of it?" I asked myself.

I jumped at the beginning of the chorus and spun and landed in a handstand and backflipped onto my feet.

"Yep, got better" I jumped with joy.

"That's a type of training too" Sparky muttered.

"Really?" I asked astonished.

"Yes, so keep it up and learn some more fighting moves" she said.

"Ok, that person who stabbed me best get ready to feel some unbelievable pain" I laughed as I carried on.

"She gone slightly crazy hasnt she sparky?" Lexi asked in the background.

"Yes, yes she has" she smiled.

* * *

**Well, not sure if this chapter is good or not, im getting used to writing again...**

**Well, review and all that jazz... Get it? XD**

**Anyways, I WILL be back soon! :D**


	46. Chapter 46

**Alright, had SEVERE writers block and needed a while to get back on track.**

**Sorry for leaving you guys like that at a bit of a cliffhanger but im back now and hopefully getting motivated in my writing again ^_^**

**Right, this chapter is in Prowl's POV**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 46

"Gah, stupid Bumblebee, always finding some way to get me mad! Why can't he be quiet for one moment of his life?" I ranted, waving my arms back and forth as walked into an abandoned building.

'Hopefully now I might be able to have some peace and quiet'

I sat on the ground in my meditating style and calmed myself from the flood of emotions I just had.

After about 2 hours I heard something, a buzzing noise getting louder and louder.

I grumbled as I stood and walked outside to see what it was.

There were two black dots in the distance which were getting larger and larger by the second as the noise continued unrelentlessly.

I gasped and reached for my shurikans, seeing and realising who it was. I jumped into a defensive position, ready to run if the time rose.

"Leave Megatron, your not welcome here" I shouted up to them but they still came closer.

Suddenly they both transformed and I got ready for a fight, however I saw something in Megatron's hands, not to mention Blitzwings energon stained faceplates.

"What are you doing here? Leave before I call back-up" I calmly added.

If it was possible Blitzwing looked even more upset than before. Finally one of them spoke out.

"Ninja bot, we mean you know harm, we just need you and the Autobot's help, dearly" Megatron said in a sad tone.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Static, was badly hurt from trying to save the others, she needs medical attention we cant give" Megatron said again, Blitzwing looked as if he was choking on the new wave of tears cascading down his face.

"Why should we help? All you've ever done for us is kill or try to kill us and our friends" I glared.

"I am willing to end the war, please, just save her" Megatron pleaded to me.

I was in shock.

The war.

Over.

"Why do you care so much at what looks like an organic" I asked, a little more open minded.

"I cant bare to see her die again..." Megatron said, the beginnings of tears in his optics while looking down at the small form in his hands.

"Pleaze" Blitzwing whimpered, finally talking.

"Juzt zave my little zizter" he cried, sinking to his knee's.

'They really are sincere. By primus, I never knew they could care so much' I thought in shock.

"Fine. We must hurry though if you want to help her, though I cant garuantee that the rest of the Autobots will be so willing to help" I said, transforming and driving back towards the base at full speed, sirens blaring and two Decepticons following closely behind.

"Thank jou" I heard come from Blitzwing, so soft and sorrowfull it was all but blown away by the breeze.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**I know Decepticons dont normally beg but I just had to.**

**I'm not sure I got Prowl's personality right so dont judge...**

**Remember to review, they keep me going!**

**See ya next chapter ^_^**


	47. Chapter 47

**I'm so sorry for not updating in a while, im just really busy trying to pick a 6th form and getting my grades up for it :(**

**Why is life so fragging difficult? :'(**

**By the way, you have most DDR songs to thank for this! They got me happy enough to start writing again! Mostly 'Bumblebee' by DDR XD**

**Enjoy anyway, this is looong overdue ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 47

***Megatron's POV***

"How much longer ninja bot?" I asked from the sky.

"Call me Prowl and just around this corner" he shouted back up to me.

I saw he was starting to slow down as he turned into what looked to be a warehouse.

He transformed and walked in as I did the same, catching the prone body in my hands.

* * *

***Ratchet's POV***

"Oh come on you piece of junk!" I screamed at the top of my voice at a piece of machinery that had convieniently decided to stop working when I needed it.

"Hey doc bot, I think you may have to look at Prowl's circuits" Bumblebee shouted from the doorway, looking nervous.

"And why is that?" I grumbled.

"Because he just brought two con's into our base, not as prisoners and saying we should help them" he explained, mostly repeating it to himself.

"WHAT?" I screamed and stormed out of my med bay to see if these accusations were true.

I rounded the corner and found that Bumblebee was telling the truth (for once).

'What he didn't fragging tell me was it was Megatron and Blitzwing of all mechs!' I thought.

"What the fragging hell is going on? Prowl, are your circuits fried? That is Megatron and Blitzwing for Primus' sake!" I yelled.

"Yes I realise that or I wouldnt have brought them here just for a fight, plus, they have a little situation and offered a compromise" Prowl calmly replied back to me, standing in front of the con's like they were harmless kittens.

"What situation and compromise?" Optimus asked from behind me.

"They are willing to end the war" he said bluntly.

I heard a clang and then the ground shook with force. I looked behind me and saw that Bumblebee was trying to awaken a fainted Bulkhead.

"End. The. War?" Optimus said slowly, not believing his audio receptors.

"Wait a nano-click, what's the situation first?" I asked, trying to figure anything that would've warrented Megatron just giving up the war like this.

"One of our own was wounded, badly. She's half cybertronian and half organic but our medic has no expertise on treating organic's at all. All we ask is for you to heal her, We can't bear to loose her. Again." Megatron finally spoke up, adding the last part hesistantly, and holding out what appeared to be a human.

"Why do you care so much?" Optimus asked, in shock at his enemy's weakness.

"Because, we have already lost her once. A long time ago. We have only just found her again, reborn into a new body, and all she was trying to do was save the others. She doesnt deserve death" Megatron said again.

"What about you? Why do you want to save her?" I asked Blitzwing, who flinched like I just kicked a dog.

"She's my little sister" was all he said with a slowly cracking voice.

I looked over to Optimus who nodded back to me.

"Alright, I will fix her, hand her here" I said, holding out my servo.

Megatron gently, if a bit hesistantly, placed her prone body into my outstretched servo and I rushed back to my medbay, but not before I heard Optimus give out commands.

"Megatron, Blitzwing, Im afraid you are to be locked in a secure room and wait until we can trust you. If we can trust you" he spoke.

"We will give you updates on her condition regularly if you follow our orders" he finished.

As the door to the med bay swished open and the lights came on I heard no protest.

'Primus, she really must be worth something to them. Well, I better get started' I thought while laying her on the berth for emergency surgery.

* * *

**Woah, yet another dreaded Cliffie :D**

**Hope this chapter was up to standards, and worth the wait (even though it is kinda short)**

**Dont forget to review!**

**Bye for now all! XD**


	48. Chapter 48

**Ok, I just got a new idea after drinking a bottle of Dr Pepper, that stuff does wonders XD**

**This is inside Static's (me) mind :D**

**Enjoy... :D**

* * *

Chapter 48

"Alright now, for this next exersize your going to need Lexi" Sparky grinned from her seat, apparently training me.

"I dont like that grin, what did you do?" I asked unsure.

"Nothing, just let Lexi drink this beverage called... oh what was it? Ah yes... Dr. Pepper" she smirked.

"Oh my god please tell me you didn't!" I begged her.

"Sorry, I cant tell lies" she laughed at me.

"Oh, here she comes now" she said and pointed behind me to a serverely hyper little girl.

"Do you have ANY idea of what you have unleashed?" I all but screamed.

"Yep" she spoke, leaning back in her seat.

"Your job" Sparky started, "Is to catch her".

"What?" I asked confused.

"Do you question my methods?"

"Nope, but you do realise she's going to be like a fragging road runner now"

She nodded.

"Great" I sighed and took off running.

* * *

***Half an hour later***

"Lexi! Get your butt back here!" I yelled.

"Nah ah, you can't catch me, you can't catch me" she chanted and stuck her tongue out at me.

Suddenly I felt the air around me shift. I turned to look at sparky as she gave me a thoughtful look.

"What just happened?" I asked her while walking over.

"Why I believe you are fixed, though I dont think they know you can wake up any time you want now" she laughed.

"Who? The D-con's?" I asked confused.

"Erm... the Autobots" she said.

"WHAT?" I screamed into nothingness.

"Calm down, they had to give you to the Bots so they could fix you, they didnt know how to heal organics"

"They being who?" I tilted my head.

"Megatron and Blitzwing" she said simply.

"God, didnt think they needed to go to the Bots for help" I said, sitting down on the ground in front of sparky.

She started absentmindedly playing with strands of my hair, "That's not all im afraid" she sighed.

"What?" I was slightly scared to ask.

"They had to end the war for you to be fixed, so dont kill anyone when you decide to wake up" she spoke softly.

"Primus I made a mess of things, didn't I?" I said, putting my head in my hands.

"No, you are actually helping" Lexi spoke up, running over while her sugar rush died down.

"How so?"

"I went through some of your memories and saw that you actually dont mind alot of them, only a select few" she yawned, getting sleepier.

"I guess I should apologise for those things I said in our first meeting then, huh?" I mumbled.

"Yes, you do" Sparky said seriously.

"Fine, no time like the present" I said and forced myself out of my little world I had staying in for a while.

The first thing I saw was those blasted blinding medical lights shining into my optics.

"Oh frag it all" I moaned and rubbed my eyes to get rid of the glare.

'You know you could've warned me Sparky' I thought.

_'This way is more fun though'_ she laughed.

I grumbled as I stood up and steadied myself. I looked down and saw myself dressed in some pajamas that were slightly too small for me but still kinda fit.

"Let's go find Prowl first" I smiled sadly and jumped of the low table, tripped and landed on my face.

_'That's gotta leave a mark' _Lexi laughed.

"No mercy" I whined quietly and set off into the corridor through the door that was wide open for some reason.

It was quite dark so I watched were I stood carefully, making sure not to trip again and give the people inside my head another thing to laugh at.

I peered in each room that I passed, distinguishing each and everyone one of them until I came across a door you find inside a dojo.

I slipped in and saw that Prowl was in recharge, snoring softly so I walked across the room, climbed up the tree and started to wait for them to all wake up with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Wow, another one in one night! But now im knackered so this is the last one tonight.**

**I will pick it up again as soon as I can though, as it so happens I have a holiday coming up so I will try to update then, if not, feel free to tell me to update. XD**

**Dont forget to review and I give you Dr. Pepper (if you like it) If not, here, have some vanilla ice-cream with chocolate sauce! XD**

**Bye for now all! XD**


	49. Chapter 49

**Well, im listening to Michael Buble :D**

**Lol, dont know why it has inspired me to write ?_?**

**This is in Static's POV again! :D**

**Enjoy peoples! :D**

* * *

Chapter 49

I awoke to the weirdest sight I have ever seen. Prowl was sat on the ground, with his legs crossed in meditation. How he hadnt seen me yet was a mystery.

'Do you think he would mind if I just sat and watched him?' I asked to the only person awake in my head.

'I doubt it would do you any good if you snapped him out of it so feel free' Sparky chuckled.

'Ok' I sighed and sat in front of him, in his exact same position with a smile on my face.

* * *

***Primus knows how long later***

"AUTOBOTS! THE PATIENT IS GONE! I REPEAT, THE PATIENT IS GONE!" the speaker blared out with Optimus' voice and Prowl jumped several feet in the air from shock.

I could stop myself, I laughed, and laughed myself into tears at his befuddled expression.

I felt optics on me so I looked up and wiped the tears out of my eyes with a smirk.

"Hey Prowler" I smiled and waved up at him.

"Erm... hello?" he replied back shakily.

"Yay! Were having a civil conversation without blowing each other up!" I squealed and ran around in circles.

I turned to look back at the ninja bot and he looked as confused as a cow on astro-turf.

"How are you up? Ratchet only just finished fixing you last night" he asked.

"Oh that's easy" I smiled.

"Hmm?"

"Im my brother's sister, nothing can keep me down" I grinned at the thought of my brother.

"Ah yes, Blitzwing" he said in thought.

"Anyways, I bet your wondering why im here" I said, rocking back and forth on my heels.

"Of course, they're throwing a fit out there looking for you".

'This is it' I mumbled in my mind.

"I came to apologise" I spoke.

"What? Your apologising? Decepticon's dont apologise" he said, rubbing his visor.

"I was a human you know, and on earth children are normally taught manners at an early age, me being no exception to this rule" I sighed.

"Well, what are you apologising for?" he asked confused.

"All those things I said to you about master Yoketron in our first meeting. He truly was a great and noble mech and im sorry for discriminating his name, I was just, you know, showing off for the others, wanted to make them proud. So what im trying to say is, i'm sorry, I just hope you can look past the things I said and accept me" I said slowly and thoughtfully.

He just stared at me.

'Oh god, what if he doesn't accept my apology?' I worried in my mind.

'If he doesn't, he doesn't. You can't force somebody to accept an apology even though I thought you did a very good job at that one' Sparky explained kindly.

'Mother taught me well' I said sadly.

'You miss her' Lexi continued sleepily, having just woken up.

'I do, more than I ever thought I would' I sighed.

'You'll see her soon enough' Sparky said to brighten up the atmosphere in my head.

"I accept your apology" he said finally.

"You do?" I asked in amazement.

"Master Yoketron wouldnt hold a grudge, so I wont, but dont betray this kindness im showing" he nodded.

"Thank you Prowl, I wont do anything like it again, unless it's someone like Bumblebee i'm insulting" I smiled and he laughed.

"And to be honest I wont stop you, he deserves everything he gets sometimes" he chuckled.

"Acquaintances?" I asked holding out my hand.

"Acquaintances" he smiled and shook my hand with his finger.

"Now I gotta go apologise to the others, including my brother" I sighed in fustration.

"Why Blitzwing?" he asked confused.

"For making him worry" I smiled sadly and started walking towards the door.

"You'll need someone to show you around, I'll come too" he smiled and walked after me.

"Thank you Prowler" I laughed.

"Your welcome, and stop calling me Prowler" he said sternly.

I just laughed.

* * *

**So, what do you think? **

**I know there isnt much going on but it's a chapter aint it? It'll get better, I promise :D**

**By the way, all of you who are wondering what Static looks like go to deviantart. I am under the same username and I have drawn a picture of what she is supposed to look like (in one of her many outfits). It may not be the best but it should give you some kind of image ^_^**

**Dont forget to comment! They make me happy!**

**I will try and get another one up before christmas but if not, Merry christmas :)**

**Bye for now all! XD**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hello peoples! Im in a writing mood again! :D**

**Didnt think i'd just up and leave you did ya?**

**Anyways, I've finally hit 50,000 words, 100 reviews (thank you so much loyal reviewers!) and this is my 50th chapter! **

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Chapter 50

"So..." Prowl said out loud as he directed me the right way to the main section of the base.

"Speechless are we?" I chuckled.

"No, it's just I dont really talk to Decepticons that often. I mean, what do you normally talk about?" he said with a blush on his faceplates.

"We're just like you, we're not the sparkless beings most of your stories make us out to be" I smirked in his direction.

"I know, it's just im not the one who normally has conversations with people" he stuttered.

"I know, you like the solitude of your room then companionship. Im just the same. Lock me up with a good book or laptop and im as happy as larry, pardon the expression" I laughed lightly.

"How do you know so much about us individually?" he blurted out.

"Bit of a personal question but i'll answer it" I sighed.

"And..."

"Well, im a fangirl in a sense of the word. I could spend hours just reading about each and every one of you" I smiled crazily in his direction.

He stopped cold.

"Your. A. Fangirl?" he said, optics wide and looking at me in fear.

"Yep, but dont worry Prowl. Im not the Autobot type, as you might have guessed" I said to calm his nerves while pointing at my Decepticon symbol.

"Oh thank Primus" he huffed.

"My turn to ask a question" I laughed and clapped.

"Fire away" he said curiously.

"Where are Megs and Blitz at this time?" I asked, tilting my head to one side.

"Megs and Blitz? Going to have to save those names into my processor. Anyway, they're probably being given energon in the main room" he laughed.

"So i'll get to see them?" I perked up.

"Probably" he said.

"Nice, can we hurry it up. I dont wanna make them worry anymore then they have" I said bouncing as I walked.

"Fine" he sighed and picked me up so he could walk faster.

"I didnt ask to be held" I said with an eyebrow raised.

"If you want to get there faster you will have to put up with it" he said while looking straight ahead.

"Fine" I huffed and crossed my arms and started to pout.

_'Are you pouting?' _Sparky asked in my mind.

_'Yeah, anything wrong with that?' _I replied.

_'It just seems like something Lexi here would do'_

_'Hey! I do not!' _Lexi argued.

_'Afraid your doing it now youngling' _Sparky chuckled.

_'Am not' _Lexi mumbled.

_'Not having an argument with you if your acting like a sparkling'_ Sparky chuckled.

_'She's got you there Lexi, besides, I was the one who was pouting long before you' _I added.

_'Yeah but at least I can still pull it off'_ she replied.

_'I can still pull it off! Watch this!'_ I growled.

"Prowl, can I do a good pout?" I asked him while using my pouting face with teary optics.

"Erm... Yes, you can, why?" he said confused and slightly nervously.

_'See! Prowl agree's that I can still pull off pouting so there' _I smirked.

"Just silencing a conversation in my head" I waved it off.

"Ok?" he said confused.

_'Im not talking to you anymore, your mean'_ she said childishly.

_'Fine, you do that' _I chuckled.

"It wont last" I said outwardly.

_'I know' _Sparky agreed.

"Wha?" Prowl asked, very confused.

"Just a conversation in my mind" I smiled sweetly.

"You really are Blitzwing's sister. Your as barmy as he is!" he spoke.

I just grinned back at him for the compliment.

* * *

**Ok, this is a short chapter and really very meaningless but it's the best I could come up with so far and in little time ^^'**

**Dont forget to review! Im aiming for 150 reviews now!**

**Bye for now all! XD**


	51. Chapter 51

**Wow! I got a full day to myself so im just gunna update again :D**

**Hope all of you are enjoying the story ^^'**

**If any of you want anything to happen all you have to do is put it in a review and I will try to add it :)**

* * *

**Bold writing is cybertronian!**

* * *

**Anyways, enjoy ^^'**

* * *

Chapter 51

"Are we there yet?" I moaned and stretched in his hand.

"No" he said shortly.

"Why?"

"Because" he replied.

"You no fun to have an argument with" I huffed.

"I know, and you're starting to act like Bumblebee" he smirked.

"Oh hell no! You did not just compare me to that annoying fragging mini-bot!" I growled.

He just laughed.

"So, any tips on how to sneak up on somebody?" I asked to start the conversation.

"Why? Who do you want to sneak up on?" he asked.

"Megs" I smiled and bashed my eye lashes.

"Oh fine, just try and move as calmly as you can and dont think about it" he complied.

"Thanks" I grinned up at him.

"No problem, I just want to see the look on his face" Prowl grinned back to me.

"Just around this corner" he whispered to me.

We turned and I struggled to keep in my laughter and by the look on Prowls face he was trying to as well.

Most of the Autobots were looking high and low for something while Blitzwing (who was random) was following Ratchet around like a little lost puppy and occasionally getting hit on the helm with a wrench for being too close.

Megatron however was stood in the middle of the room watching everyone warily. I saw my opportunity and jumped quietly off Prowls hand.

I looked back up at him and winked.

He soon caught my drift and jumped off into the rafters to stay out of the way.

I ran across the room, jumped and landed at the back of Megatron's head in a hug. He jumped in shock and brought out his sword and gun to fight off whatever startled him.

I smirked evily and climbed down his torso to the back of his knee's and stuck a hand in the joint there and pulled some wires.

He looked down as his leg did and involuntary lurch and completely missed me climbing back up his torso until I sat cross legged on the top of his helm and leaned down and looked into his optics upside down.

**"Hello" **I said.

**"What the frag?" **he shouted and tumbled backwards.

Before he hit the ground I jumped off and landed safely on the back of the couch in a bow.

"Danke" I smiled as I continued bowing.

The next thing I knew was Random crushing me to his chest in a hug.

"Emmy! Emmy! Emmy!" he jumped up and down with happy tears overflowing out his optics.

"Aww Blitz, didn't think you were that bad off without me" I smiled and wiped away one of his tears as he held me up to his face.

He switched to Icy.

"Dont jou ever zcare me like zhat ever again!" he said sternly as he hugged me again.

"Jeez Blitz, you know nothing can keep me down! Not even a fragging scraplet would be able to!" I said.

**"I know, but I vaz zo zcared I vaz going to looze jou again!" **he said in cybertronian to get the point across.

**"I promise to not scare you like that again. But you do realise it was just as scary for me as it was for you! I mean, I had to spend Primus knows how many hours in my mind talking to Sparky and a Lexi on Dr pepper" **I spoke and placed my hand on his cheek.

**"Zparky and Lexi?"** he asked confused.

**"The allspark and younger me" **I smiled.

**"Now you sound like Blitzwing" **Megatron moaned as he picked himself up off the floor and walked over to us.

**"Eh heh, hi sir" **I said nervously while doing a shy wave.

**"You are in so much trouble when I get my hands on you Emerald-star" **he growled.

**"Oh bugger" **I exclaimed and jumped from Blitzwings hand up into the rafters where I spotted Prowl opposite me.

"Emerald-Star! When I get a hold of you not even Blitzwing will be able to save you!" he shouted up to me.

"What's the point of saving me if you were just going to offline me again" I shouted back down to him with a smirk.

"Who ever said anything about offlining you? Oh no, i've got a punishment that seems to suit your age group" he said as he admired his hand with a grin.

"You dont mean?" I said, optics wide with terror.

"Yes, It's either the naughty corner or over my knee, you choose" he grinned sadistically.

"Is there a third option?" I asked with a flicker of fear in my voice.

"No" he said calmly.

"Then im not coming down" I huffed and sat cross legged on a beam.

"Fine then, I'll just have to come up there and get you" he said as he activated his anti-gravity boosters.

**"Frag! Frag! Frag! Prowl save me!" **I howled as I dived at him and held onto his chest like it was a life line.

"Hand her over Ninja bot and i'll make sure you wont get hurt" Megatron said, now floating and holding out his hand.

I looked up at him with tear tracks running down my face and the most pathetic expression I have ever pulled in my entire life.

"Please Prowl" I whimpered.

"Er..." he said with wide optics, looking at me then at Megatron who was waiting patiently.

"I wont ask again Ninja-bot" Megatron spoke with a warning in his voice.

Prowl just sighed and looked at me sadly.

"Sorry" he mouthed at me and handed me over to the waiting Megatron.

"Prowl you traitor!" I yelled and cried.

"Well Emmy, looks like it's just you and me" he smiled as he set foot on ground again.

**"NOOOOOO!" **I screamed as he started walking off.

Every window in the room smashed into a thousand pieces as I screamed.

"Well that was... Interesting" Optimus commented with a confused look on his face as he watched Megatron walk out of the door and into another room.

* * *

**Sooo, What do you think?**

**:L I had to put the end bit, the temptation was just too great.**

**By the way, xXAutocon-LeaderXx gave me the idea for Static to glomp Megatron ^^'**

**Anyways, dont forget to review! I give you cookie if you do?**

**See ya next chapter peoples! XD**


	52. Chapter 52

**Wow! Im updating again ^^'**

**This chapter might be slightly random so bare with me... XD**

**Im not entirely sure what to write about? ^^'**

**Anyways, Enjoy yet another chapter! XD**

**Hopefully we might have some action ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 52

"You didnt have to hit me that hard" I sniffled as I layed on Megatron's shoulder.

"Oh please, I basically only tapped you" Megatron laughed.

"Yeah, im still half organic you know, im not made of metal, nor am I as strong as you" I grumbled.

"You should at least be able to take it like a mech" he spoke.

"Jerk" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" he said, raising an optic at me.

"Nothing" I smiled sweetly.

"It had better be" he warned.

I laughed nervously.

"Emmy!" Blitzwing ran up to us as soon as we came into the room.

"Hey Blitz" I spoke quietly.

"Jou didnt hurt her too bad, did jou zir?" he asked as he picked me up and held me to his chest.

"I dont think so but she seems to have a different opinion" he spoke while looking at me.

I just buried my face into Blitzwing's armour when I felt a blush burning onto my cheeks.

"Jou got her acting like a zparkling again" Icy said curiously while looking down at me latching onto his armour.

"Mhhm hmm hmm mhhmm" I mumbled.

"Vha?" he asked.

"Im not a sparkling" I said a bit louder.

"Jou'll alvays be my little zparkling zizter" he smiled and started to tickle me.

I tried rolling to get away but I couldnt.

"Blitz, stop, my sides hurt from laughing too much" I laughed and squealed.

"Just make sure she doesnt scream again, I've just cleaned up all the fragging glass, I dont need more to clean up" Ratchet grumbled from behind us.

"Why shouldn't I scream?" I asked.

"Your scream was so high pitched it shattered all the windows in the room" Megatron chuckled.

"That seems like something Starscream would do" I concluded.

"It is" Megatron said.

"Oh frag" I muttered.

"Vhat iz it" Blitz asked.

"We left Starscream in a cell in the base, shouldnt someone be guarding him?" I moaned.

"All ov team Charr iz back at zhe baze, zhey vill be able to handle him" Blitz spoke.

"Oh yeah, I warped them there didnt I?"

"Yes, and after you fell down spilling energon everywhere" Megatron said, sounding slightly concerned.

"Oh yeah, Where is that fragger I need to pay back?" I hissed while cracking my knuckles.

"Who's the fragger?" Bumblebee piped up.

"That fragger named Sentinel Prime, im gunna pay back that glitch headed moron" I growled out and my eyes started glowing blood red.

"Eazy Emmy" Blitzwing said, noticing how angry I was getting.

"How are you going to pay him back?" Bumblebee jumped up excited.

"Pranks? Painting him pink?" he suggested.

"Nope, my way is a little different" I smirked sadistically.

"How different" he asked curiously.

"Would getting his lance and impaling him aft first be too much?" I asked innocently.

Bumblebee's optics went wide with fear and he stepped back towards Bulkhead who looked scared at my suggestion.

I heard Megatron laughing behind me and I smiled.

"So sir, can I do it?" I turned to ask him.

"I have no objection" he smirked.

"Hold on a minute, he may be an idiot and a glitch head but he's still an Autobot. And if you havent forgotten you have ended the war" Optimus spoke out to Megatron.

"Yeah, I forgot about that little fact" I sighed.

"How do you know about that?" Prowl asked.

"Sparky told me" I smiled.

"Who?" Bulkhead asked.

"Sparky. Well, she's the allspark and she's inside my head telling me what's going on when I cant see" I smiled and waved it off like it was nothing.

"THE ALLSPARK?" Ratchet spluttered.

"Yep, pretty much" I smiled.

_'Anything you want me to say to them Sparky?' _I laughed in my head.

_'Tell them to find all of my fagments and try to put it back together' _she said.

"She wants me to tell you to 'find all of my fragments and try to put all of them together'" I chuckled.

"What?" Optimus shouted.

"Don't shoot the messenger" I laughed at the gobsmacked expression on his face.

"You couldnt actually do what you said you would, could you?" Bumblebee asked, still reeling about the whole impaling thing.

"Who knows, love to try, seen it happen god knows how many times. Unicron bless Hellsing" I grinned from ear to ear.

"What's all the racket about?" yawned a sleepy sari who just wandered into the room.

"Oh, now I see" she said while looking at the Decepticons as Bumblebee picked her up.

"Hey Sari" I waved and smiled sweetly.

"Erm, hi?" she answered back.

"Hehe, I take it these are your pajamas?" I laughed as I jumped off Blitz's hand and pointed to my attire.

"Yeah, they are!" she pepped up.

"I think they're a little too small for me" I chuckled as Bumblebee lowered her to the ground too.

She walked up to me and looked up.

"Your really tall, no wonder you dont fit in them" she looked up at me and made it apparent she only went to my waist.

"I wasnt like this a couple of weeks ago" I laughed.

"Why?"

"I was still human...ish" I chuckled.

"How tall were you then?" she asked curiously.

"You remind me of Lexi" I said aloud.

"Who?"

"Nevermind, I was about an inch taller than you" I smiled.

"You had one large growth spurt" she laughed.

"Dont I know it" I laughed with her.

We stopped laughing and you could've heard a pin drop. Every bot was just stood there looking at us in shock.

"What?" we both said at the same time.

"You two were talking like you were old friends" Ratchet commented gruffly.

"Really, I hadnt noticed" I remarked while checking my nails.

"Zhat vas creepy" Blitzwing said dryly.

"Plus, how could we know each other if we lived on basically opposite sides of the earth" I laughed.

"Why, where are you from?" Bulkhead asked.

"Britain" I smiled.

"Britain?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, you know, the United Kingdom, place where it's hardly sunny and the weather is as unpredictable as a tornado" I laughed.

"I've heard of that place, tutor bot said it has some fantastic historical places" Sari spoke up.

"It does if you know where to find them" I replied.

"Oh god, they're starting again" Bumblebee moaned.

"If you dont like our conversation then just bugger off and stop listening" I said in my old heavy british accent.

"Woah! How did you do that?" Sari exclaimed.

"Pretty easy, It's my original accent" I smiled, still keeping the accent to get more reactions.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that everyone else had gone to do whatever they were doing before they found out about my little escapade.

"So, Anymore questions?" I asked and her face lit up like a christmas tree.

* * *

***Many hours later***

"So how did you meet Blitzwing?" she asked.

"He terrorised my school and scared quite a few of my classmates" I laughed at the memory.

"That must have been funny to watch" she commented while thinking about the image.

"It was, infact..." I started until a massive noise shook the entire base.

"What the frag is that Blitz?" I yelled over to him at the other side of the room.

"Im not sure, we'll know in a minute" he said walking over to me and picking me and Sari both up.

We waited for a short while, the tension rising rapidly until two twins walked through the door, well, tumbled.

"It is good to be seeing you again Optimus prime sir" they chorused.

"Wait a minute, if the jet twins are here that means the elite guard is here" Bumblebee summerised.

I wasnt listening much because my mind was absolutely livid at the thought of the mech.

"Erm, Blitzwing?" Sari shouted fearfully to him while backing away from me.

"Vhat?" he asked.

She just pointed at me and Blitzwing got the idea.

"Oh vrag" he commented as he put Sari down quickly and activated his holoform.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and looked straight at me.

"Emmy, dont, I know jou hate him but control jour anger. Jou dont vant to be killing him" Blitzwing said seriously.

"Who ever said about killing him? Oh no, Im going to torture that fraggard until he screams for mercy" I grinned with a sadistic look in my eye as I pushed forward against Blitzwing who was trying to hold me back.

"Megatron, help me. Zhe's gone abzolutely livid!" Blitzwing shouted over to Megatron who was quick to activate his holoform and help him hold me back.

"Static. Dont you dare. That is a direct order. Stand down" he said harshly as I started to struggle.

"Please! I've never been able to do anything remotely like revenge! I need to do this!" I hissed at them, my eyes glowing the brightest red they could go.

"No Static. I want nothing more to offline that fragger too but we cant" he said softly to me.

"Please" I pleaded.

"No" he said shortly as I stopped struggling.

I collapsed against Blitzwing's holoform as he held me tightly so I couldnt get away.

Megatron's holoform turned off and he walked over to us.

"I think it best if we moved to a different room, that way we wont cause any unnecessary hassle" he said while looking to me.

"Fine then" I growled at started to turn to go into a different room until a voice called out from the entrance.

"YOU!" the voice called menacingly.

I turned and looked at him with so much hate.

"I wouldnt do it Static" Megatron said from behind me.

"I'll get you later you fraggard" I growled out to Sentinel, turned and walked out of the room with my head held high.

I heard Blitzwing sigh in relief behind me.

"Thank Primus and Unicron both that you have restraint" Megatron commented as he started to follow.

I just huffed and carried on walking.

* * *

**Well, I think this chapter is quite long :)**

**What do you think of it? I know it's a bit random but what the hey XD**

**And bloody hell, 2000 words long, happy with that! :D**

**Dont forget to review!**

**See ya next chapter peoples! XD**


	53. Chapter 53

**Ok, so it is now 2012!**

**Hopefully it will be better than last year.**

**Anyways, this is the first chapter of a new year so lets make it a good one...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 53

"Emmy! Vait up" Blitzwing yelled to me, following.

"If I try to slow down I will turn around and go right back to where we came from" I growled as I clenched my fists.

"Primuz, jour cranky" he mumbled.

"Oh? And dont I have a reason to be?" I hissed back at him.

"Ja jou do, but dont take it out on me juzt becauze I stopped jou vrom going bezerk" he retorted.

"Gah! I need some music and a nice free space" I shouted fustrated while throwing my arms in the air.

"Emerald-star, Blitzwing, play nice" Megatron said from watching us bicker.

I just huffed and started to run down the hallway to find a room.

"I wish I had my Jazz action figure" I sighed as I found a spare room, locked the door and collapsed against the wall with my arms wrapped around my legs.

'_Why have an action figure when you can have the real thing?_' Lexi asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

'_Him over there hanging from the roof_' she said.

I looked up to where she directed me and saw him. Jazz. He was just hanging there, looking wary but concerned.

"You know, you may as well come down, im not allowed to hurt you" I sighed not worried.

He jumped down with little noise and walked over to where I was sitting.

"Can I help you Autobot?" I asked confused with a hint of malice in my voice.

"Woah, no need to get hostile little lady, just being concerned is all" he spoke, slightly taken back by my tone of voice.

"Why are you concerned? Im not gunna go all crazy and just offline everyone in the fragging base" I growled.

"Nah, not concerned about that" he said with a smile.

"What I am concerned about is why ya all alone all upset?" he asked.

"Not your problem to be concerned about con's Jazz" I said, burying my head into my arms.

"But ya not a con" he smiled gently.

"Who says im not. I got a Decepticon symbol to prove I am" I hissed defensively.

"Ya still dont seem ta be like the rest of 'em no matter what ya look like on the outside" he smiled.

"Well, I was raised as a human so no wonder im not like the rest of them" I mumbled.

"Wha?" he asked.

"Yep, human born and bred, just a little... modifying along the way" I said finally standing up with a sigh.

"What modifying?" he asked.

"Oh you know, just the usual. Decepticon programming, growing taller, fitter, stronger and faster all in a couple of weeks" I said sarcastically.

"Soon i'll be back in that school with questions right and left with only my mind to keep me company" I carried on.

"I mean, it's not like I asked to become like this! How the pit am I going to answer them? And my mother! What will she say?" I groaned.

"Woah there little lady, easy now" he said calmly while stepping slightly closer.

"Ya need ta calm down an' think things through" he said while lowering himself so he was sitting in front of me.

"Easy for you to say, your a fragging optimist, always the 'half the glass is full' kind of mech" I growled.

"And ya not?" he asked smiling.

"Pit no. Im the exact opposite. I never look on the bright side of life, unless I lose my sanity for a moment" I chuckled.

"There's tha' smile" he grinned.

"Is that your purpose in life fulfilled then?" I said sarcastically.

"Nah, I just go with the flow" he said.

"Primus, I envy you kind of bots" I smirked.

"Ya could be like me if ya loosened up a bit" he chuckled.

"Can't do it" I shook my head.

"Fair enough, some people jus' dont got it" he said letting the argument go before it started.

I just sat back down and stared at the wall.

"Got any good tunes?" I asked the mech sitting across from me.

"Not sure, what ya listen ta?" he tilted his head.

"Anything with a nice beat" I smirked.

"How bout this one?" he asked and started to play a song from what I thought was his radio.

***Start song***

_Yes, I can see her  
'Cause every girl in here wanna be her  
Oh, she's a diva  
I feel the same and I wanna meet her_

I got up to my feet and started dancing to the beat, just moving with the music.

They say she low down  
It's just a rumor and I don't believe 'em  
They say she needs to slow down  
The baddest thing around town

She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl  
Without being disrespectful

The way that booty movin' I can't take no more  
Have to stop what I'm doin' so I can pull her close  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl  
Without being disrespectful

Damn girl  
Damn, you's a sexy chick  
A sexy chick  
Damn, you's a sexy chick  
A sexy chick

Damn girl  
Damn, you's a sexy chick  
A sexy chick  
Damn, you's a sexy chick  
Damn girl

I started to sing along while dancing with my eyes closed, just letting the music wash over me as I started doing flips and spins.

Yes, I can see her  
'Cause every girl in here wanna be her  
Oh, she's a diva  
I feel the same and I wanna meet her

They say she low down  
It's just a rumor and I don't believe 'em  
They say she needs to slow down  
The baddest thing around town

She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl  
Without being disrespectful

The way that booty movin' I can't take no more  
Have to stop what I'm doin' so I can pull her close  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl  
Without being disrespectful

Damn girl  
Damn, you's a sexy chick  
A sexy chick  
Damn you's a sexy chick

Damn girl  
Damn you's a sexy chick  
A sexy chick  
Damn you's a sexy chick

Damn girl  
Damn, you's a sexy chick  
A sexy chick  
Damn, you's a sexy chick

Damn girl  
Damn, you's a sexy chick  
A sexy chick  
Damn, you's a sexy chick  
Damn, you's a sexy chick

***End song***

I heard clapping.

I opened my eyes and looked over to Jazz who had the biggest grin on his face.

"Didn' know human's could dance so well" he spoke happily.

"Yeah well I dont really dance, I just move and let the melody of the music carry me" I smiled.

"Tha's what dancin' is, jus' movement" he smiled.

"I guess so but im not that good" I chuckled rubbing the back of my neck in embarassment.

"Ya are and ya know it" he praised.

"Well then, Thank you" I smiled with happiness.

"Ya need ta smile more often, it suits ya" he said getting up.

"Nope" I laughed.

"Jus' remember" he said as he unlocked the door and stepped out slightly.

"If ya ever need anyone ta talk or even dance with, ya know where ta find me" he grinned and walked away.

I turned the prospect over and over in my mind and shook my head and chuckled.

"I'll never understand Autobots".

* * *

**So, what do ya think of this chapter?**

**I know it's long overdue, i just havent had time and any good idea's :L**

**Im not sure if I got Jazz' accent right, ah well ^^'**

**The song was 'Sexy chick' by David Guetta ft. Akon :) I just think whenever he says the words damn girl it sounds slightly like Jazz ^^'**

**Dont forget to review!**

**Bye for now all! XD**


	54. Chapter 54

**Ok, I thought of the idea in this chapter during my English literature exam :L I had 50 minutes to spare and I was getting bored of looking at the clock, no matter how insane I am XD**

**Anyways, enjoy ^^'**

* * *

Chapter 54

I poked my head out of the doorway and saw Blitzwing walk by the corridor I was in.

I quickly jumped up to the ceiling and hid umongst the rafters, hoping not to get spotted, looking for one person in particular, a certain human girl.

I was stuck wandering around for ten minutes narrowly avoiding detection and trying to stay balanced when I spotted her walk into her room of the base. I quickly jumped through the door as it started to close and landed in a heap on the floor in front of a suprised Sari.

"Hey" I greeted happily.

"Hi" she smiled.

"What are you doing on my floor?" she asked confused.

"Needed someone to talk to and a place to hide from certain mechs" I chuckled.

"Why?"

"Because me and Blitz had a little spat and I really dont wanna talk to him right now. I've already had to talk to Jazz" I explained.

"Oh ok, but this room isnt very private. The bots normally just walk in when they want to".

"Any places we can go to talk, and get cleaned up and possibly clothed?" I laughed.

"You can have a quick shower in here, and I will try and find some clothes that would fit you, then we could go shopping for some more if that's alright?" she suggested.

"Sure, sounds like a plan. Where's the shower?" I asked confusedly.

She guided me over to the bathroom and then she skipped off without a word to find some clothes.

_'Not as nice as mine i'll admit but still ok' _

_'How long do you plan on avoiding Blitzwing young one?'_ Sparky asked.

_'For however long as I feel like'_ I replied back, using a tone that said end of conversation.

I stepped into the shower once I lost the pajamas and let the water cascade around me.

"I wonder whether Sari will find anything" I laughed.

"That and i'm going to get alot of attention going outside like this, not that im not used to it already" I sighed and hit my head against the wall.

_'You know I can teach you how to put an illusion up'_ Sparky chuckled.

_'Really, you can do that?' _

_'Yes, but it wont work on height or bone structure, I think we might be able to change your hair, eye and skin colour but that's about it'_ she summerised.

_'That's more then I could ask for Sparky, Thank you' _I smiled outwardly.

_'Dont mention it young one' _she said happily.

I washed my hair with some shampoo I found and stepped out of the shower as I heard a knock on the door.

I opened it to see a beaming Sari holding a pile of clothes.

"I couldnt find anything in your size but I think these knee length jeans and top should give you shorts and a crop top" she smiled.

"Thanks Sari, i'll be out in a while" I smiled to her as I grabbed the clothes and walked back into the bathroom to dry off.

_'So Sparky, how do I create illusions?' _I asked.

_'Think of what colour you want it and it should happen, i'd stand in front of a mirror to check it's working though' _she explained.

_'Ok'_ I replied and stood in front of the full length mirror.

I thought of my skin going a slight tan colour and it looked like my skin was shimmering until it became that colour.

"Woah, awesome" I chirped.

I looked at my hair and thought of a dark brown colour with light brown streaks and it did the same as my skin and changed.

_'What colour should I have my eyes?'_ I asked the residents in my mind.

_'How about an emerald green?' _Lexi suggested for the first time.

_'Sure'_ I agreed and changed them.

It looked weird to be staring at myself. I didnt look how I normally did, the form I had grown to love.

"Ah well, at least I look human" I smiled and put on the clothes Sari gave me.

"Thank Primus they're not orange" I chuckled and opened the door.

Sari turned and looked at me in shock.

"What happened?" she asked walking over to me.

"I put an illusion up so that I look moderately human" I smirked.

"Well, it works for me, and you'll need some shoes" she replied.

"Erm... any flip-flops. They'd go with this outfit I think?" I asked.

"What size feet are you?" she asked.

"Quite small?" I replied.

"Let's see if mine fit you and then we'll go straight to a shoe shop as soon as we get there ok?" she said and handed me some of her's.

They fit but were a bit small so my feet went over the edge a bit.

"Ah well, better then walking around shoeless" I laughed.

"Well, the mall isnt that far so I think we can walk there" she smiled along with me.

"Sure, let's go" I said and walked out the door with Sari following, smiling at the thought of doing something normal for a change.

* * *

**Yep, short, but I really wanted to put up a chapter tonight and I didnt wanna write loads**

**Anyways, i got the next chapter figured out so you wont have to wait very long for another one :)**

**Dont forget to review! XD**

**Bye for now all! :D**


	55. Chapter 55

**Right, im back, sorry I havent updated in a while, I've just been really busy, hardly had any time to myself.**

**Oh well, at least im back! ^^' (dont hurt me please)**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 55

"Im not sure how we are going to get out of the entrance without being seen" sari said, walking next to me.

"How about I pick you up and then I try to sneak cause im quiet when I want to be" I suggested.

"That might work".

"Alright, lets go" I said and swung her up into my arms bridal style as she giggled.

I jumped off into the rafters so no one would see us and walked the way Sari pointed.

I looked up and saw Bulkhead hanging around the entrance.

"Frag, right Sari. Dont make any noise and I might be able to get us out" I warned her in a hushed tone.

"Alright" she nodded quietly.

I jumped down behind some boxes but apparently I wasnt quiet enough because the noise caught Bulkhead's attention.

"Bugger! Sari, how do you feel about warping?" I asked quickly.

"If it will get us out then do it" she said.

I gathered all the energy needed and pictured the park that I remembered Prowl being in once.

I felt that odd feeling and opened my eyes as sunshine peaking through the trees just beamed down on us.

"You alright Sari?" I asked concerned looking down at the girl in my arms.

"Woah, that didnt feel right" she said shakily.

"I know, you kinda get used to it after the first time" I replied setting her steadily on the ground.

She wobbled a bit and started to fall over but I caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Let's sit here for now so you can let the feeling pass" I smiled and lowered her to the ground.

"Okay" she nodded and fell back on the grass.

"How did you find out you could do that?" she asked.

"I accidentally warped to the moon while chasing my brother. Let's just say Starscream wanted to use me as a bargining tool while Blitz and Megs where less than impressed. Now he's sat in the brig under guard" I recalled.

"He's mean" she huffed.

"Yep. He is a glitch head alright but he was still awesome in all the other series" I laughed.

"Series?" she asked confused.

"Oh, forgot about that. This series is animated. They have many other universes like Armada, Energon, Cybertron and Prime" I explained.

"Wha?"

"Doesnt matter, forget I said anything" I waved it off.

We sat there for another 10 minutes just enjoying the fresh air.

"You feeling alright now Sari?"

"Yeah, alot better" she smiled.

"Lets go then, you better point the way" I laughed.

She jumped to her feet and started to walk out into the sunlight so I followed without hesitation.

"You dont know your way around here very well do you?" she laughed back.

"Nope, to be honest i've never been here before" I smiled.

"Where have you been before?" she asked making conversation.

"On holiday?"

"Yeah"

"Well, i've been to Corfu and Kefalonia which are two of the Greek islands, Teneriffe, all over the Uk, the moon and an asteroid in the middle of space" I laughed.

"You've been to alot of places, i've only been allowed around Detroit and that's it" she huffed.

"You've still got time to travel" I ruffled her hair.

We carried on exchanging stories for a while until we heard a whistle.

I turned to where the noise came from and I saw a group of guys, looking only to be about 17.

"Hey hot stuff, how about ditching the brat and coming with us?" said one of them sauntering up to us.

"Only in your dreams mate" I hissed and looked at Sari who looked quite scared of the boys.

"Then we'd have lots of fun, we could even make it a reality" winked another.

I pushed Sari behind me to protect her.

"Take a hint guys, im taken. And my boyfriend doesnt take to kindly to other boys trying to flirt with me" I thought of a lie to throw them off quickly.

"He would never have to know. You'd ditch him for us when you see what we can do" said the first one again who came up to me and tried to stroke my cheek.

I slapped his hand away.

"Dont you dare touch me" I growled.

"Hahaha, seems we bagged us a fiesty one guys" one laughed and my eyes widened.

_'That's what those mechs in my flashback said' _

_'Be careful sweetspark'_ Sparky said.

"Im warning you. Either leave us alone or im going to kick your ass to the moon" I said strongly.

All they did was laugh.

"I say if the hot thing wants to fight, fight" one from that back shouted.

The one in front of me smirked and threw his fist towards me in a punch but another hand caught it before it hit me.

I looked to the left in shock to see a man standing there who was slightly taller than me and with quite a few muscles.

He had olive tanned skin and black and white hair and was wearing a pair of blue sunglasses. He was also wearing a white muscle shirt and a pair of black jeans with white trainers.

"Jazz?" I whispered to the person and he just smiled and nodded slightly back to me.

"Play along" I whispered back to him and he nodded again, though a bit confused.

"Hey darling, Wondered how long it'd take you to get here" I smiled and threw my arms slightly round his stomach and kissed his cheek as he pushed back the fist that he had caught.

"Were these boys botherin' ya sweets?" he smirked back and wrapped a protective arm round my waist.

"Yeah" I pouted.

"Would ya like me ta deal with em?" he asked as he brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen into my eyes.

"You can if you want" I smiled and then turned and grinned at the boys who were as white as ghosts.

"We didnt mean nothing by it! I swear!" Whimpered one.

"Doesnt excuse tha' fact that ya did it though" Jazz smirked as he let go of me and walked forwards slightly.

They took one look at who I assumed was the leader who was starting to run and they all high tailed it out of there.

"Guess they didn' want ta fight after all" Jazz smiled as he turned to us.

"Haha, thank's Jazz" I smiled.

"Don' mention it" he laughed.

I turned back to Sari to see a really confused face.

"Who? What?" she asked.

"Jazz' holoform" I smiled to her and pointed back to him.

"Hey lil' lady" he waved to her while walking over.

"Jazz? How come you kissed him on the cheek?" she asked me.

I blushed a bright red.

"It was an act to make those boys leave" I explained as I felt my face heating up even more.

"An' it wasn' an unwelcomed act" Jazz smirked while standing behind me as my blush grew even more.

"On a more serious note, where are ya off ta? The base is lookin' for ya both" he asked.

"We were going shopping before those boys started harrassing us" I said without turning round to look at Jazz in fear of him seeing my blush.

"Well, it wouldn' be proper if I didn' go with ya ta look out for ya an carry ya bags" Jazz laughed and hooked his arm through mine and pushed his sunglasses up onto his head.

"Sure" Sari said happily as my blush came back full force.

Sari walked off in front of us as Jazz started walking with me.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear while Sari wasnt looking.

"We'll have ta have a lil' conversation later" he chuckled as I turned and looked him in his eyes.

I lost myself for a minute in those swirling bright blue orbs and then focused on walking thinking to myself,

'What was that?'

* * *

**Sooo, the plot thickens XD**

**Sorry I havent updated in a while and if I didnt get Jazz' accent right :L**

**Anyways, dont forget to review ^^'**

**Bye for now all... XD**


	56. Chapter 56

**Right, i am going bloody mental in my own home. **

**The power has been out for only 45 minutes and it's taking it's toll on me... Thankfully my trusty netbook was all charged and ready to turn on before it went out. However I gave no internet to guide me! DX Im going insane-r!**

**Im forced to clean my room for *shudder* fun... DX**

**Oh well, my action figures (All 37 of them) are mocking me just sat there on their shelf! DX Jazzy isnt though, cause Jazzy is nice ^^' - See, I really am going insane! DX**

**Oh well, enjoy this next (hopefully sane) chapter! XD**

* * *

Chapter 56

I refused to look Jazz' way in case that annoying blush came back as we carried on walking in what direction I assumed was the shopping centre.

"So, what shop do you want to go in first?" Sari asked, trying to break the tension.

"Shoes" I replied while watching my feet that barely fit on the flip flops.

"Oh and I know this is really random and all but..." Sari started.

"Spit it out. If I can handle my brother when he's in random mode i'll be able to handle a simple question" I smiled.

"Well... what's your name?" she said shyly while blushing.

"Well, slightly odd to be asking a person you've been hanging around with for hours but i'll indulge you" I chuckled.

"An'?" Jazz spoke up.

"Well, my original cybertronian name is Emerald-Star... and my name right now is Static" I answered.

"What's your human name though?" she asked again.

"The name my mother gave me was Katie" I spoke.

"Katie... It suits you" Sari smirked.

"Whatever you say" I chuckled and ruffled her hair as she beamed.

"So wha' can we call ya then?" Jazz asked, now taking his arm back but slinging it over my shoulders instead.

"Call me whatever you want, I dont mind. The rest of the mechs at base seem to like calling me Emmy" I laughed feeling slightly at ease with Jazz being so close.

"Well, since I wanna be different im jus' gunna call ya Katie" Jazz chuckled.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat" I shrugged.

"I think i'll call you Katie too. After all, it's the name you were raised with on Earth" Sari chatted casually.

"Ok" I answered while walking into the shopping centre and into a shoe shop.

"What size feet are you?" Sari laughed dancing around.

"3" was all I said but chuckled slightly afterwards.

"An' there's tha' smile again. What made ya laugh?" Jazz smiled while poking my cheek.

I batted his finger away.

"Just a little phrase I remembered" I smirked.

"Which is?" Sari asked while plunking down a pair of slilleto's in front of me.

"Can't a femme have one secret" I laughed and then I saw the shoes that Sari had put down.

My eyes widened.

"You honestly cant expect me to be able to walk in them!" I all but screamed.

"You never know unless you try" she smiled.

"Yeah well, if I dont try I walk out of here without a broken neck! I mean they must be like 3 inches off the ground!"

"3 and a half but still, they'd suit you" she corrected.

"Nope" I glared at the shoes.

"I will get them on you even if I have to hold you down!" she smirked while holding them up.

"And prey tell. How will you hold me down if I can just pick you up as if you where a pencil?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"Easy, I'd get Jazz to hold you down" she smirked with an evil glint in her eye.

"You wouldnt dare" I narrowed my eyes at her while watching Jazz out the corner of my vision.

"Try me" she grinned.

"You are not getting those things on me and that's final" I huffed and crossed my arms.

"You leave me no choice, Jazz!" she called.

He just looked confused on how he had been brought into this argument but advanced anyway with a sorry smile on his face.

"What are you.." I started but was cut off as he pounced on me and sat on my stomach and held down my arms.

"Jazz, what the hell? Why are you helping her with such evil!" I said, slightly hysterical.

"Cause I wanna see wha' ya look like in 'em too" he said with a lopsided grin plastered on his face.

"Fine then, if you wanna play it that way then i'll just have to do this" I grinned and started kicking my legs around making it hard for Sari to get the shoes on.

"Jazz, she's moving too much! I cant get them on her!" Sari shouted dissapointed and Jazz just looked thoughtful.

"What you gunna do now then?" I smirked up at the ninja bot who's face was incredibly close to mine. So close I could just lean up and catch him off...

_'Gah, bad Static! Get those thoughts out of your head' _I screamed inside my head.

Unfortunately that little moment I had gave Sari just enough time to slip the shoes onto my feet without me kicking her.

"Hahaha! Got them on you" she laughed while jumping up and down.

Jazz got off of me and instead sat down next to me.

"Now, was tha' so hard?" he asked grinning to me.

I just sent him a death glare back.

"Well, im not going to be able to even stand up in them let alone walk in them" I grinned.

"I'll help ya walk" Jazz chuckled and grabbed one of my arms and slung it over his shoulder.

"Your not just going to let me take them off are you?" I groaned.

"Not until I see you walk in them" Sari grinned.

Jazz ever so slowly lifted him and myself off the seat and put an arm round my waist to balance me before I tripped.

"See now, tha' wasn' so bad was it?" he said softly and put one foot forward.

I just looked at him nervously.

"Come on, I won' let ya fall" he smiled encouragingly.

I tentitively put one foot forward, mirroring Jazz' feet.

We then spent the next 2 minutes in that exact same routine walking around the room.

"Alright now, time for ya ta try it for ya self" he smiled as he backed off but not too far away so that he could catch me.

I looked at my feet nestled firmly in the shoes and then at Jazz who nodded appriciatively.

"The lil' lady was right, ya do suit 'em" he grinned.

"Thanks?" I said, not really sure how to respond.

I took one step forwards and once I was sure I wasnt going to hit the floor I took another step.

After about 10 minutes of just doing that I started to get more confident. I straightened my back and took several steps at once.

I didnt end up face first on the floor so I tried again. So far so good.

I seemed that I was just getting the hang of it when I tripped over my own feet and started my decent to the floor.

I closed my eyes and stuck out my arms for the landing but it never happened. I looked up and saw the concerned face of Jazz hovering over me.

He gently lifted me up and held me against his chest as I hung on to the material of his top as if it was a life line, never breaking eye contact once.

"Thanks" I smiled up at him.

"I told ya I wouldnt let ya fall" his chuckled as it sent little vibrations through his chest.

I leaned my hed against the soft warm body as I felt a strange feeling flit through my own chest.

_'I could get used to this'_ I thought softly as the Allspark chuckled softly in my head.

* * *

**And there is another chapter up! And how fluffy it is! XD**

**Ah well, I just had to portray Jazz like that, It just seemed to suit him.**

**Dont forget to review and Sari wont force heels onto you! XD**

**Bye for now all! ^^'**


	57. Chapter 57

**Right, im back with my sanity (just)**

**I've put a poll up on my profile concerning this story. If you could vote it would be greatly appriciated, just a simple yes or no question ^^**

**Right, on with the story :)**

* * *

Chapter 57

"That does it! Im going back and buying you those shoes!" Sari exclaimed as we were walking away, finally, from the shoe shop.

"Oh no you dont" I snorted as I grabbed hold of the back of her dress to keep her from walking back.

"Why not?" she grouched.

"Because I wouldnt feel right if you just spent your money on me" I said.

"It's no trouble at all, I've got more than enough" she grinned and bolted back to the store as I let her go for a second.

"Damn kids" I grumbled and started pacing in a circle while Jazz just looked on, highly amused.

"Looks like ya made a friend" he grinned and grabbed one of my wrists to stop me pacing.

"Oh yippee for me" I said sarcastically and snatched my wrist back.

"You make it sound like I dont have any friends" I griped.

"I know ya got friends, after all, ya got me" he grinned and I lifted an eyebrow.

"And what if I dont want you?" I grinned and placed a hand on my hip.

"Tha' hurts me righ' here sweets" he acted cluching his chest.

I just snorted and whacked him over the back of his head.

"Aah, wha' was tha' for?" he whined while rubbing the place I hit him.

"For being so melodramatic" I smiled.

"Do it with style..." he started.

"Or dont bother doing it" I finished with a laugh.

"And you know tha' how?" he asked, an eyebrow arched.

"My little secret" I grinned and tapped my head.

"An' how do I get ya to tell tha' secret?" he smiled coyly while crossing his arms.

"Im afraid that is another secret" I said copying his pose.

He just shrugged and started to slouch in a non caring manor.

_'Damn fragging autobots' _I grumbled in my head.

_'You sure about that youngling?'_ Sparky asked smugly.

_'Yes, im sure' _I replied back.

Lexi just giggled in the background.

_'What are you laughing at brat?' _I asked her.

_'We know something you dont know' _she sung in her annoyingly high pitched voice.

_'And im not that bothered' _I retorted grumpily and came back to the real world to a concerned Jazz waving his hand in front of my face.

"Hey lil' lady, wake up, aint no time to be sleepin'" he said until I pushed his hand away.

"Wasn't sleeping" I said.

"Well it looked like it" he spoke. "Wha' were ya doing if ya weren't sleepin'?" he asked.

"Talking"

"Talkin'? To who?" he asked confused.

"The people inside my head who are currently taunting me and are going to get it in a minute if a certain small child doesnt shut up" I growled out both metally and physically.

Lexi got the idea and shut up.

"Ya have people inside ya head? Crazy" he grinned and poked me in the forehead.

"Hey, it hurts when you do that" I complained moving away and bumping into Sari who had just returned.

"Hey Katie" she beamed and handed the bag with the box of shoes in to Jazz who was holding out his hand.

"Heya shrimp" I smiled fondly and poked her lightly on the top of her head.

"Oi, I may be small but im not that small!" she complained while I chuckled.

"Eh, dont let it get to you. I was small too. You'll grow" I smiled.

"I dont know why but I get the feeling your good with kids" she laughed.

"Well I did have to look after a classroom of squabbling 6 years olds for two weeks" I groaned.

"How on earth did you survive?" she exclaimed.

"Easy, they act just like some of my classmates" I grinned and stretching while looking for the next shop.

"Are you going to go back to school once it starts?" she asked.

"To be honest im not sure" I sighed.

"On one hand it would be good to see some of my old friends and act normal-ish for a while but I would miss all you guys if I have to go back home" I said.

"Im sure you'll see us again. Plus, tutor bot said everyone needs a good education" she repeated.

"Im not sure" I shook my head.

"Ya seem worried about it" Jazz spoke up after listening for a while.

"Is by body language that easy to read?" I moaned.

"Yep. Wha' is it tha' ya seem to be worried about?" he asked.

"The fact that I'd be by myself again, alone in the corner, the forgotten one. Well, that would be once the commotion and rumors had died down a bit about my new looks and height" I sighed dejectedly.

"If it will make ya feel any better I could come wit' ya ta school" he grinned.

"How will that be possible?" I asked him.

"I could modify ma holoform a bit ta look younger an' all I would have ta do is hack into the school and I'm a new student" he explained with the smile stuck to his face.

"You know, that sounds like a great idea!" Sari joined in on the grinning.

"I'll have to think about it. It all depends on whether im going back or not" I sighed while rubbing my forehead to get rid of the incoming headache.

"Well, if you are then you better be prepared" Sari smirked and grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me into a school clothes and equipment shop.

"What are we doing in here?" I grumbled.

"I remember you telling me how tall you used to be, and I figured that you would need some new clothes to fit you" she laughed and pulled me over to the trouser section.

Jazz just stood there confused as I was dragged all around the shop.

* * *

**Yep, short. Just wanted to get this chapter out ^^'**

**Anyways, dont forget to review and hopefully vote on the poll :)**

**Bye for now all! XD**


	58. Chapter 58

**Alright, Happy late Valentines day people and to show how much I love you all I will grant you with a chapter!**

**And what a chapter it is... This one is really important so you better pay attention to this one :)**

**Enjoy ^^'**

* * *

Chapter 58

"Ooh, how about this one?" Sari said holding up a white tank top.

"Sari, not appropriate for school" I shook my head while browsing for some trousers.

"But it'd suit you" she whined.

"It may suit me but in Britain we have a strict school uniform no matter how ugly it may be" I told her.

"Your school is stupid, most kids over here can wear what they want for school" she huffed and put the t-shirt back down.

"You think I like the uniform myself? Im the one having to wear it but the headmaster likes to torture us by making us wear ties and itchy clothing" I ranted.

"Fine then, just tell me what you have to wear for uniform and I will try and find it" she griped.

"We have to wear black trousers, not skinny at the bottom" I said quickly before she picked said trousers up. "They must be straight and have small pockets".

"We must have black socks and proper school shoes, not doll shoes and in black without a shine and finally we have to wear a shirt with a collar and short sleeves that is white" I finished.

"That is boring" she moaned and handed me all the articles of clothing that I said and in my size.

"It may be boring but if I dont wear it the teachers will raise hell" I groaned and walked towards the changing rooms.

Sari just grumbled and sat with Jazz on the seats in front of the changing rooms.

I tugged on the trousers and shirt that seemed to fit me alright, though the shirt was slightly too big and looked at myself in the mirror.

"This should do" I said blandly, took them off and replaced my original outfit.

I walked out of the booth and nodded to Sari who got up and followed me to the till.

She handed the cashier the money and walked out the shop passing Jazz the bag along the way.

He just looked at me still standing there confused and I just shrugged and walked out the shop with Jazz by my side.

"What's next?" Sari asked.

"I need a bag and some new pens and stuff" I said, crossing off a list in my mind.

"Ok soo we need to go in that shop over there" she pointed to a cream shop with what looked like designer bags.

"Woah Sari! Way too much for you to spend just for school" I said shaking my head.

"But you wanna look your best dont you? Wanna throw all the other kids for a loop" she smirked.

"Why Sari, never took you to be that type of girl but it's still way too expensive for school. All im going to be doing is carrying my books, pens and homework in it" I exclaimed.

"Still! You gotta look your best! And you Jazz! If you are going to her school with her then you are going to need a bag too!" she shouted while tugging Jazz into the shop.

Jazz just had a scared expression on his face.

"If I have to be subjected to it then you have to as well" I laughed and followed them in.

We were stood there for half an hour with Sari picking up various bags, looking at them, showing us, muttering under her breath and then putting it back down and picking up a new one.

"When do you think she's going to choose one?" I asked Jazz who was still looking slightly panicked.

"I dont know but how did I ge' dragged into this?" he asked.

"You were stood there" I smirked and went to go and pick out a bag of my own.

I looked through shelve upon shelve upon shelve until I spotted the perfect bag.

It was a black leather bag with silver buckles that joined to a strap. The opening of the bag was a silver zip with a key chain on it and it had zips on the side so you could fit more stuff into it if you needed to.

"Hey Sari, I think I found one that would be perfect" I yelled to her across the store.

She was by my side in ten seconds flat.

"Whatcha find?" she said and pulled the bag from my hands.

"Oooh this one is nice but it's a bit plain isnt it?" she stated.

"I'd rather it not draw attention" I smiled and picked it out of her hands.

"Well if your sure" she smiled and I nodded.

"Jazz, have you found anything yet?" she called.

"Nope" he laughed.

I chuckled and walked over to where his voice came from.

"Having some trouble shopping Autobot?" I smirked as I saw Jazz look between five rucksacks.

"Name's Jazz and yeah" he smiled.

"I know your name, just called you Autobot for effect" I smiled back and helped him sort out the bags scattered around him.

"How do ya femme's do this?" he asked tilting his head.

"Not easy for some but every girl has got a thing in her mind that tells her what she wants" I tapped my head and helped him put a bag onto his back.

"Doesn't seem fair ta be honest" he said allowing me to test the different bags on him.

I took the second one off, put it back on the shelf and then tried the third one on Jazz.

"Well it's how life is" I chuckled and took off the bag.

I placed the last one on his back and something clicked in my head.

"You're getting this one" I said sternly and handed him said bag.

"Since when are ya the expert?"

"Since I came to help you choose one" I laughed and handed the bag over to the newly arrived Sari.

"Have we got everything?" she asked.

"Apart from some pens and equipment but the ones I had from last year should still work" I stated.

"Alright" she said paying for the bags.

"How about some food now, im starving" she smiled.

"Im not sure if I can still eat normal food but i'll give it a try" I nodded and followed her to wherever she was going.

We came to a massive area with tables and chairs everywhere and resturants around said tables.

"So what do you wanna try eating?" Sari smirked while walking backwards.

"I wouldnt mind trying some fries" I chuckled.

She went straight to an empty table and Jazz put all the bags down onto a seat.

"So i'll go get our food" she smiled and started to walk off but Jazz put a hand on her shoulder.

"If ya want I could go get ya it" he smiled.

"Sure, i'll have a burger and two fries" she giggled and handed him the money and came and sat down next to me.

"So, you having fun?" Sari asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Hey hot-stuff, long time no see" called a guy from behind me.

"I was" I answered to Sari who was glaring at the guys behind us.

"What do you want you reject?" I hissed at them.

"What we want is you, and we're not taking no for an answer" said the lead one as he came over, pulled me up and held me against him in a vice like grip.

"When are you going to get the picture you ass, im not intrested! Now let me go or i'm going to hurt you so bad you'll be crying for mummy!" I said glaring at him.

"Heh, i'd like to see you tr..." he started but was soon cut off as I rammed my knee into his crotch.

He dropped to the ground holding himself.

"Get the picture now you git?" I laughed at his still body on the floor.

"You can't do that you slut!" one of the other guys yelled and they all charged at me.

"Sari! Run to Jazz!" I told her as I got into a stance I remembered.

She didnt waste any time and darted.

The first came charging at me with his fist so I took hold of his wrist, twisted it and then punched him in the face, so hard to make him go flying.

The second came at me with a kick so I dropped and kicked his other foot out under him to get him to the ground.

The last two came at me at the same time so I braced myself and flipped one over my head and he went crashing into the other guy.

What I didnt anticipate was the lead guy to get back up and run at me.

I managed to duck the chair he threw at me and I kicked him in the face.

As my foot made contact with his face I heard a crack. He flew back unconcious and I fell to the floor trying to lessen the pain in my ankle.

"Katie!" I heard Jazz say and next thing I know what he was right next to me looking concerned.

"Are you alright?" Sari asked panicked.

"Im fine apart from my ankle hurts like the pit and those guys wont be trying anything again soon" I chuckled trying to put out some humour to mask my pain.

Jazz looked at my slightly swollen ankle, frowned and picked me up bridle style.

"Come on Sari, my form will be ou' there. We wanna ge' back ta base quite fast" Jazz said and started walking, still carrying me.

"You know I can probably still walk" I said.

"I doubt it. Ya in pain right now and ya not even puttin' pressure on it" he argued.

I sighed in defeat.

"How is it that you can read me so easily?" I asked.

"I notice things alo' more easily than normal bots" he said with a straight face.

I felt sunlight pouring onto my skin and saw Jazz' vehicle form parked outside with his door open.

"Sari, go an' strap ya self in, Im gunna pu' Katie in the back" he said to Sari who was walking along beside him.

"Sure Jazz" she said seriously and dissapeared to the other side.

Jazz however pulled forward the drivers seat and got slightly into the car.

He sat me gently across the back seats being careful not to jar my ankle and seatbelts wrapped around me, holding me in place.

"We'll be back ta the base in no time an' we can get tha' ankle looked at" he said and dematerialised his holoform.

Jazz lurched forward and drove so fast I was sure he broke several speed limits at once.

We were back at the base within five minutes of setting off and the next thing I knew was Jazz was carefully lifting me out of the seat and running into the building.

"Jazz, it isnt that bad" I chuckled.

"Doesn' matter, ya goin' to the med bay" he said.

"Ratchet! A little help here?" Jazz called out.

"What the frag do you want?" Ratchet grumbled.

He took one look at me and his optic twitched.

"You've only been out of this med bay for one slaggin' day and your back in again! Primus it's like your trying to break those pit spawned twins' record!" he ranted as Jazz placed me on a medical bed.

"Hey, not my fault that these stupid guys wouldnt take a hint. It was either this happening or me being sexually harrassed" I growled out to him.

"Dont you use that tone with me youngling or else" he growled back and waved his wrench.

"Or else what. You realise I know all the pranks and future pranks of the lambo twins" I smirked and folded my arms behind my head.

"That may be but you wont be able to pull them off if I dont fix you" he grumbled and activated his holoform.

"Fine then" I gave in and sulked.

He touched my ankle slightly and I hissed in pain.

"Quit it, it fragging hurts!" I hissed to him.

"Looks like you got a twisted ankle. At the rate your healing by i'd say you'd be up and about in a day or so. Depends on whether you stay put and let it heal" he said with narrow eyes.

"I'll stay put, just dont expect me to be quiet" I grinned.

"Do not make me use a sleeping drug on you" Ratchet threatened.

I just laughed.

"I'll be back later Katie, jus' gotta go fill in some stuff for S.P" Jazz smirked at mine and Ratchet's little argument.

"Alright. Make sure you tell him he's an aft headed glitch from me" I smirked.

"Will do" he said and deactivated his holoform.

"So" I grinned at Ratchet who was starting to work on something.

"Cant talk, busy" he said.

"Fine then, I'll just talk to myself" I smiled and went into my mind.

_"Hey peoples! Im back" I laughed._

_"Hi" Lexi giggled._

_"Youngling" Sparky nodded her head to me._

_"Why are you giggling Lexi?" I asked with narrowed eyes._

_"Cant tell ya" she laughed in a sing song voice._

_"Cant tell me or you wont?" I spoke._

_"Both" she laughed._

_"That makes no sense"_

_"You make no sense"_

_"Touche" I retorted._

_"I dont even know what that means!" she grouched._

_"Haha! Got ya on that one" I smirked._

_"Meanie" she said and kicked my shin._

_"Hey, no kicking!" I shouted._

_"What ya gonna do about it?" she taunted so I pushed her back a bit with my foot._

_"SPARKY! KATIE PUSHED ME!" she screamed._

_"SHE PUSHED ME FIRST AND SHE KNOWS IT!" I screamed as well._

_"OH FOR THE LOVE OF, STOP BICKERING!" Sparky commanded so I just glared at her while Lexi sulked._

_"Fine then, I was hoping for some decent company but it looks like im not going to find any here" I snarked and came back to the land of the waking._

"Stupid Lexi pushed me first" I grumbled under my breath.

"I dont know what your going on about youngling but stop moaning, you're starting to sound like Bumblebee" Ratchet remarked.

"No im not" I sulked.

"Dont make me call in Jazz to make you stop sulking" he sighed under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh you know youngling, he's always dancing around you" he grumbled quietly again.

"I wish you'd stop talking so quietly" I grumbled but was cut off when the medbay doors crashed open.

"What the frag?" Ratchet exclaimed shocked.

"Emmy!" Blitzwing came bounding into the room and stood in front of my bed with a serious look on his face.

I winced at his tone.

"Hey Blitz" I said tentitively.

"Long time no see" I chuckled weakly.

"I'd zay, vhere did jou go ovv to?" he interrogated with narrowed optics.

"Just shopping" I smiled slightly.

"Und how doez zhopping make jou come back vith an injured ankle?" he grumbled.

"Since I kicked the slag out of some guys who were trying to make me into a pleasure toy" I narrowed my eyes back making sure to cancel the hologram so that they turned blood red again.

"Vhat?" he all but screamed.

"Yep, but they're probably in the hospital right now. Think I might have given two of them concussions" I chuckled.

"I ztill cant belive jou zneaked out like zhat!" he ranted.

"Well I didnt really want to be smothered at that moment" I explained.

"Und how iz zhat a legitimate veason vor zneaking out?" Blitzwing asked crossing his arms across his chassis.

"He's got you there youngling" Ratchet called from the other side of the room.

"Primus damn it! Why is everyone going against me? First sparky, then Blitz and now the old mech!" I grumbled.

"Emmy, Dont zay zhat!" Blitz said.

"Why? It's true" I huffed.

Blitz decided at that moment to activate his holoform next to my bed.

"No it iznt. Im not going againzt jou, im juzt conzerned about jour vell being" he said softly while touching my cheek slightly.

"You may be concerned but I am still a teenage girl, I have mood swings and im just discovering my independence. I dont like people smothering me or telling me what to do, im just at that stage" I said leaning my cheek slightly in his hand.

"I know zhat, but im ztill jour big brother. I vill alvays veel protective about jou" Blitz said.

"Think you can forgive me for being such a glitch?" I chuckled.

"Ov courze I can Emmy, juzt dont let it happen again" he said patting my head.

We sat there for about an hour just talking about random stuff and how to get Megatron back for 'punishing' me until Ratchet kicked Blitzwing out.

"See ya Blitz" I smirked and saluted him.

"Zure" he said, dodging a wrench that was thrown at him.

"Why did you throw him out?" I asked the old med bot.

"Because your getting tired" he stated.

"No im not" I yawned.

"Yes you are now go to sleep" Ratchet ordered.

"I dont wanna" I said stubbornly.

"Dont make me use this" Ratchet said turning around and showing a needle with some yellow goo in.

"You wouldnt dare" I said smugly.

The next thing I knew was the needle sticking into my arm and a cool sensation spreading throughout my body making my limbs heavy.

"Oh I would" I saw him smirking over me.

"Fragger" I said and with the last of my strength I sent two fingers at him.

I looked around and I was back in my mind.

_"That fragger! He used a sleeping drug on me" I screamed and stomped my feet._

_"You shouldnt have challenged him then" Sparky said._

_"I dont care! He drugged me! Im going to kick that old mech straight up his aft the next time I see him" I shouted._

_"Katie stop it now" Sparky said sternly._

_"No" was all I said._

_"What was that?" Sparky asked with narrowed eyes._

_"I said no" turning around and ignoring her._

_"Apologise now youngling" she said using the 'tone'._

_"Pit no" I smirked and the next thing I knew was I was on the floor with Sparky sat on me._

_"Youngling, either you apologise now or your going in the time out corner" she said calmly._

_"Im not a frigging baby! I wont go in the corner and I wont apologise" I screamed and kicked my legs._

_Sparky picked my up and slung me over her shoulder. I noticed Lexi looking at me with wide eyes and smirked._

_I was dropped in the corner uncerimoniously._

_"Now you are going to sit there for two hours and you are going to think about what you have said" she said sternly and then walked off._

_I just glared at her back._

_"That's what you think" I chuckled silently and willed myself to wake up._

"And that is how you get free" I chuckled and swung my body off the bed, noticing my ankle didnt hurt anymore.

I walked under the door of the med bay and straight into the main room where I saw a clock saying it was five in the morning.

"Must have been asleep longer than I thought" I smiled and walked over to the couch and sat on it.

_"YOUNGLING! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" _Sparky yelled in my head as I winced.

"No, im out here and your in there" I smiled and turned the Tv on loud so I couldnt hear her.

_"Do not make me get you youngling because I will not be happy" _she warned in my head which I heard perfectly.

"La la la I cant hear you" I laughed and relaxed on the couch.

_"That does it"_ she said and stopped talking.

I sat there for five minutes just looking through the channels until I heard a noise behind me. I turned and came face to face with a very fragged off Sparky.

My eyes widened.

"You are in so much trouble youngling" she hissed and made to grab me but I jumped out the way.

"Slag! How are you here?" I screamed scared.

"Never mind that, I came to get you and that's what im going to do" she growled and ran at me.

I jumped up into the beams just before she could grab me and ran to the other side.

She followed me up and looked even more angry than before (if that is even possible).

She moved so fast I could hardly follow her but I jumped down but into a pile of spare parts which made a massive crash. I heard yelling come from down the corridor.

Optimus was the first to emerge and then came Megatron, Blitzwing and then the rest of the team.

"Oh Primus" I facepalmed.

Sparky jumped down from the beams and landed in front of me.

"AAAAAH!" I screamed and ran between her legs and jumped onto the back of the sofa.

"I dont know why you persist in running, I will catch you" Sparky threatened.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" I squeaked and jumped back into the beams with her following.

"You can get out of the worst of this by just apologising" she said.

"I refuse to apologise Allspark, and you know how stubborn I can be" I snarked and folded my arms as the rest of the bots and cons gasped below.

She tutted at me and appeared right in front of me. I had hardly any time to think before a hand slapped me across the face, enough to make me loose balance and fall onto the floor.

I sat up slightly and pressed a hand to my stinging cheek and winced at the feeling with a shocked look on my face.

Sparky jumped down and landed in front of me with a dissapointed expression on her face.

"You slapped me" I said shocked, my mind reeling.

"Yes I did, now maybe you will pull your head out of your ass and start acting your age, not Lexi's age" she said crouching next to me and putting her hand near my stinging cheek.

"Dont touch me" I whimpered, tears threatening to fall.

"Katie, it was for your own good" she said looking sorry.

I took one look at her and then a look at the mechs in the room with tears in my eyes and took off running.

Behind me Sparky sighed and dissapeared.

I ran up some empty oil cannisters and ended up on the roof. I sat down with my arms wrapped around my legs and let the tears fall.

I sat like that for ten minutes just letting the tears run freely until I looked up and began to watch the sunrise which was casting rays of yellow and orange across the ground.

I heard the tell tale signs of footsteps behind me and then a two shadows cast over me.

"Emmy?" I heard Blitz ask.

"Emerald-star, are you alright?" I heard the other voice say, the one I recognised as megatron.

I didnt acknowledge them.

"Emmy, pleaze talk to uz" Blitz said softly while putting a finger on my back.

I just turned my head slightly and looked at Blitzwing, not caring about the tears cascading like a waterfall.

"Oh Emmy" he said softly as he picked me up and held me up against his chest while sending me feelings of comfort and love through the sibling bond.

I saw Megatron trying to look.

I hugged Blitz' chest slightly and then rolled to look at Megatron who gasped. He held out his hand to Blitzwing and I was passed between them and held to a different chest while Megatron made little shushing noised and rubbed my back with a finger to calm me down.

I dont know how long we stayed like that but the sun was high in the sky by the time they were called down by Optimus.

They tried to carry me off with them but I jumped down and went into the spot from before and in the same position.

Megatron just sighed and pulled Blitzwing with him.

I could feel Sparky trying to communicate with me but I was too ashamed to talk to her, to apologise for the way I acted. I just buried my head in my arms.

I noticed the temperature start dropping when I got little goosebumps on my arms. I looked up and saw the sky was painted in red and pinks and oranges. I shivered involentarily.

"Ya know, ya gonna get a cold by stayin' up here" I heard a voice say from behind me.

I didnt turn knowing who it was.

"Come on', ya breakin' ma spark seein' ya like this" he tried again.

I just hunched forward even more.

"Wha' can I do ta get ya ta smile?" he asked, placing his holoforms hand on my shoulder.

I didnt answer.

He stood silently for the next couple of minutes, probably watching the sunset.

"I heard wha' happened earlier, an' I think she wa' way out of order even if she is the Allspark" he started.

I just shrugged slightly.

"I woul' never hurt ya like tha'" he said.

I didnt get why he would say that.

"The thing is, I... Well..." she struggled to say.

"Well... Urgh, Primus fra' it" he said and grabbed my wrist and pulled me up to face him.

The next thing I knew was his lips pressing against mine making me all warm and tingly.

I opened my eyes in shock and stared into the swirling cerulean orbs that were his eyes. I felt my knee's give out slightly but Jazz was still holding me up.

He broke the kiss slowly while still holding me up.

"Wow" I breathed.

He laughed.

I laughed.

"See, there's tha' smile" he grinned and hugged me.

I hugged him back, feeling complete and lighter than I had ever felt before.

"I told ya i'd never let ya fall" he whispered into my ear and I chuckled slightly.

"JAZZ! VHAT ZHE HELL DID JOU JUZT DO TO MY ZIZTER!" I heard Blitz yell at the top of his voice, obviously pissed.

"Whoops, gotta go" Jazz smirked, stole another little kiss and ran off.

I just stood there laughing at the scene that was my brother kicking the ever loving slag out of Jazz.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**OMG! I'VE FINALLY FINISHED IT!**

**Not bad for a story that I thought of on a bus eh?**

**Well, dont fret because I will most likely do a sequel, that is, if you want me to ^^**

**Anyways dont forget to review and I wanna thank all of you who ever have done and all of you who have either favourited this story or added it to your alerts!**

**THANKYOU! XD**

**Bye for now all! XD**


	59. Notice

**Extra notice! The sequel has been posted on my profile!**

**It is called 'Freaky Friends are more than meets the eye'.**

**I hope you will all like it as much as you seemed to like this one :D**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
